Um vizinho perfeito
by Beka Taishou
Summary: Com aqueles belíssimos olhos castanhos e aquele jeito tão especial de ser, claro que a menina estava mais do que pronta para o amor. E sendo ele um homem prevenido, e evidentemente, sábio claro que também já tinha o pretendente perfeito para ela.
1. Prólogo

_O amor ainda era o maior legado dos Mizuki._

Fazer parte da família Mizuki era o mesmo que estar destinado a encontrar um grande amor. Sim, porque para os descendentes daquele poderoso clã japonês, não havia como escapar do olhar carinhoso e mais do que casamenteiro de Hiroshi Mizuki, o patriarca da família. Dessa vez, sua "vítima" seria a esfuziante Rin Mizuki, uma de suas netas preferidas. Com aqueles belíssimos olhos castanhos e aquele jeito tão especial de ser, claro que a menina estava mais do que pronta para o amor. E sendo ele um homem prevenido, e evidentemente, sábio com seus noventa e tantos anos, claro que também já tinha o pretendente perfeito para ela. Com sorte, Sesshoumaru Taisho se sentiria enfeitiçado por aqueles olhos de pantera desde o primeiro instante. Mas antes teria de dar seu costumeiro e mais do que discreto "empurrãozinho" para aqueles dois se convencerem tanto quanto ele de que haviam nascido um para o outro.

* * *

Oi pessoal,

essa é minha nova fic, que é um livro adaptado de Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; color:black; mso-no-proof:yes;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --Nora Roberts

A redenção de um yokai ta saindo do forno!!!

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

- Então ainda não falou com ele?

- Hum? – Rin Mizuki continuou a trabalhar em sua mesa de desenho, marcando traços divisores no papel com uma experiência adquirida ao longo de anos.

- De quem você está falando?

Seguiu-se um longo suspiro de censura. Ao ouvi­lo, Rin teve de se esforçar para não rir. Conhecia muito bem Sango, sua vizinha do andar de baixo, e sabia exatamente sobre _quem_ ela estava falando.

- Do irresistível sr. Misterioso do 3B, Rin. Ele se mudou para cá há uma semana e ainda não trocou uma palavra com ninguém! É mistério de­mais para mim. Seu apartamento fica bem em frente ao dele e você nem tentou dizer "olá"? Pelo amor de Deus, mulher! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa!

- Tenho andado muito ocupada ultimamente. - Rin levantou a vista e arriscou olhar para Sango, que estava andando pelo estúdio com ar impaciente, fazendo os cabelos escuros balançarem com veemência.

- Mal notei a presença dele.

Sango revirou os olhos, parecendo não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Não me venha com essa história, Rin. Notou a presença dele, sim.

Sango se aproximou da mesa de desenhos e in­clinou-se por cima do ombro da amiga, então tor­ceu o nariz. Nada além de algumas linhas azuis. Gostava mais quando Rin começava a esboçar as figuras.

- Ele ainda nem pôs o sobrenome na caixa do correio. E ninguém o vê sair do prédio durante o dia. Nem mesmo a sra. Kaede, e olha que nin­guém escapa àquele olhar de falcão.

- Talvez ele seja um vampiro.

- Uau... - Intrigada com a idéia, Sango aper­tou os lábios. - Sabe que essa hipótese seria mesmo excitante?

- Excitante demais - anuiu Rin, voltando a se concentrar no desenho, enquanto Sango reto­mava sua caminhada impaciente pelo estúdio, fa­lando sem parar.

Rin nunca se importara em ter companhia en­quanto trabalhava. Na verdade, até gostava disso. Não era do tipo que gostava de isolamento e quie­tude. Talvez por esse motivo se sentisse tão feliz vivendo em Tokio, em um prédio de aparta­mentos cheio de vizinhos animados e, quase sem­pre, muito barulhentos.

Aquele tipo de coisa a satisfazia não apenas em nível pessoal, mas também servia de base para seu próprio trabalho.

De todos os moradores do prédio, Sango Higurashi era sua vizinha preferida. Três anos antes, quando Rin se mudara para o prédio, Sango era uma enér­gica recém-casada que acreditava plenamente que todo mundo tinha de ser tão feliz quanto ela. E felicidade, para Sango, era sinônimo de casamento.

Depois que se tornara mãe de Souta, um ado­rável bebê de oito meses, Sango passara a se em­penhar ainda mais em sua campanha casamen­teira. E Rin sabia muito bem que era a principal "vítima" da amiga.

- Nem mesmo o viu no corredor? - Rin quis saber.

- Ainda não.

Pensativa, Rin pegou uma caneta e apoiou-a entre os lábios rosados e polpudos. Seus olhos ex­pressivos eram de um profundo tom de chocolate, se­melhante a bombons suiços. Os suaves matizes castanhos, que permeavam o estonteante tom de brilhantes das íris, sugeriam a imagem das luzes no fim de um túneo. Seriam considerados "olhos de tigresa", não fosse o fato de viverem constante­mente iluminados por um brilho de bom humor.

- Acho que a sra. Kaede está é perdendo a prática. Eu o vi sair do prédio durante o dia, o que elimina a "hipótese vampiresca".

- Viu mesmo? - Sango se aproximou dela no mesmo instante, com ar de interesse. - Quando? Onde? Por quê?

- Quando? De madrugada. Onde? Indo na di­reção leste da cidade. Por quê? Por causa de uma crise de insônia. - Decidindo entrar na brincadeira, Rin girou a cadeira, mostrando um brilho de divertimento no olhar.

- Acordei cedo e fiquei pensando nos biscoitos que sobraram da festa da outra noite.

- Biscoitos atômicos - brincou Sango.

- Sim. E não consegui voltar a dormir até pro­var outro deles. Já que havia levantado e estava sem sono, decidi vir até aqui trabalhar um pouco e, em certo momento, acabei indo parar diante da janela. Foi quando o vi sair. Aliás, é impossível não notá-lo. Deve ter um metro e oitenta, mais ou menos. E aqueles ombros...

As duas reviraram os olhos, imaginando como deveria ser tudo aquilo de perto.

- Bem, ele estava carregando uma espécie de mochila de ginástica e trajava jeans e camiseta pretos. Portanto, deduzi que ele estivesse saindo para o trabalho, em alguma academia. Ninguém consegue ter aqueles ombros comendo batatinhas fritas e bebendo cerveja por aí, meu bem.

- A-ha! - Sango estalou os dedos no ar. - Você _está _interessada.

- Não estou morta, Sango-chan. Ele é lindo de morrer. E como se não bastasse isso, aquele ar misterioso e o traseiro perfeito moldado no jeans justo... - Rin levantou as mãos no ar. - O que mais uma mulher pode fazer, senão fantasiar?

- E por que só fantasiar? Por que não bate à porta dele e lhe oferece alguns biscoitos ou algo do gênero? Dê-lhe as boas-vindas como vizinha. Quem sabe, assim, conseguirá descobrir o que ele faz lá dentro o dia inteiro. Tente descobrir se ele é solteiro, no que trabalha... Se é solteiro... E o que... - Ela se interrompeu, levantando a cabeça, em alerta. - Souta está acordando.

- Eu não ouvi nada. - Rin virou a cabeça, mirando o ouvido na direção da porta. Concen­trou-se, mas não ouviu nada.

- Puxa, Sango-chan, desde que deu à luz está com uma audição de morcego.

- Vou trocá-lo e levá-lo para um passeio. Quer vir também?

- Não, não posso. Preciso trabalhar.

- Nos veremos à noite, então. O jantar será às sete horas.

- Está bem.

Sango foi até o quarto de Rin, onde havia dei­xado o filho dormindo, e o pegou no colo. Acenou para a amiga, ao passar pela porta do estúdio, e saiu em seguida. Rin sorriu consigo. Sango podia até ser meio excêntrica, mas havia se tornado uma mãe maravilhosa.

Com uma careta, lembrou-se do jantar que te­ria pela frente. Um jantar tedioso com Kohaku, primo de Sango. Quando criaria coragem para di­zer a Snago que parasse de tentar lhe arranjar um pretendente? Provavelmente no mesmo ins­tante em que reunisse coragem para dizer o mes­mo à sra. Kaede, concluiu. E à sra. Midoriku do primeiro andar. Por que as pessoas insistiam em manter aquela obsessão de ficar lhe arran­jando pretendentes?

Estava com vinte e quatro anos, era solteirís­sima e feliz por isso. Não que não pensasse em formar uma família algum dia. Como qualquer garota, queria ter uma casa confortável, com um jardim onde seus filhos pudessem brincar. Ah, e um cachorro... Sim, teria de haver um cachorro. Mas isso era coisa para o futuro. Gostava de sua vida no presente e não pensava em mudá-la. Não mesmo.

Mantendo os cotovelos sobre a mesa de dese­nho, apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos unidas e se permitiu olhar através da janela e divagar um pouco. Devia ser o ar da primavera, pensou, que a estava fazendo se sentir tão inquieta e cheia de energia.

Considerou a possibilidade de sair com Sango e o bebê para se distrair um pouco, mas logo em seguida viu sua amiga já no portão do prédio, saindo para seu passeio. Suspirou. Bem, não es­tava mesmo com vontade de sair.

"Então desenhe, Rin Mizuki", pensou con­sigo, voltando a se concentrar na mesa de traba­lho, onde os primeiros esboços de sua tira de jornal aguardavam ser terminados.

- _Amigos e vizinhos - _leu o título em voz alta.

Tinha uma mão bastante firme e treinada para desenhar, por isso os traços seguintes foram sur­gindo naturalmente, sem grande esforço. Sua mãe era uma .artista de sucesso, reconhecida interna­cionalmente. Seu pai, o gênio recluso por trás das famosas tiras de jornal do personagem "Macin­tosh". Juntos, haviam transmitido a ela e aos ir­mãos o amor pela arte, o senso do ridículo e uma sólida formação.

Mesmo depois de haver deixado a atmosfera de segurança da casa dos pais, em Quioto, Rin sabia que seria aceita de volta com todo carinho, se Tokio a rejeitasse.

Mas, felizmente, não fora o que acontecera. Ha­via mais de três anos que vinha apresentando suas tiras cômicas em um famoso jornal local e seu trabalho estava ganhando cada vez mais re­conhecimento. Sentia-se orgulhosa disso, orgulho­sa da simplicidade, do contexto agradável e do humor que conseguia criar com seus personagens, em situações vividas no dia-a-dia. Não tentava imitar a ironia de seu pai ou as sátiras políticas que ele costumava fazer. Seu estilo era outro. Para ela, a vida era uma fonte de risos. Entrar em uma fila quilométrica para ir ao cinema, encontrar um par de sapatos que combinasse com a roupa, sobreviver a outro almoço de negócios, esse tipo de coisa.

Enquanto muitos viam sua personagem, Emily, como uma criação autobiográfica, Rin a via sem­pre como uma maravilhosa fonte de idéias, nunca como um reflexo de si mesma. Afinal, Emily era uma linda loira alta que vivia sempre com pro­blemas para se manter nos empregos e para ar­ranjar namorados.

Rin, por outro lado, era morena, de estatura mediana, e tinha uma carreira bem-sucedida. Quanto aos homens, bem, eles não eram exata­mente uma prioridade em sua vida para que fi­casse se preocupando muito com isso.

Um ar de censura surgiu em sua expressão, fazendo-a estreitar os belos olhos castanhos ao se flagrar tamborilando a caneta, em vez de estar usando-a para trabalhar. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Passou a mão nos cabelos casta­nho-escruro, mordeu o lábio bem delineado e deu de ombros. Talvez estivesse precisando mesmo pa­rar um pouco e comer alguma coisa. Provavel­mente um chocolate resolvesse seu problema.

Empurrou a cadeira para trás, colocando a ca­neta atrás da orelha, repetindo o gesto do qual vinha tentando se livrar desde a infância. Então deixou o estúdio ensolarado e desceu para o andar de baixo.

Seu apartamento dúplex era incrivelmente are­jado e um pouco separado de seu local de trabalho. Aliás, fora justamente esse o motivo que a le­vara a ficar ali quando se mudara para Toquio. Um longo balcão separava a cozinha da sala, criando um espaço aberto e agradável para receber visitas. As janelas amplas permitiam que a luz do sol entrasse com vigor no ambiente, criando uma atmosfera saudável. Nos primeiros dias em que se mudara para ali, o único pro­blema que tivera de enfrentar fora o barulho vindo da rua, que a mantinha acordada durante a maior parte da noite. Tokio nunca dor­mia, mas, aos poucos, ela acabara se acostu­mando com isso.

Com seu andar elegante, outra característica herdada de sua mãe, Rin encaminhou-se des­calça para a cozinha. Tinha pernas esguias, ad­quiridas na época em que implorara para fazer aulas de balé, só para, pouco depois, enjoar e abandonar o curso.

Cantarolando baixinho, abriu a geladeira e examinou seu interior. Poderia preparar alguma coisa para si. Também havia tido lições de cu­linária na adolescência, e só se cansara delas quando sua criatividade começara a sobrepujar à de sua instrutora.

Suspirou, quando começou a ouvir aquele som que já estava se tornando familiar. Atravessando as paredes do prédio e o corredor, a música lhe chegou aos ouvidos com a mesma suavidade dos últimos dias. Triste e sexy, pensou ela. Era assim que definia aquela espécie de lamento do sax alto. O sr. Misterioso do 3B não tocava todos os dias, mas Rin gostaria que ele o fizesse.

Aquelas lânguidas notas prolongadas sur­tiam um efeito estranho em seu ser. Uma es­pécie de emoção que ela não sabia explicar. Bem, talvez porque a música era sempre tocada com muita emoção.

Seria ele um músico em começo de carreira, tentando encontrar seu lugar ao sol em Tókio? Sem dúvida, devia ter sofrido alguma de­silusão amorosa para tocar daquele jeito, pensou ela, enquanto tirava alguns ingredientes dos ar­mários. Devia haver uma mulher por trás de todo aquele sentimentalismo. Provavelmente uma rui­va deslumbrante que o enfeitiçara com seus en­cantos sedutores, fizera-o abrir o coração e depois pisara nele, ainda vivo, vulnerável e pulsante, com seu salto de sete centímetros.

Poucos dias antes, havia inventado um contexto diferente para seu novo vizinho. Nele, o sr. Mis­terioso havia saído da casa de sua renomada fa­mília com dezesseis anos. Vivera nas ruas, tocan­do sax nas esquinas de Osaka, uma de suas cidades preferidas, e recebendo alguns tro­cados por isso. Depois seguira em direção ao norte, enquanto aquela mesma família perseguidora, li­derada por um tio insano, vasculhava o país à procura dele.

Não desenvolvera muito bem a idéia do motivo pelo qual eles eram perseguidores, mas isso tam­bém não importava muito. Ele estava buscando seu lugar ao sol no mundo, confortado apenas por sua música.

Também havia a possibilidade de ele ser um agente federal trabalhando disfarçado. Ou um la­drão de jóias internacional fugindo de um agente do governo. Ou, quem sabe, um _serial killer à _procura da próxima vítima.

Sorriu consigo, então olhou para os ingredientes que havia acabado de separar sem prestar muita atenção. Quem quer que ele fosse, ponderou com outro sorriso, pelo visto estava prestes a ganhar biscoitos feitos por ela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O nome dele era Sesshoumaru Taisho. Não se considerava particularmente misterioso, apenas reservado. De fato, fora justamente o desejo de privacidade que o levara, ironicamente, a ir pa­rar bem no coração de uma das maiores cidades do mundo.

Felizmente, seria por pouco tempo, pensou ele guardando o sax na maleta própria para o ins­trumento. Seria por pouco tempo. Com sorte, dali a alguns meses a reforma de sua casa na costa rochosa de Chiba estaria terminada. Algu­mas pessoas diziam que o lugar parecia um forte, mas ele não se importava com isso. Pelo menos em um forte era possível se ter paz e silêncio durante semanas, caso fosse necessário. Além dis­so, ninguém podia entrar no local sem permissão.

Começou a subir a escada, deixando para trás a sala praticamente vazia. Costumava ficar ali apenas quando decidia tocar, pois a acústica do ambiente era ótima. Ou então para se exercitar, quando não tinha vontade de caminhar até a aca­demia alguns quarteirões adiante.

O segundo andar era o local onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo. Mas felizmente aquilo não duraria muito, pensou mais uma vez. Tudo que precisava enquanto estava ali era de uma cama, um guarda-roupa, iluminação adequada e uma mesa de escritório com um tamanho sufi­ciente para comportar seu _notebook _e os papéis de trabalho que ele costumava usar. Não quisera ter um telefone, mas sua agente insistira para que ele mantivesse pelo menos um telefone celular, para o caso de ela precisar entrar em contato com ele. Ssshoumaru aceitara a idéia, mesmo não gostando dela.

Sentou-se à mesa de trabalho, satisfeito por seus pensamentos estarem mais claros depois do breve exercício com o sax. Kikyou, sua agente, andava preocupada com o progresso de seu último roteiro teatral. Mas, em sua mente, tudo já estava bem definido. A peça ficaria pronta quando tivesse de ficar, e nem um minuto antes. Fora assim que ele sempre trabalhara, e não seria àquela altura de sua carreira que iria mudar de atitude, devido ao nervosismo de uma agente.

O problema com o sucesso, pensou ele, era o nível de cobrança que ele trazia consigo. Ao fazer algo que as pessoas apreciavam, você era sempre cobrado a repetir o feito, só que de maneira mais rápida e mais eficiente. Sesshoumaru não dava a mí­nima para o que as pessoas queriam. Elas pode­riam arrombar as portas do teatro para ver sua próxima peça, laureá-lo com outro _Pulitzer _ou lhe pagar um caminhão de dinheiro. Nada disso era importante para ele. Também não dava a mínima para críticas. Se o público não gostasse, que fosse à bilheteria e exigisse seu dinheiro de volta.

Para Sesshoumaru, o trabalho em si era o mais im­portante. E isso dizia respeito apenas a ele e a mais ninguém.

Financeiramente, estava seguro como sempre estivera. Kikyou costumava dizer que isso era par­te do problema. Sem a necessidade ou o desejo de ganhar dinheiro para incentivá-lo, ele havia se tornado arrogante e indiferente ao público. Por outro lado, dizia ela, isso também era o que o tornava um gênio da criação teatral. Sesshoumaru não se importava com nada, e isso era o que fazia seu trabalho ser tão especial.

Continuou sentado à mesa, pensativo. Porém, logo despertou do devaneio e passou a mão por entre os cabelos prateados. Seus olhos, de um âmbar intenso, perscrutaram as últi­mas palavras que havia digitado. A expressão sé­ria e os lábios ligeiramente apertados denotavam sua concentração.

Com os ruídos característicos da rua chegando-­lhe aos ouvidos, Sesshoumaru estava tendo de se es­forçar mais para voltar a penetrar na alma do homem que ele havia criado no texto mostrado na tela do computador. Um homem que lutava deses­peradamente para superar os próprios desejos.

De súbito, o incômodo som da campainha o fez praguejar, desconcentrando-o mais uma vez. Pen­sou em continuar ali e não dar atenção, mas sua noção da natureza humana o fez mudar de idéia, ao concluir que provavelmente o intruso continua­ria insistindo até obter uma resposta. Por isso, decidiu despachá-lo de uma vez por todas.

Imaginou que se tratasse da senhora do andar térreo. Aquela com olhos de águia, que parecia viver bisbilhotando a vida de todos. Ela já havia tentado abordá-lo por duas vezes quando ele es­tava saindo para o clube à noite, mas não tivera êxito. Sesshoumaru sempre fora muito bom em escapar àquele tipo de situação, mas aquela insistência já estava começando a aborrecê-lo. Seria melhor bancar o mal-educado de uma vez e deixar que ela saísse falando mal dele, afinal, não era do tipo que se importava com isso.

Porém, ao espiar através do olho mágico, não se deparou com a mulher corpulenta que ele havia imaginado estar ali, mas com uma bela morena de cabelos castanhos e lindos

olhos chocolate.

O que diabos ela poderia querer? Reconheceu-a como uma vizinha do mesmo corredor, cujo apartamento ficava quase em frente ao que ele estava ocupando. Depois de haver sido deixado em paz por quase uma semana, imaginara que a situação fosse continuar assim. O que, em sua mente, faria dela a vizinha perfeita. Mas, pelo visto, enganara-se mais uma vez.

Ainda aborrecido por ter sua paz perturbada, abriu a porta e apoiou-se nela. - Sim?

- Olá. - Oh, Deus, ele era a ainda mais bonito de perto, pensou Rin, contendo a vontade de suspirar.

- Sou Rin Mizuki, sua vizinha do 3A - apresentou-se com um sorriso amigável, in- dicando a porta de seu apartamento.

Sesshoumaru se limitou a arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Pois não?

Um homem de poucas palavras, concluiu Rin, mantendo o sorriso. Desejou que ele se distraísse pelo menos por um instante, para que ela pudesse esticar o pescoço e dar uma espiada no interior do apartamento. Claro que não poderia tentar fazer isso com aquele olhar perscrutador centrado bem em seu rosto, sem nenhuma indicação de que iria se desviar.

- Eu o ouvi tocar há alguns minutos. Trabalho em casa e, você sabe como é... O som atravessa as paredes.

Se ela fora até ali para reclamar do barulho, não iria conseguir nada, pensou Sesshoumaru. Ele tocava quando sentia vontade de tocar, e isso não mudaria devido à mera reclamação de uma vizi­nha, por mais encantadora que fosse ela.

Continuou a observá-la com atenção. Nariz arrebitado, lábios polpudos, sensualmente curvados...

- Geralmente esqueço de ligar o aparelho de som quando estou trabalhando - continuou ela em um tom animado, interrompendo os pensa­mentos de Sesshoumaru. - Por isso gosto de ouvi-lo tocar. Kouga e Ayamy ouviam Vivaldi durante a maior parte do tempo. Não deixa de ser agradável, mas se torna monótono quando isso é a única coisa que você ouve o dia inteiro. Eram eles que ocupavam o apartamento antes de você se mudar. Kouga e Ayamy - acrescentou ela, indicando o apar­tamento atrás dele.

- Eles se mudaram para Shikon, depois que Kouga teve um caso com uma vendedora da Saks. Bem, ele não chegou a ter um caso de verdade, mas parecia estar pen­sando na possibilidade. Por isso Ayamy deu-lhe o ultimato: se não mudassem de cidade, ela pe­diria o divórcio. A sra. Kaede deu seis meses de prazo para os dois continuarem juntos. Par­ticularmente, acho que eles vão conseguir re­solver o problema.

Dizendo isso, mostrou um prato com uma sim­pática decoração com detalhes amarelos cheio de biscoitos de chocolate cobertos por um plástico pro­tetor, próprio para alimentos.

- Estes biscoitos são para você - disse, es­tendendo o prato na direção dele.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a vista para olhá-los, dando a Rin a breve oportunidade de espiar a sala vazia atrás dele. Pelo visto; ele não tivera condições nem mesmo de comprar um sofá, pensou ela. Então os introvertidos olhos âmbar voltaram a fitá-la.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que me trouxe os biscoitos?

- Bem, fui eu mesma que os fiz. Às vezes, co­zinho para arejar um pouco a cabeça, quando não estou conseguindo me concentrar no trabalho. Na maioria das vezes, é cozinhando que eu consigo relaxar o suficiente para voltar a trabalhar. Mas se eu ficar com tudo isso, acabarei comendo tudo sozinha e vou me detestar por isso. - O brilho bem-humorado continuou presente nos olhos castanhos.

- Não gosta de biscoitos?

- Não tenho nada contra eles.

- Então, sirva-se - falou Rin, entregando o prato a ele.

- E bem-vindo ao prédio. Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou sempre por aqui. - Indicou a porta do outro apartamento com um gesto vago. - Se quiser conhecer os outros vizinhos, também poderei apresentá-lo a eles. Moro aqui há alguns anos e conheço todo mundo.

- Não quero conhecer ninguém - respondeu Sesshoumaru, dando um passo atrás e fechando a porta.

Rin ficou ali parada por algum tempo, atônita com o que acabara de acontecer. Em seus vinte e quatro anos de vida, nunca alguém havia fe­chado a porta em sua cara, mas, mesmo tendo acabado de passar pela experiência, felizmente concluiu que aquilo não a afetara tanto assim.

No entanto, teve de se conter para não bater à porta e pedir seus biscoitos de volta. Não iria descer tão baixo, disse a si mesma, girando deci­didamente sobre os calcanhares e encaminhando­se para seu apartamento.

Agora sabia que o sr. Misterioso era irresisti­velmente atraente, que tinha o corpo de um deus grego e também que ele era tão mal-educado quan­to uma criança de dois anos necessitada de umas boas palmadas no traseiro. Mas tudo bem, tudo bem. Iria sobreviver àquilo e aprender a ficar lon­ge do caminho dele.

Não bateu a porta de seu apartamento, para não dar a ele o gostinho de ouvir e deduzir que ela ficara irritada. Mas ao se ver no ambiente seguro de seu apartamento, virou-se para a porta e fez uma porção de caretas, mostrando a língua e mexendo as mãos ao lado das orelhas. E isso a fez se sentir incrivelmente melhor.

Contudo, a questão principal era que ele havia fi­cado com seus biscoitos, seu prato de sobremesa pre­ferido e com uma boa dose do seu bom humor. E tudo isso sem que ela sequer soubesse o nome dele!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru não se arrependia das atitudes que to­mava. Nem por minuto. Tinha quase certeza de que sua rudeza propositada manteria sua atraen­te vizinha a distância por algum tempo. A última coisa que precisava era do comitê local de boas­ vindas reunido à sua porta, principalmente sendo este liderado por uma bela morena falante, falante até demais, e com olhos de fada.

"Droga!", praguejou ele, em pensamento. Em Tókio, era de se supor que as pessoas igno­rassem os vizinhos. Ao se mudar para ali, tinha quase certeza de que esse era o comportamento vigente, mas, pelo visto, enganara-se.

A sorte era que ela era solteira, segundo Sesshoumaru pudera notar, pois se tivesse um marido, o pobre coitado provavelmente já estaria maluco com toda aquela tagarelice. O fato de ela trabalhar em casa e de haver deixado claro que estaria sempre por ali não era um detalhe lá muito agradável.

Como se não bastasse, também fazia os biscoitos de chocolate mais apetitosos que ele já tinha visto,isso também não era nada promissor. De fato, era quase imperdoável.

Conseguiu ignorar os biscoitos por algum tempo enquanto trabalhava. Na verdade, era capaz de ignorar até mesmo um holocausto nuclear quando assunto em questão era lidar com palavras em um texto. Entretanto, assim que Sesshoumaru se des­concentrou voltou a lembrar-se dos biscoitos que havia deixado na cozinha.

Continuou pensando neles durante horas, ao se vestir e enquanto massageava a nuca dolorida depois de horas sentado no mesmo lugar, em uma postura que sua professora do terceiro ano fun­damental, irmã Kanna Yru, classificaria como "deplorável".

Por isso, quando foi à cozinha buscar sua me­recida latinha de cerveja, não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o prato sobre a mesa. Abriu a la­tinha, tomou um gole de cerveja e continuou olhando para os biscoitos, pensativo. E se pro­vasse alguns deles? Afinal, não havia motivo para jogá-los fora, se já havia deixado bem claro para Rin Mizuki que não estava interessado em amizades.

Evidentemente, ela iria querer o prato de volta, e ele teria de esvaziá-lo de alguma maneira. Foi então que provou um deles e gemeu baixinho, aprovando o delicioso sabor. Depois comeu outro, com um suspiro de pura apreciação.

Quando já havia comido quase duas dúzias, foi que se deu conta do que estava fazendo e pra­guejou. Olhou para o prato quase vazio com um misto de autocensura e de indignação. Então foi para a sala e pegou seu sax. Seria mais saudável fazer uma breve caminhada antes de ir para o clube.

Ao abrir a porta, ouviu Rin se aproximando com passos firmes pelo corredor. Com ar de de­sagrado, ele deu um passo atrás, deixando apenas um pequeno vão aberto na porta. Mesmo a certa distância, ouviu a voz dela e arqueou uma so­brancelha ao notar que ela estava sozinha.

- Nunca mais! - protestou Rin. - Nem que ela me ameace de morte. Nunca mais pas­sarei por essa tortura novamente! É isso, e pon­to final!

Sesshoumaru notou que ela havia mudado de roupa. Estava vestida com uma pantalona e um _blazer _pretos, por cima de uma elegante blusa de seda lilás. Um par de brincos de argola dourados dei­xaram-na com uma aparência mais sensual.

Continuou falando sozinha, enquanto abria a bolsa do tamanho de um envelope do correio.

- A vida é curta demais para ter suas horas desperdiçadas com uma pessoa tão insuportável. Ela não vai me fazer isso novamente. Sei como dizer "não", e é isso que farei da próxima vez. Preciso apenas praticar um pouco, só isso. Onde diabos está aquela chave?

O som de uma porta se abrindo atrás dela a fez se sobressaltar e virar-se de repente. Sesshoumaru, notou que os brincos que ela estava usando não eram totalmente iguais e imaginou se aquilo seria um novo tipo de moda ou falta de atenção mesmo. Porém, ao se lembrar de que ela não estava con­seguindo encontrar uma chave dentro de uma bol­sa menor do que a palma de sua mão, optou pela última hipótese.

Rin parecia refrescada, como se houvesse aca­bado de sair do banho, deixando para trás uma nuvem de um perfume maravilhoso. E o fato de Sesshoumaru haver se sentido afetado por isso, deixou-o ainda mais aborrecido.

- Espere um pouco - pediu a ela, então voltou ao apartamento para pegar o prato.

Rin não tinha a mínima intenção de ficar ali esperando. Finalmente encontrou o escon­derijo da chave: no canto do bolso interno, onde ela mesma a havia colocado justamente para se lembrar de onde encontrá-la quando fosse necessário.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela en­trasse. Saiu do apartamento pouco depois e fechou a porta atrás de si. Em uma mão, trazia a maleta do sax e na outra o prato onde Rin havia colocado os biscoitos.

- Aqui está - disse a ela, jurando a si mesmo que não iria perguntar o que provocara aquele brilho de indignação nos olhos dela. Se o fizesse, era bem capaz que ela passasse a meia hora se­guinte contando a história a ele.

- De nada - ironizou ela, aceitando o prato.

Estava com a cabeça doendo, depois de haver passado as duas últimas horas ouvindo a conversa monótona de Kohaku, primo de Sango. Mas do que estava reclamando?, pensou com sarcasmo. Afinal, agora estava sabendo tudo sobre o mercado de ações e sobre as aplicações mais seguras que po­deriam ser feitas nele. Levada pelo mau humor, decidiu dizer poucas e boas ao sr. Misterioso.

- Ouça, se não quer fazer novas amizades, tudo bem. Não preciso mesmo de mais amigos - declarou ela, balançando o prato para enfa­tizar o que dizia.

- Na verdade, tenho tantos no momento que estou querendo me livrar de alguns deles. De qualquer maneira, não havia motivo para você ser tão rude. Tudo o que fiz foi me apresentar e lhe oferecer alguns malditos biscoitos!

Sesshoumaru teve de se esforçar para se manter sério.

- Malditos biscoitos deliciosos - confessou ele, arrependendo-se assim que viu um brilho de di­vertimento surgir nos olhos dela.

- E mesmo?

- Sim.

Dizendo isso, ele seguiu pelo corredor em di­reção à saída, deixando-a surpresa com aquela reação.

Foi então que Rin decidiu seguir seu impulso, um de seus _hobbies _preferidos. Destrancou rapi­damente a porta de seu apartamento e deixou o prato sobre a mesinha de centro. Em seguida, saiu novamente e trancou a porta. Então começou a seguir o sr. Misterioso, esforçando-se para não fa­zer nenhum barulho ao andar.

Seria um ótimo roteiro para uma nova aventura de Emily, pensou ela, contendo a vontade de rir. Claro que seria preciso criar um contexto onde Emily estivesse completamente apaixonada, con­cluiu, enquanto tentava descer a escada com ra­pidez e na ponta dos pés. Uma atitude como aque­la não poderia ser justificada como normal, ad­vinda de uma mera curiosidade. Teria de ser algo mais intenso, uma espécie de paixão desenfreada.

Ofegante sob o efeito de uma intensa expecta­tiva, flagrou-se com a mente repleta de possibili­dades. Ao sair do prédio, olhou rapidamente para os lados.

Ele já se encontrava no meio do quarteirão. Uma boa distância, concluiu Rin, começando a segui-lo e disfarçando um sorriso.

Em seu lugar, claro que Emily manteria um ar de mistério, escondendo-se atrás de postes e nas esquinas, para o caso de ele se virar de repente e...

Com um sobressalto, escondeu-se de repente atrás de um poste, quando a "vítima" de sua per­seguição arriscou um olhar por sobre o ombro. Le­vando a mão ao peito, Rin inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente a tempo de vê-lo virar a esquina.

Aborrecida por haver decidido usar saltos em vez de sapatos mais confortáveis para o jantar, ela respirou fundo e seguiu na mesma direção onde ele havia virado.

Seu vizinho caminhou durante vinte minutos, até Rin sentir os pés em chamas e todo aquele ânimo inicial se desfazendo como uma nuvem as­saltada por um sopro insistente. Teria ele aquela mania de caminhar todas as noites pelas ruas com o saxofone?

Talvez não fosse apenas mal-educado, mas tam­bém maluco. Provavelmente fora liberado de al­gum hospício naqueles últimos dias, e por isso não sabia ao certo como se dirigir às pessoas de uma maneira normal.

A família abastada e cruel o mantivera em uma espécie de cativeiro, afastando-o do resto do mundo para que ele não reivindicasse seus direitos sobre a herança da avó falecida, que morrera sob circuns­tâncias suspeitas, deixando toda sua fortuna para o neto. Por fim, era provável que todos aqueles anos de cativeiro, tendo de lidar com um psiquiatra cor­rupto, haviam-no deixado meio amalucado.

Sim, seria exatamente isso que Emily deduziria, chegando à conclusão de que somente seu amor puro e dedicado seria capaz de curá-lo. Então to­dos os amigos e vizinhos tentariam dissuadi-la, tentando mostrar os riscos que ela estaria cor­rendo. Mas Emily, sendo Emily, iria até o fim.

E antes que o sr. Misterioso pudesse...

Rin parou de repente, quando ele entrou em um clube chamado Delta's.

Finalmente, pensou ela, afastando os cabelos para longe do rosto. Agora, tudo que precisaria fazer seria entrar ali, encontrar um canto escuro onde pudesse se ocultar e ver o que aconteceria em seguida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

O lugar tinha cheiro de uísque e ci­garro. No entanto, não chegava a ser necessariamente ofensivo, segundo Rin pôde no­tar. Era algo mais... atmosférico, se é que se po­deria chamar assim. O ambiente era permeado por uma iluminação suave, tendo como destaque o agradável tom de azul dos holofotes que ilumi­navam o palco. Pequenas mesas redondas se dis­tribuíam por todo o salão, e embora a maioria delas estivesse ocupada, o nível de ruído era bem baixo.

Rin percebeu que as pessoas conversavam sus­surrando, desfrutando a companhia umas das ou­tras ou realizando novas conquistas.

Diante do espesso balcão de madeira do bar, à direita da entrada, alguns clientes se mantinham ligeiramente inclinados sobre suas bebidas, como que protegendo-as de possíveis invasores.

O ambiente lembrava o tipo de clube noturno que aparecia nos filmes em preto-e-branco da dé­cada de quarenta. Aquele tipo no qual a heroína usava vestidos longos e justos, batom vermelho ­escuro e uma mecha de cabelos caído sobre o olho esquerdo, enquanto se mantinha no palco, ilumi­nada por um único foco de luz, interpretando can­ções a respeito de amores frustrados.

Enquanto cantava, os homens que a desejavam, e contra os quais ela fazia seu protesto, manti­nham-se debruçados sobre seus copos de uísque, com os olhos parcialmente ocultos pelas abas de seus chapéus.

Em outras palavras, pensou Rin com um sor­riso, o ambiente era simplesmente perfeito.

Esperando não ser notada, andou sorrateira­mente junto a uma das paredes e sentou-se à mesa mais próxima. Então passou a observá-lo através da nuvem formada pela fumaça dos cigarros.

Ele estava todo vestido de preto. Rin não conteve um suspiro. O jeans e a camisa pretos ressaltavam ainda mais aquele ar sedutoramen­te másculo. A jaqueta preta de couro havia sido deixada sobre uma cadeira próxima ao palco. A mulher com quem ele estava conversando era uma linda mulher trajando um macacão vermelho feito de um tecido brilhante e muito justo, evi­denciando cada curva do corpo perfeito. Rin calculou que ela devia ter mais ou menos um metro e oitenta de altura. Como se não bastasse toda aquela beleza, quando ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, o rico som de seu riso se espalhou pelo ambiente.

Pela primeira vez, Rin o viu sorrir. Mas aquilo não era apenas um sorriso,, pensou ela, encantada com a transformação na, expressão do atraente semblante masculino. Aquilo era um intenso raiar do sol após uma noite sombria. Aquilo que o tor­nava tão irresistivelmente atraente a seus olhos, não poderia ser chamado meramente de "sorriso". Era uma expressão repleta de afeição, divertimen­to e charme. Mesmo àquela distância, Rin sentiu todo seu impacto. Com um suspiro, apoiou o quei­xo sobre a mão e sorriu, como se o sorriso houvesse sido dirigido a ela.

Imaginou que ele e a bela mulher fossem aman­tes, e confirmou isso quando a mulher segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou enfaticamente. Claro que um homem magnífico como aquele tinha de ter uma amante, no mínimo, exótica, concluiu Rin. E o lugar perfeito para um encontro entre os dois seria um clube noturno permeado por fu­maça de cigarro e músicas melancólicas.

Rin suspirou alto, considerando aquilo tudo romântico demais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No palco, Sara pousou a mão afetuosamente sobre o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Então, agora passou a ser seguido por mu­lheres, meu querido?

- Ela é maluca.

- Quer que eu a ponha para fora?

- Não. - Sesshoumraru não olhou para trás, mas podia sentir aqueles olhos chocolates observando-o.

- Estou quase certo de que ela é uma maluca inofensiva.

- Um brilho de divertimento surgiu nos olhos ne­gros de Sara.

- Então, vou só verificar se isso é mesmo ver­dade. Quando uma mulher começa a seguir um homem, meu querido, é melhor averiguar do que ela é capaz. Certo, Jaken?

O homem estiloso e magro sentado ao piano parou de dedilhar as teclas por um instante e sorriu para ela, em resposta.

- Faça isso, Sara. Mas não assuste a moça. Olhando daqui, ela parece ser bastante inofensiva. Pronto para começar? - perguntou ele, dirigin­do-se a Sesshoumaru.

- Você começa, eu acompanho.

Enquanto Sara descia do palco, os dedos longos de Jaken começaram a exercer sua magia. Sesshoumaru deixou-se levar pelo ritmo do piano, então fechou os olhos, permitindo que a música entrasse em seu ser.

Era assim que sempre acontecia. Aquilo sempre esvaziava sua mente das palavras, das pessoas e das cenas que geralmente a preenchiam. Quando ele tocava, era como se não houvesse nada além da música e do magnífico prazer de executá-la.

Certa vez, dissera a Sara que aquilo era como sexo, que tirava algo de você mas lhe dava o dobro em troca. E que quando terminava, era como se houvesse sido rápido demais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No fundo do salão, Rin também se deixou levar pelo ritmo suave e contagiante da música. Era diferente vê-lo se apresentar de simplesmente ouvi-lo tocar, com o som abafado atravessando as paredes do prédio. Vê-lo ali no palco era algo mais poderoso, mais excitante, quase como um apelo sensual.

Aquela música era um sonho. Do tipo perfeito para servir de fundo musical para um casal em pleno ato de amor. Deus, como ele tocava bem, pensou ela, mal contendo outro suspiro. Será que ele faria amor com aquela mesma intensidade? O pensamento provocou-lhe um arrepio pelo corpo.

Estava tão concentrada no que estava aconte­cendo no palco que não viu Sara se aproximar da mesa.

- Está gostando, meu bem?

- Hein? - Rin levantou a vista, sorrindo com ar de distração. - Oh, é maravilhoso. Quero dizer, a música é maravilhosa. Causa uma espécie de nostalgia em mim.

Sara arqueou uma sobrancelha. A garota tinha um rosto lindo e até inocente. Não parecia ser a lunática que Sesshoumaru descrevera.

- Está bebendo ou apenas ocupando o lugar?

- Oh. - Rin se deu conta de que um lugar como aquele se sustentava pela venda de bebidas. - Esta música pede um uísque - disse com outro sorriso. - Então vou tomar um uísque.

Sara arqueou a sobrancelha com mais ênfase.

- Você não parece ter idade suficiente para andar tomando uísque por aí, mocinha.

Rin suspirou. Estava acostumada a ouvir aquele tipo de coisa. Sem dizer nada, abriu a bolsa e tirou seu documento de identidade.

Sara o examinou.

- Está bem, Rin Mizuki. Vou pegar seu uísque.

- Obrigada.

Satisfeita, Rin apoiou o queixo sobre a mão mais uma vez e continuou ouvindo a música. Ficou surpresa quando Sara voltou com dois copos de uísque e sentou-se à mesa, a seu lado.

- O que está fazendo em um lugar como este, minha cara Rin?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas, no mesmo instante, deu-se conta de que não poderia revelar que seguira seu misterioso vizinho até ali.

- Moro perto daqui, e acho que apenas segui um impulso. - Levantou o copo de uísque e in­dicou o palco com ele.

- Estou contente de ter vindo - disse e tomou um gole da bebida.

Sara apertou os lábios. A garota podia até parecer inocente, mas tomava uísque como um homem.

- Se continuar andando sozinha pelas ruas, à noite, pode acabar tendo problemas, minha cara.

Um brilho de sagacidade surgiu nos olhos de Rin, acima da borda do copo.

- Não se preocupe, minha cara - respondeu ela, no mesmo tom.

Sara assentiu, considerando a resposta.

- Talvez não seja mesmo preciso eu me preo­cupar. Sou Sara Pardue - acrescentou ela, to­cando o copo no de Rin, em um brinde. - Este é meu clube.

- Gostei do seu clube, Sara.

- Ora, que bom - admitiu ela, com outra de suas ricas risadas. - Mas vejo que também gostou do meu homem, logo ali. Não tirou seus olhos felinos dele desde que chegou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin moveu o uísque no copo, pensando em como deveria atuar naquele jogo. Mesmo sabendo que poderia se cuidar nas ruas, ou em qualquer outro lugar, calculou que Sara era muito mais forte do que ela. Além disso, estavam no território de Sara, e sua desvantagem era mais do que evi­dente. Aquele modo de dizer "meu homem" dei­xara a situação bem clara. De qualquer maneira, não havia motivo para estragar logo no primeiro encontro aquilo que poderia se transformar em uma boa amizade.

- Seu homem é muito atraente - admitiu, em um tom casual. - Confesso que é difícil não olhar para ele. Portanto, vou continuar apenas olhando se isso não a incomodar. Além do mais, aposto que ele não tem olhos para outra mulher tendo alguém como você por perto.

Sara riu, exibindo os dentes alvos e perfeitos.

- Acho que não preciso realmente me preocu­par. Sabe mesmo se cuidar, não é, menina?

Rin sorriu, tomando outro gole de uísque.

- Sim, eu sei. - Decidindo mudar de assunto, ela acrescentou: - Gostei mesmo deste lugar. Há quanto tempo você o tem, Sara?

- Estou aqui há dois anos.

- E antes? Esse seu sotaque é de Osaka, não é?-

Sara inclinou a cabeça de lado, com um sorriso.

- Tem bons ouvidos, garota.

- Tenho sim, mas foi fácil reconhecer seu so­taque. Tenho família em Osaka e minha avó foi criada lá.

- Não conheço nenhum Mizuki... Qual é o sobrenome de solteira de sua mãe? - Grandeau.

Sara se encostou uma cadeira.

- Ei, conheço os Grandeau! Por acaso, é pa­rente da srta. Yura?

- Ela é minha tia-avó.

- Grande dama - asseverou Sara.

Rin fez uma careta, tomando outro gole de uísque.

- Impaciente, ranzinza e fria como um iceberg. Os gêmeos e eu costumávamos pensar que ela fosse algum tipo de bruxa ou algo do gênero.

- Gêmeos? - Sara se surpreendeu.

- Sim, meu irmão e minha irmã são gêmeos - explicou Rin.

Após uma breve pausa, Sara falou:

- Ela tem poder, mas apenas por causa do dinheiro e do sobrenome que carrega. Então você é parente dos Grandeau? Mas que agradável sur­presa. Quem é sua mãe?

- Genviève Grandeau Mizuki, a famosa artista.

- Srta. Gennie. - Sara deixou o copo sobre a mesa e levou a mão ao peito, encostando-se na cadeira com um sorriso.

- Quem diria que a filha da srta. Gennie algum dia visitaria minha boate. O mundo é mesmo pequeno.

- Conhece minha mãe?

- Minha mãe trabalhou como governanta para sua _grandmère, _minha cara.

- Mazie? Você é filha de Mazie? Ah, meu Deus!

- Rin tocou a mão de Sara, comovida. - Minha mãe falava de Mazie o tempo todo. Nós chegamos a visitá-la uma vez, quando eu ainda era criança. Lembro que ela fez bolinhos maravilhosos para nós - acrescentou com um sorriso saudosista. - Sentamos na varanda da casa, tomando limonada enquanto comíamos aqueles bolinhos divinos. Meu pai fez um desenho dela.

- Ela mandou emoldurá-lo e pendurou o qua­dro na parede. - Sara riu.

- Vivia toda orgu­lhosa dele. Eu estava na cidade quando sua fa­mília nos visitou. Estava trabalhando. Minha mãe falou daquela visita durante semanas. Ela gostava muito da srta. Gennie.

- Espere até eu contar a eles que encontrei você. Como está sua mãe, Sara?

- Ela morreu no ano passado.

- Oh. - Rin segurou a mão de Sara com mais firmeza. - Sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

- Ela teve uma boa vida. Morreu dormindo, portanto, acho que também teve uma boa morte. Seus pais compareceram ao funeral. Teve uma base familiar muito boa, Rin.

- Sim, eu sei. O mesmo serve para você - acrescentou ela, com um sorriso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru não estava entendendo mais nada. Lá estava Sara, a mulher que ele considerava a mais sensata das criaturas, conversando com aquela maluca como se ambas fossem velhas amigas. Compartilhando o uísque, as risadas e segurando a mão uma da outra como as mulheres costuma­vam fazer quando tinham muita amizade.

As duas já estavam ali, no fundo do salão, havia mais de uma hora. De vez em quando, Rin co­meçava um daqueles que só poderia ser outro de seus monólogos, gesticulando muito e rindo. Então Sara ouvia algumas palavras com atenção, e logo inclinava a cabeça para trás, rindo com satisfação e balançando a cabeça com ar de surpresa.

- Veja só aquilo, Jaken - disse, inclinando-se sobre o piano.

Jaken parou de tocar e acendeu um cigarro.

- Como velhas comadres - falou ele, após a primeira baforada. - A garota é muito bonita, Sesshoumaru. Tem uma animação fora do comum.

- Detesto pessoas animadas demais - resmun­gou Sesshoumaru, já sem vontade de continuar tocando. Em silêncio, começou a guardar o sax. - Até a próxima - despediu-se, ao terminar.

- Até - foi a resposta de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru pensou em sair e ir direto para casa, mas sentiu-se irritado com a possibilidade de sua amiga estar sendo aborrecida por aquela lunática. Além disso, seria bom mostrar à sua vizinha abe­lhuda que também estava de olho nela, e que sua perseguição não passara despercebida.

Quando parou ao lado da mesa onde as duas estavam acomodadas, Rin se limitou a levantar a vista e sorrir para ele.

- Oi. Não vai tocar mais? A música estava maravilhosa.

- Você me seguiu.

- Eu sei. Foi indelicado de minha parte, mas estou contente por tê-lo feito. Adorei ouvi-lo tocar e nunca teria encontrado Sara se não tivesse vin­do até aqui. Estávamos acabando de...

- Nunca mais faça isso - falou ele, antes de se encaminhar para a saída.

- Ooh, ele está mesmo uma fera. - Sara riu. - Esse olhar fuzilante é capaz de intimidar qual­quer um.

- Preciso pedir desculpas a ele - declarou Rin, ficando de pé.

- Não quero que fique bravo com você.

- Comigo? Mas...

- Voltarei logo - dizendo isso, Rin deu um beijo estalado na face de Sara, fazendo-a pesta­nejar de surpresa.

- Não se preocupe, vou resol­ver isso.

Enquanto ela se afastava, Sara ficou observan­do-a por algum tempo, antes de soltar outra de suas sonoras risadas.

- Não tem idéia de onde está se metendo, me­nina. E nem meu querido Sesshourmaru - acrescentou, com um brilho de divertimento no olhar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Do lado de fora, Rin saiu correndo pela calçada.

- Ei! - gritou para Sesshoumaru, que já se encon­trava a certa distância.

Então se repreendeu por não haver sequer per­guntado o nome dele a Sara, depois de todo aquele tempo de conversa.

- Ei! - repetiu, acelerando a corrida e conse­guindo finalmente alcançá-lo.

- Sinto muito - começou a falar, segurando a manga da jaqueta dele.

- A culpa foi toda minha.

- E quem disse que não foi?

- Eu não deveria tê-lo seguido. Mas foi um impulso, eu tenho dificuldade de resistir aos im­pulsos. Sempre tive. Além disso, eu estava irritada por causa do idiota do Koharu e... Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu só queria... Poderia dimi­nuir um pouco o ritmo dos passos?

- Não.

Rin revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sei que está desejando que um piano caia sobre minha cabeça, mas não precisa ficar bravo com Sara. Nós começamos a conversar e acabamos descobrindo que a mãe dela trabalhou para minha avó e que ela, Sara, co­nhece meus pais e alguns dos meus primos de sobrenome Grandeau. A partir daí, não paramos mais de conversar.

Sesshoumaru parou de repente e olhou para ela.

- Com tantos clubes noturnos em tantas cida­des do mundo... - resmungou ele, fazendo-a rir.

- Já sei: eu tinha logo de segui-lo até _aquele _e fazer amizade justo com sua namorada. Sinto muito.

- Minha namorada? Sara?

Para espanto de Rin, ele sabia rir. Rir de ver­dade, fazendo o som grave de sua voz se espalhar pelo ar.

- Por acaso Sara parece ser namorada de al­guém? Puxa, parece que você veio mesmo de outro planeta.

- Foi apenas uma suposição. Eu só não quis parecer indelicada, chamando-a de sua "amante".

O brilho de divertimento continuou nos olhos dele quando Sesshoumaru voltou a fitá-la.

- Não deixa de ser uma idéia engraçada, mas a verdade é que aquele homem com quem eu estava tocando é o marido de Sara, um velho amigo meu.

- O homem alto e magro que estava ao piano? É mesmo? - Mordendo o lábio, Rin pensou no lado romântico daquele contexto. - Não é lindo? - disse quase para si mesma.

Sesshoumaru se limitou a balançar a cabeça e con­tinuou a andar.

- O que eu quero dizer é... - Rin recomeçou a falar, confirmando a certeza que Sesshoumaru tivera de que ela não havia terminado o raciocínio, e de que, como sempre, não o terminaria tão cedo.

- E que percebi que ela foi apenas verificar qual era minha intenção. Para ter certeza de que eu não iria aborrecê-lo entende? Então uma coisa acabou levando a outra, e você sabe como é... Só não quero que fique bravo com ela.

- Não estou bravo com ela. Você, por outro lado, já me deu razões mais do que suficientes para ficar bravo.

Rin pareceu desapontada.

- Bem, sinto muito por isso. Prometo que o deixarei em paz, já que isso, aparentemente, é o que parece agradá-lo.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado por um momento, obser­vando-a se afastar pela rua deserta, em direção à calçada oposta. Por fim, deu de ombros e virou a esquina, tentando se convencer de que ficara aliviado ao se livrar dela. Afinal, não era de sua conta se Rin não se importava em se arriscar andando sozinha à noite. Além do mais, se não houvesse decidido segui-lo de repente, não estaria usando aqueles saltos tão altos e teria mais chance de correr, caso fosse necessário, diante de algum perigo.

Não, não iria se preocupar com isso.

Seguiu em frente com passos firmes, mas bastou percorrer alguns metros para girar sobre os cal­canhares com um resmungo abafado. Iria apenas certificar-se de que ela chegaria em casa em se­gurança, só isso. Assim que tivesse certeza disso, lavaria as mãos de qualquer responsabilidade e trataria de esquecê-la.

Havia acabado de virar a esquina, quando se espantou com o que viu. Mais adiante, um homem surgiu das sombras e agarrou Rin, que soltou um grito e começou a lutar. Sesshoumaru soltou a ma­leta do sax no mesmo instante e saiu correndo para ajudá-la.

Entretanto, parou de repente ao ver que Rin havia não apenas se livrado do marginal, como o atingira com um golpe certeiro do joelho em sua parte mais sensível, fazendo-o cair gemendo de dor no chão.

- Eu só tinha uma nota de dez aqui. Uma mízera mísera, seu imbecil! - gritou ela para o homem, enquanto Sesshoumaru se aproxi­mava.

- Se precisava de dinheiro, por que sim­plesmente não pediu?

- Está ferida?

- Sim, droga. E por sua culpa! - protestou ela. - Eu não teria batido nele com tanta força se não estivesse tão furiosa com você!

Notando que ela estava massageando a junta dos dedos da mão direita, que provavelmente ha­via sido usada antes do "golpe fatal" com o joelho, Sesshoumaru lhe segurou o pulso.

- Deixe-me ver. Mexa os dedos.

- Vá embora.

- Vamos, obedeça. Mexa os dedos.

- Ei! - gritou uma mulher abrindo a janela de uma casa do outro lado da rua.

- Querem que eu chame a polícia?

- Sim - respondeu Rin, movendo os de­dos, como Sesshoumaru lhe pedira. Então gemeu quando ele tentou massageá-los.

- Já estou bem, obrigada.

- Vítima polida, você, não? - ironizou ele. - Pelo visto, não quebrou nada. Mas será melhor fazer um exame mais detalhado.

- Muitíssimo obrigada, doutor. - Rin afastou a mão e levantou o queixo, indicando a rua com a outra mão.

- Pode ir agora, eu estou bem.

Quando o homem caído na calçada começou a se mexer e a gemer, Sesshoumaru o imobilizou com o pé.

- Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui. Por que não vai pegar o sax para mim? Eu o deixei perto da esquina enquanto ainda estava sendo ingênuo o bastante para pensar que você corria perigo.

Rin quase mandou que ele mesmo fosse pegá-lo, mas mudou de idéia ao pensar que se tivesse de bater novamente naquele bandido tal­vez já não tivesse tanta força quanto antes. Com o que lhe restava de dignidade, andou em di­reção à esquina e pegou a maleta que Sessshoumaru deixara para trás.

- Obrigada - agradeceu ao se aproximar.

- Por quê? - indagou ele, surpreso.

- Por haver se preocupado comigo.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Sesshoumaru forçou mais o pé ao ver o marginal co­meçar a praguejar, querendo se levantar. Somente quando a polícia chegou, dez minutos depois, foi que ele se afastou do bandido.

Rin não teve nenhuma dificuldade em des­crever o que havia acontecido, enquanto Sesshoumaru rezava para que ela conseguisse ser breve o suficiente para que eles fossem liberados logo. Evidentemente, tinha noção de que sua esperança era vã. Mas um homem podia so­nhar, não podia?

Porém, sua esperança arrefeceu de vez quan­do um dos policiais uniformizados se voltou para ele.

- O senhor viu o que aconteceu aqui? Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- Sim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Portanto, já eram quase duas horas da manhã quando ele e Rin finalmente voltaram para casa. Continuava com aquele gosto horrível do café da delegacia na boca e com aquela dor de cabeça que começara quando o policial lhe fizera a primeira pergunta.

- Foi um bocado excitante, não foi? Todos aqueles policiais e marginais reunidos em um mesmo lugar... A certa altura, notei que a única diferença entre eles era o fato de os policiais estarem uniformizados, por que os rostos inti­midadores pareciam todos os mesmos. Por que será que eles insistem em manter aquela ex­pressão todo o tempo? Um sorrisinho não faria mal a ninguém. Foi muito gentil da parte deles me mostrar a delegacia. Você deveria ter nos acompanhado. As salas de interrogatório pare­cem exatamente como aquelas que vemos nos filmes: escuras e assustadoras.

Sesshoumaru tinha certeza de que ela era a única pessoa do mundo que se interessava em fazer ex­cursões por delegacias.

- Estou elétrica - anunciou ela. - Você não está? Acho que não vou dormir tão cedo. Quer alguns biscoitos? Ainda tenho uma porção deles.

Sesshoumaru quase ignorou o convite enquanto tirava a chave do bolso, porém a sensação de vazio em seu estômago o fez lembrar-se que não havia co­mido nada nas últimas oito horas. E aqueles bis­coitos eram um pequeno milagre.

- Acho que vou aceitar.

- Ótimo! - festejou Rin, abrindo a porta e tirando os sapatos, antes de se dirigir à cozinha. - Pode entrar - disse por sobre o ombro. –

Vou colocá-los em um prato, para que possa comê-los no refúgio de sua casa, mas também não precisa ficar esperando no corredor.

Sesshoumaru entrou no apartamento, deixando a por­ta aberta atrás de si. Não ficou surpreso ao ver um ambiente decorado com cores alegres e com detalhes chamativos. Andou pela sala, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto ouvia a voz de Rin vinda da cozinha.

- Você fala demais.

- Eu sei - respondeu ela, colocando os bis­coitos no mesmo prato que emprestara antes para ele. - Principalmente quando estou nervosa ou elétrica.

- E alguma vez você já se sentiu de outra maneira?

- Sim, mas isso é raro.

Sesshoumaru viu uma série de porta-retratos sobre a estante, vários pares de brincos, um par de sa­patos a um canto da sala, um romance sobre a mesinha de centro e sentiu um leve aroma de maçã pelo ar. Tudo aquilo combinava com ela. Continuou examinando os detalhes da sala até parar diante de uma tira de jornal emoldurada e presa à parede.

- _Amigos e vizinhos - _leu o título impresso e observou a assinatura no canto direito inferior da tira. Lia-se apenas "Rin". - Isto é seu? - perguntou, no momento em que ela entrava na sala.

Rin olhou para o quadro.

- Sim, é minha tira de jornal. Não acho que você seja do tipo que lê as tiras cômicas do jornal, ou estou enganada?

Sabendo muito bem reconhecer uma pergunta pessoal quando uma lhe era dirigida, Sesshoumaru olhou-a por sobre o ombro. Devia ser o sono, con­cluiu, que o estava levando a considerá-la tão atraente àquela hora da noite.

- "Macintosh", de Grant Mizuki - Sesshoumaru leu outra tira emoldurada, pendurada ao lado da de Rin.

- É seu pai?

- Sim - ela assentiu.

Ler o sobrenome "Campbell" era o mesmo que ler "Mizuki", pensou Preston. Não era mesmo uma interessante coincidência?

Atravessando a sala, serviu-se de um dos bis­coitos que Rin havia colocado sobre o balcão que separava a sala da cozinha.

- Gosto do estilo do trabalho dele.

- Tenho certeza de que ele ficaria lisonjeado em ouvir isso. - Rin sorriu ao vê-lo pegar outro biscoito.

- Quer um pouco de leite?

- Não. Você tem cerveja?

- Com biscoitos chocolate?

Ela fez um ar de quem considerara aquilo muito esquisito, mas mesmo assim foi até a geladeira. Sesshoumaru teve a chance de ver que estava muito bem abastecida quando Rin se inclinou para exa­minar seu conteúdo, que também lhe deu a chance de ver o que uma calça preta sob medida era capaz de fazer a um traseiro feminino irresistivelmente arredondado. De fato, só se deu conta de que havia contido a respiração quando Rin se virou para ele com uma garrafa de Beck's Dark.

- Isto não serve? O Miroku gosta.

- Essetal de Miroku tem bom gosto. É um namorado?

Enquanto pegava os copos para servi-lo, ela respondeu:

- Miroku é o marido de Sango. Sango e Miroku Higurashi do 2B - explicou ela. - Fui jantar com eles esta noite e com Kohaku, o primo excessiva­mente insuportável de Sango.

- Por isso estava resmungando quando voltou para casa?

- Eu estava resmungando? - Rin franziu o cenho, então apoiou-se sobre o balcão e comeu outro biscoito. Resmungar era outro dos hábitos dos quais ela não conseguia se livrar.

- É pro­vável. Essa foi a terceira vez que Sango-chan arranjou um encontro entre mim e Kohaku. Ele é corretor da bolsa. Trinta e cinco anos, solteiro e bonito, se você for do tipo que aprecia tipos atléticos e másculos. Tem um BMW, um apartamento em Upper East Side, Westchester, uma casa de praia em Hamptons, só usa ternos Armani, aprecia a cozinha francesa e tem dentes perfeitos.

Divertindo-se com a maneira como Rin estava descrevendo o sujeito, Sesshoumaru tomou um gole de cerveja e perguntou:

- Então por que já não está casada com ele e morando em Westchester?

- Ah, você acabou de descrever o sonho de Sango.

E vou lhe dizer por que não quero isso para mim. - Ela comeu outro biscoito.

- Primeiro, não que­ro me casar ou ir morar em Westchester. Segundo, e mais importante, eu preferiria a morte a ter de me casar com Kohaku.

- O que há de errado com o sujeito?

- Ele... Ele me cansa! - desabafou ela, com uma careta de desagrado.

- Oh, droga, acho que fui indelicada, não?

- Por quê? Soou sincera para mim.

- Sim, estou sendo completamente sincera. - Rin pegou outro biscoito e o comeu, sentindo-se apenas um pouquinho culpada.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas acho que não leu um livro ou foi ao cinema nos últimos cinco anos. Talvez tenha as­sistido a alguns filmes selecionados, mas não a um filme para se divertir, entende? Tudo que ele sabe fazer é criticar o cinema o tempo inteiro, ou melhor, durante os cinqüenta e nove minutos de cada hora em que não fica falando das aplicações da bolsa de valores.

- Eu nem conheço o sujeito e já me cansei dele.

O comentário fez Rin rir e pegar outro biscoito.

- Ele é conhecido por ter a mania de olhar o próprio reflexo na colher quando está sentado à mesa - continuou ela. - Para se certificar de que continua perfeitamente "irresistível". E como se não bastasse tudo isso, ele beija como um peixe.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Como é isso exatamente?

- Ah, você sabe... - Rin fez um biquinho arredondado com os lábios e depois começou a rir. - É possível imaginar como os peixes beijam, mesmo que eles não façam isso. Mas se beijassem, seria como Kohaku. Quase consegui escapar sem ter de passar pela experiência esta noite, mas Sango, como sempre, deu um jeitinho de interferir.

- E não lhe ocorreu simplesmente dizer "não"?

- Claro que me ocorreu! Todo o tempo! - Rin forçou um sorriso, exasperada. - Mas parece que nunca consigo me expressar no momento certo. Sango me adora e, por razões que até a própria razão des­conhece, ela também adora Frank. Está convencida de que formamos um casal perfeito. E você sabe como é quando alguém que você estima começa a fazer esse tipo de pressão "para o seu bem".

- Não, não sei.

Rin inclinou a cabeça. Então lembrou-se da sala vazia no apartamento dele. Nenhum móvel, nenhum membro da família...

- A situação se torna muito inconveniente por que você corre o risco de magoar alguém, e isso não me agrada nem um pouco.

- Como está sua mão? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, ao vê-la massagear as juntas.

- Ainda está um pouco dolorida. Provavelmen­te terei dificuldade para trabalhar amanhã. Mas tentarei transformar a experiência em uma boa tira cômica.

- Não consigo imaginar Emily tendo coragem de nocautear um bandido - disse Seshoumaru.

- Ei, você _lê _minhas tiras! - exclamou Rin, rindo com satisfação.

- Uma vez ou outra.

Ela era realmente encantadora, pensou Sesshoumaru, admirando aquele lindo sorriso e o brilho de di­vertimento nos olhos incrivelmente castanhos de Rin. De súbito, flagrou-se imaginando como seria provar o sabor daqueles lábios rosados.

Era isso que acontecia quando um homem se dava a liberdade de ficar comendo biscoitos de chocolate no meio da noite na casa de uma linda mulher capaz de fazê-lo ver o mundo sob uma nova perspectiva. Uma perspectiva que, para ele, ainda oferecia riscos.

- Não tem o tom irônico de seu pai nem o gênio artístico de sua mãe, mas tem um talento inusitado para o absurdo.

Rin riu com indignação.

- Ora, muitíssimo obrigada pela crítica construtiva.

- Não há de quê. - Sesshoumaru pegou o prato que ela havia separado para ele levar.

- E obri­gado pelos biscoitos.

Rin estreitou o olhar enquanto ele se dirigia à porta. Bem, ele iria ver quanto talento ela tinha para o "absurdo" ao longo das próximas tiras.

- Ei!

Ele parou e olhou para trás.

- Ei, o quê?

- Você tem nome, apartamento 3B?

- Sim, eu tenho um nome, apartamento 3A. Taisho.

Dizendo isso, levantou no ar a latinha de cerveja e o prato, em sinal de agradecimento, e saiu, fe­chando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Bom, esse é o fim do cap 2

quero agradecer a todos voces que estão acompanhando a fic!

especialmente aos que deixam os reviws:

**_Naia-chan_**: amorrr valeu, como me falta inspiração para a redenção (a qual vc não me ajuda), to postando essa! Obrigada! e tb te amo bestona!

**_Acdy-chan_**: voce é uma das minhas maiores referencias no que quer dizer, fic com base em livros eu simplismente sou sua fã, tanto aki no fanfic quanto no orkut (votei pra vc ser moderadora da comu). Me sinto lisongeada vc ta curtindo e prometo posta logo. Escreve outra fic também!!!

_**Carol**_: como prometido, nao demorei, não foi? Eu só posto o mais rápido possivel pq sei o que é ficar na esperctativa por atualizações! amei seu comentário e espero que goste desse cap

**_Belinha chan_**: A rin ta uma comédia mesmo! kkkk tb achei ótimo o que anda aprontando nesse cap e vc, gostou dela seguindo sesshy? kkkk O nome do livro é vizinho perfeito mesmo! bjs

**_Rukia-hime_**: Pois é... Mais o que é sesshoumaru se nao tiver esse jeito friu e sesy dele né? mais ele ta ficando mais tragavel, nao acha? É essa história promete muitas aventuras!

Espero comentários e não demoro a postar!

Bjao e novamente obrigada pela aceitação!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III**

Quando muitas idéias a respeito de cenas e de pessoas preenchiam sua mente, Rin era capaz de trabalhar até seus de­dos começarem a doer e se recusarem a segurar adequadamente o lápis ou a caneta.

Nos dias em que isso acontecia, geralmente ali­mentava-se apenas com biscoitos e bebidas diet, por gostar de ter a sensação de que estava equi­librando as calorias em relação aos dias em que havia abusado delas.

No papel, a cada tira cômica, Emily e sua amiga Cari, que durante os últimos anos vinha apresen­tando muitas características da personalidade de Sango, planejavam e arquitetavam mil maneiras de descobrir os segredos do sr. Misterioso. Iria chamá-lo de "Quinn", mas não por muitos episódios.

Durante três dias, Rin mal saiu da mesa de desenho. Sango tinha uma cópia da chave de seu apartamento, por isso não era necessário ficar se preocupando em atender à porta quando a amiga aparecia para uma visita. E Sango nunca fazia ceri­mônia para abrir a porta para a sra. Kaede, ou para algum outro vizinho que decidia visitar Rin.

De fato, em um dado momento da terceira noite, havia tantas pessoas no apartamento de Rin que foi possível fazer até uma festinha informal, en­quanto ela terminava de colorir a tira cômica que sairia no jornal de domingo.

Alguém havia ligado o aparelho de som, mas a música não a distraiu. Os risos e a conversação chegavam até seus ouvidos, vindos do andar de baixo, mas ela não se importava com isso. Gostava da animação de seus vizinhos, mesmo quando não podia compartilhá-la.

Sentiu um delicioso aroma de pipoca e imaginou se alguém levaria um pouco para ela. Encostan­do-se na cadeira, examinou o que já estava pronto em seu trabalho. De fato, não tinha a veia irônica de seu pai nem a genialidade artística de sua mãe, mas tinha o que poderia ser considerado como um "talento inusitado".

Tinha a mão muito ágil e precisa para o dese­nho. Sim, gostava do que fazia e do resultado final de seu trabalho. Mas gostava principalmente do fato de ele fazer as pessoas rirem.

Se o sr. Taisho, do 3B, achava que ela ficara ofen­dida com o comentário dele, estava muito enga­nado. Rin estava mais do que contente com seu "talento inusitado para o absurdo".

Agitada pelo êxito de três dias de trabalho in­tenso, pegou o telefone assim que este começou a tocar.

- Alô?

- Ora, ora, se não é minha neta preferida.

- Vovô! - Rin se encostou na cadeira, com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudade, mas não me venha com essa história de "neta preferida", porque eu sei que você diz isso para todos.

Tecnicamente, Hiroshi Mizuki não era avô de Rin, mas isso nunca a havia impedido de considerá-lo como tal. Para ela, o amor ignorava tecnicidades.

- "Morrendo de saudade"? - Hiroshi repetiu. - Então por que não me telefonou ou para sua avó? Você sabe quanto ela se preocupa com você, aí sozinha, nessa cidade imensa.

- Sozinha? - Com um sorriso, ela segurou o te­lefone no alto, para que o som da festa no andar de baixo de seu apartamento pudesse ser ouvido por seu avô. –

Parece mesmo que estou sozinha, vovô?

- Está com seu apartamento cheio de pessoas de novo?

- É o que parece. E vocês, como estão? Está tudo bem por aí? Quero saber tudo.

Os dois passaram a conversar a respeito da fa­mília. Rin ouvia tudo com um brilho de diver­timento no olhar, rindo e fazendo seus próprios comentários de vez em quando. Ficou contente ao saber que havia uma reunião familiar marcada para dali a algumas semanas.

- Que bom! Mal posso esperar para ver todos novamente. Parece que faz tanto tempo que nos vi­mos, desde o casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome, no último outono. Estou morrendo de saudade de vocês.

- Ora, então por que esperar até a reunião de família? Você sabe que estamos aqui o tempo todo.

- Talvez eu faça uma surpresa a vocês.

- Pois telefonei para fazer uma a você - de­clarou Hiroshi, com seu costumeiro tom firme mas bem-humorado. - Aposto que ainda não sabe que nossa Kagome está esperando um bebê. Teremos mais uma caixinha de presente sob nossa árvore no próximo Natal.

- Oh, vovô, isso é maravilhoso! Vou telefonar para eles ainda hoje. E com Shippo e Naoki prestes a ter o deles nos próximos dias, teremos uma por­ção de bebês para mimar nesse Natal.

- Para alguém que gosta tanto de bebês, de­veria estar preocupada em ter um também - insinuou Hiroshi.

O velho tema, mais do que conhecido por Rin, fez com que ela começasse a rir.

- Meus primos já estão cuidando disso muito bem, vovô.

- Ah, se estão! - concordou ele. - Mas isso não a livra de sua incumbência, mocinha. Você pode até ser uma Campbell de nascimento, mas carrega a chama do amor dos Mizuki no coração.

- Bem, em último caso, ainda me resta a chan­ce de jogar tudo para o alto e me casar com Kohaku.

- Aquele sujeito com boca de peixe?

- Não, vovô. - Ela riu.

- Ele só beija como um peixe. De qualquer maneira, sim, é ele mesmo. Poderíamos dar algumas "trutinhas" como netos para você.

Hiroshi fungou, impaciente.

- Você precisa é de um homem, não de uma truta vestida com um terno italiano. Um homem com mais interesses na mente do que apenas dó­lares e investimentos. Alguém que entenda de arte e que tenha juízo suficiente para mantê-la longe de problemas.

- Sei me manter longe de problemas - lem­brou Rin, achando melhor não mencionar o in­cidente daquela fatídica noite.

- Além disso, vovó não iria gostar que eu o roubasse dela, portanto, terei de me conformar em continuar sozinha, aqui, nesta imensa cidade.

Hiroshi riu alto, do outro lado da linha.

- Com todos os homens que existem em Tókio, não é possível que não acabe encontrando um que lhe sirva. Você sai para passear de vez em quando, não sai? Não acredito que passe o dia inteiro sentada aí, desenhando seus papéis engraçados.

- Tenho feito isso apenas ultimamente, porque tive uma ótima idéia e precisei aproveitá-la logo. Estou com um vizinho novo, vovô. Ele é meio ta­citurno e reservado. Bem, digamos que ele é "cer­tinho" demais e que detesta que invadam o espaço dele. Acho que ele está desempregado, embora to­que sax de vez em quando em um clube aqui perto. É simplesmente o vizinho perfeito para Emily.

- Só isso?

- Bem, ele passa o dia inteiro fechado no apar­tamento e não fala com ninguém. O nome dele é Taisho.

- Mas se ele não fala com ninguém, como sabe o nome dele?

- Vovô. - Rin sorriu com ar travesso.

- Alguma vez já me viu desistir de falar com alguém quando decido fazer isso? Não que ele seja do tipo que se solta depois de alguns biscoitos de choco­late, mas, mesmo assim, consegui descobrir o nome dele.

- E o que achou dele? - indagou Hiroshi, fin­gindo um tom casual.

- Ele parece muito, muito incrível. Capaz de deixar Emily maluquinha.

- É mesmo? - Hirosho riu com satisfação.

Quando conseguiu saber tudo o que precisava da neta, Hiroshi fez a ligação seguinte. Cantaro­lando baixinho e examinando as unhas, lustrou-as sobre a camisa e sorriu quando Sesshoumaru atendeu ao telefone com um impaciente:

- Sim, o que é?

- Ah, essa sua natureza dócil sempre me deixa surpreso, Taisho. Chega até a me comover.

- Sr. Mizuki?

Sesshoumaru se ajeitou na cadeira no mesmo instan­te. Não havia como confundir aquele sotaque es­cocês. Mudando subitamente de humor, riu e afas­tou-se do computador.

- Isso mesmo, meu rapaz. Como está se saindo no apartamento?

- Muito bem. Quero lhe agradecer mais uma vez por me deixar usá-lo enquanto minha casa continua naquela infinita reforma. Eu nunca con­seguiria trabalhar com todo aquele barulho. - Dizendo isso, lançou um olhar de censura para a parede, enquanto o barulho do outro apartamento lhe chegava aos ouvidos.

- Não que a coisa esteja muito diferente por aqui esta noite. Minha vizinha parece estar comemorando alguma coisa.

- Rin? Ela é minha neta, sabia? Uma garota muito sociável.

- Até demais - falou Sesshoumaru, quase em um resmungo.

- Não imaginei que ela fosse sua neta.

-Bem, apenas informalmente. Precisa se sol­tar um pouco, rapaz, e ir participar da festa.

- Não, muito obrigado. - Ele preferiria saltar de pára-quedas, _sem _pára-quedas.

- Acho que metade da população do bairro deve estar lá nesse momento. Este seu prédio, sr. Mizuki, está cheio de pessoas que preferem mais falar do que viver. E sua neta parece ser a líder da "gangue de tagarelas".

Hiroshi riu. Admirava a sinceridade de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Ela gosta apenas de ser amigável com todos - disse, em defesa da neta.

- De qualquer modo, fico mais tranqüilo em saber que você está mo­rando no apartamento em frente ao dela. Você é um rapaz sensível, Sesshoumaru. Por isso não me im­porto em pedir que você fique de olho nela. Rin é muito ingênua às vezes, se é que entende o que eu quero dizer. Eu me preocupo com ela.

Sesshoumaru riu, lembrando-se de quando a vira acertar uma boa joelhada nas "partes baixas" do bandido que tentara atacá-la.

- Eu não me preocuparia se fosse o senhor. Pode acreditar.

- Bem, não vou mesmo me preocupar sabendo que você está por perto. Minha Rin... Ela é uma gracinha, não é?

- Linda como uma flor - anuiu Sesshoumaru.

- E inteligente. Também é responsável, embo­ra às vezes pareça levar a vida feito uma borboleta esvoaçante. Ora, mas também não é possível ser um iceberg e conseguir produzir uma tira cômica por dia para um jornal, não é mesmo? Só tendo muito senso de humor, e isso é o que não falta à minha Rin.

- Sem dúvida, sr. Mizuki.

- Para trabalhar nesse tipo de coisa - conti­nuou Hiroshi -, é preciso ser criativa, ter uma boa veia artística e ser prática o suficiente para encontrar temas nas situações do dia-a-dia. Mas você sabe de tudo isso melhor do que ninguém, certo? Escrever roteiros de teatro também não é um trabalho fácil.

- Não mesmo - concordou Sesshoumaru, massa­geando os olhos cansados depois de horas diante do computador.

- Mas você tem o dom, meu rapaz. Um dom raro que eu admiro muito.

- Esse dom tem sido mais como uma maldição para mim ultimamente, sr. Mizuki, mas obri­gado pelo elogio mesmo assim.

- Precisa sair um pouco, arejar a mente, beijar uma bela garota... Não que eu entenda muito do processo de escrever, embora tenha dois netos que se dedicam a isso, e muito bem por sinal. Deveria aproveitar mais o fato de estar aí, em Tókio, antes de voltar para sua cidade e se fechar em sua casa.

- Talvez eu ainda faça isso.

- Oh, sr. Mizuki? Poderia me fazer o favor de não mencionar a Rin que eu lhe pedi para ficar de olho nela? Ela não gosta muito de superpro­teção. Mas é que a avó dela vive preocupada com aquela menina e, você sabe como é, na idade em que estamos não é bom facilitar...

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, sr. Mizuki. Não di­rei nada a ela - Sesshoumaru prometeu.

Ciente de que aquele barulho não o deixaria mesmo trabalhar, Sesshoumaru saiu do apartamento. Tocou no clube de Sara, mas, dessa vez, nem mesmo a música o distraiu dos pensamentos que andavam rondando sua mente.

De onde estava, sobre o palco, não era difícil imaginar Rin sentada no fundo do salão, com o queixo apoiado sobre a mão, os lábios curvados em um sorriso e um brilho sonhador no olhar. De fato, ela conseguira invadir um de seus bens mais preciosos: a música. E ele estava se sentindo pro­fundamente irritado com isso.

O Delta era um de seus refúgios. Havia noites em que ele viajava de carro de Quioto até Tóquio só para subir no palco com Jaken e tocar até que toda sua tensão desaparecesse por meio da música.

Então voltava para casa ou, se já. fosse muito tarde, apenas se acomodava em um sofá no fundo do Delta e dormia até a manhã. Ninguém o abor­recia no clube ou esperava que ele desse mais do que queria dar.

Mas depois que Rin estivera ali, seu olhar insistia em se voltar para a mesa que ela havia ocupado, enquanto ele se flagrava imaginando se ela não estaria ali, observando-o com aqueles olhos de pantera.

- Rapaz - disse Jaken, tomando um gole de água da garrafa deixada ao lado do piano -, você está mesmo esquisito esta noite.

- Sim, acho que sim.

- Geralmente, quando um homem fica com essa expressão, é porque há alguma mulher en­volvida na história.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, negando o fato mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo.

- Não, não há nenhuma mulher. Estou preo­cupado com o trabalho.

Jaken se limitou a dar de ombros enquanto Sesshoumaru levava o sax novamente aos lábios. - Se é o que você diz...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru chegou em casa às três horas da manhã, preparado para bater à porta do apartamento de Rin e exigir silêncio. Por isso, foi um alívio chegar e descobrir que a festa havia terminado. Não se ouvia nenhum ruído vindo do apartamento dela.

Entrou em casa, trancou a porta e prometeu a si mesmo que aproveitaria ao máximo aquele mo­mento de paz. Depois de preparar um café forte, acomodou se novamente diante do computador, preparando-se para entrar na mente das perso­nagens que estavam arruinando suas próprias vi­das por não conseguirem seguir os impulsos de seus corações.

O sol já estava alto quando ele parou de tra­balhar, depois que o súbito surto de energia cria­tiva que se apoderara de sua mente finalmente se desvaneceu. Concluiu que aquele fora o pri­meiro trabalho mais consistente que ele consegui­ra realizar na última semana, e decidiu comemo­rar isso caindo sobre a cama com a mesma roupa com que estava vestido.

Não demorou muito para começar a sonhar. Um belo rosto com expressivos olhos chocolates se apo­derou da maioria das imagens que surgiram em meio a seu estado onírico. E juntamente com ele, uma voz insistente que parecia não parar mais de falar.

_Por que tudo tem de ser tão sério?, _ela pergun­tou, rindo ao deslizar a mão sobre o peito dele.

_Porque a vida é um negócio sério._

_Mas esse é apenas um dos lados da moeda. E há muitas e muitas moedas em nossa vida. Não vai dançar comigo?_

Ele já estava dançando. Estavam no Delta, e embora o clube estivesse vazio, havia música no ar. Uma música suave e sensual.

_Não vou ficar de olho em você. Não conseguirei fazer isso._

_Mas você já está._

Sesshoumaru apoiava o queixo no alto da cabeça dela. Quando ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e mordis­cou-lhe o queixo com sensualidade, ele sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo.

_Ficar de olho em mim não é tudo que você quer fazer comigo, não é?_

_Eu não quero você._

Ouviu-se uma risada leve como o ar.

_Acha que adianta negar isso até mesmo em seus sonhos? Pode fazer o que quiser comigo em seus sonhos. Não fará diferença._

_Eu não quero você, _ele repetiu, já deitando-se com ela sobre o chão.

Sesshoumaru acordou ofegante e suando, enrolado en­tre os lençóis. Depois de alguns segundos, quando sua mente finalmente começou a clarear, não con­teve o riso.

Rin era mesmo uma ameaça, concluiu. De fato, a única coisa que parecera mais sensata em seu sonho erótico fora o detalhe de ele repetir que não a queria.

Depois de passar as mãos pelo rosto, olhou para o relógio ainda em seu pulso. Já passava das qua­tro horas da tarde, e foi somente então que ele se deu conta de que aquela fora a primeira vez que ele conseguiria dormir por oito horas na úl­tima semana. Que culpa tinha ele, se seu relógio biológico andava meio maluco?

Ao chegar à cozinha, notou que teria de descer e comprar algo para comer. Tomou um banho e se barbeou pela primeira vez, depois de três ou quatro dias sem fazê-lo.

Pensou em comer algo fora, para ter uma re­feição decente. Quem sabe assim teria mais ânimo de enfrentar o horror de ter de fazer compras e ver todas aquelas pessoas armazenando carrinhos e mais carrinhos de comida no mercado.

Já vestido e sentindo-se mais bem-disposto, abriu a porta.

Rin abaixou a mão que havia acabado de le­vantar para tocar a campainha.

- Graças a Deus que você está em casa.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu deixar de se lembrar do sonho que tivera havia poucas horas.

- O que foi?

- Você precisa me fazer um favor.

- Não, não preciso não.

- Mas é uma emergência! - Ela o segurou pelos braços antes que ele pudesse se afastar. - E uma questão de vida ou morte! A minha vida e muito provavelmente a morte de Hakudoshi, sobrinho da sra. Kaede. Sim, porque um de nós vai morrer se eu tiver de sair com ele! Foi por isso que eu disse a ela que já tinha um encontro esta noite.

- E você acha que eu tenho algo a ver com isso porque...

- Oh, não seja ranzinza justo agora, Taisho. Não está vendo que sou uma mulher desespera­da?! Ouça, ela não me deu tempo de pensar, e eu sou péssima com mentiras. Quero dizer, não minto com muita freqüência, por isso não consigo mentir direito. Ela ficou insistindo em perguntar com quem eu ia sair, e eu não consegui pensar em ninguém mais a não ser você.

Rin continuou de pé bem diante dele, impe­dindo-o de sair. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, tentando se manter paciente.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, está bem? - disse a ela. - Isso _não é _problema meu.

- Não, eu sei que é meu. E com certeza teria inventado uma coisa melhor se ela não houvesse me pegado de surpresa, enquanto eu estava tra­balhando e pensando em outra coisa. - Deses­perada, Rin passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ela vai ficar me vigiando, entende? Vai querer se cer­tificar de que eu vou mesmo sair com alguém.

Dizendo isso, começou a andar de um lado para outro massageando as têmporas, como que para estimular os pensamentos. Sesshoumaru aproveitou o momento de distração de Rin e começou a seguir em frente pelo corredor.

- Ouça, tudo que terá de fazer será me acom­panhar para fora do prédio fingindo ser alguém que está interessado em mim - falou ela, atrás de Sesshoumaru.

- Poderemos tomar um café, ou algo do gênero, e passar algumas horas fora an­tes de voltarmos. Sim, porque ela também vai saber se não voltarmos juntos. Aquela mulher sabe de tudo! Prometo que lhe pagarei cem por isso.

Ouvir aquilo o fez parar de repente.

- Quer me pagar para que eu saia com você?

- Não é bem assim, mas é quase - admitiu Rin. - Sei que o dinheiro lhe será útil, e acho justo compensá-lo pelo tempo que você vai gastar. Cem dólares, Taisho, por algumas horas. Ah, e eu pagarei o café.

Sesshoumaru se encostou na parede e ficou obser­vando-a. A idéia parecia tão absurda que chegava a ser cômica.

- Nem um pedaço de torta? - perguntou a ela. A risada de Rin foi de puro alívio. - Torta? Você quer torta? Pois terá sua torta.

- Onde está ele? - indagou Sesshoumaru, olhando para o bolso dela.

- Ele? Ah... o dinheiro? Espere um pouco aqui.

Rin entrou no apartamento e Sesshoumaru pôde ouvi-la andando de um lado para outro, abrindo e fechando gavetas e armários.

- Deixe-me apenas me arrumar um pouco - disse ela, lá de dentro.

- O cronômetro está correndo, garota.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Onde diabos está mi­nha... A-ha! Dois minutos, só dois minutos. Não quero que ela fique dizendo por aí que saio com rapazes sem nem mesmo passar batom.

Sesshoumaru teve de admitir: quando ela dizia dois minutos realmente eram dois minutos. Quando voltou, _dois minutos _depois, estava usando um par de sandálias de salto alto, batom cor-de-rosa e um par de brincos de argola. Segundo ele pôde notar, quando ela lhe entregou o dinheiro, os brin­cos continuavam não combinando. Devia ser uma questão de preferência mesmo, concluiu ele. Uma "inusitada preferência pelo absurdo".

- Ficarei muito agradecida por isso - disse Rin.

- Sei que a situação deve estar parecendo ri­dícula, mas é que não tenho coragem de magoá-la.

- Se os sentimentos da mulher valem uma nota de cem para você, tudo bem. - Sesshoumaru deu de om­bros.

- E melhor para mim - acrescentou, guar­dando o dinheiro no bolso de trás da calça. - Agora vamos. Estou faminto.

- Oh, quer jantar? Também posso lhe pagar um jantar. Há um restaurante ótimo no final da rua, onde eles servem massas deliciosas. Tudo bem, vamos começar o teatrinho agora - avisou ela, enquanto se encaminhavam para a saída do prédio.

- Finja que não sabe que está sendo ob­servado por ela. Aja naturalmente e segure minha mão, está bem?

- Por quê?

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Taisho! - res­pondeu ela por entre os dentes, entrelaçando os dedos com firmeza entre os dele e sorrindo com ar sonhador. - Estamos saindo para um encontro, lembra-se? Nosso primeiro encontro. Faça um es­forço e finja que está se divertindo.

- Mas você só me deu cem dólares.

A ironia fez Rin dar uma gargalhada.

- Puxa, você é mesmo "durão", 3B. Vamos sa­borear uma refeição quente e ver se isso melhora seu humor.

De fato, melhorou e muito. Seria preciso ser um sujeito muito mais mal-humorado do que ele para conseguir resistir ao apelo de uma enorme travessa cheia de espaguete com almôndegas, alia­da à esfuziante companhia de Rin.

- Maravilhoso, não é mesmo?! - falou ela, gos­tando de vê-lo saborear o prato com tanta empolgação.

Provavelmente o coitado não tinha uma refeição decente havia semanas, pensou ela, lembrando-se do apartamento vazio. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo com dificuldades financeiras.

- Sempre como demais quando venho aqui - confessou. - Eles servem uma porção suficiente para meia dúzia de adolescentes famintos, mas acho que é isso que dá um certo charme ao lugar. Toda essa fartura. Depois, termino sempre levan­do para casa. o que sobrou e comendo demais tam­bém no dia seguinte. Mas dessa vez poderá me salvar levando um pouco para sua casa - acres­centou ela, com um sorriso.

- Negócio fechado - respondeu Sesshoumaru, to­cando a taça de Chianti na dela.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Aposto que há dezenas de clubes noturnos na cidade que se mostrariam mais do que interessados em contratá-lo.

- Hum?

- Para tocar sax.

Rin sorriu novamente para ele, que não re­sistiu ao impulso de observar aqueles lábios pol­pudos e convidativos.

- Você é muito bom no que faz - continuou ela. - Aposto que conseguirá arranjar um bom emprego logo, logo.

Divertindo-se com o comentário, Sesshoumaru le­vantou a taça novamente, sugerindo outro brinde. Então a srta. Rin Mizuka pensava que ele era um músico desempregado? Bem, melhor assim.

- As oportunidades vêm e vão - foi tudo que Sesshoumaru falou.

- Você toca em festas particulares? - Subita­mente animada, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa. - Conheço uma porção de pessoas, e há sempre al­guém oferecendo uma festa.

- Imagino que isso seja mesmo muito comum no seu círculo social - ironizou Sesshoumaru.

- Posso divulgar seu nome, se quiser. Impor­ta-se de viajar?

- E para onde eu iria?

- Alguns dos meus parentes são donos de hotéis - explicou Rin. - Nagoa não fica muito longe daqui. Acho que você não tem carro, certo?

Sesshoumaru conteve a vontade de rir, lembrando-se de seu Porsche "novinho em folha" guardado em uma garagem da cidade.

- Não aqui comigo - foi sua resposta.

Rin sorriu, mordiscando um pedaço de pão.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira, não é difícil se deslocar de Tóquio para Nagoa.

Por mais divertido que aquilo estivesse sendo, Sesshoumaru achou melhor amenizar um pouco as coisas.

- Rin, não preciso de alguém para adminis­trar minha vida.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu sei. Esse é um dos maus hábitos dos quais não consigo me livrar. - Sem parecer ofendida, ela partiu o pedaço de pão em dois e ofereceu um a ele.

- Eu me envolvo demais com as coisas - admitiu.

- Depois fico aborrecida quando as ou­tras pessoas se metem na minha vida. Como a sra. Kaede, atual presidente do partido "Vamos Encontrar um Pretendente para Rin". Isso me deixa furiosa.

- Porque você não quer um pretendente - afir­mou Sesshoumaru.

- Oh, sei que encontrarei um no devido tempo. Vir de uma família grande meio que nos predis­põe... A mim, pelo menos... A querer ter uma tam­bém. Mas ainda há muito tempo para isso. Gosto de morar na cidade grande e de fazer aquilo que quero quando eu quero. Detestaria ter de me sub­meter a horários rígidos, o que, definitivamente, não combina com meu trabalho de criação. Não que o meu trabalho não exija um certo tipo de disciplina, mas sou eu quem a faz, do meu jeito. Como acontece com sua música, imagino eu.

- Creio que sim - anuiu Sesshoumaru.

O trabalho dele raramente se tornava um pra­zer, como o dela parecia ser. Mas sua música, sem dúvida, era feita por prazer.

- Ei, Taisho - começou ela, com outro de seus sorrisos marotos -, quantas vezes você real­mente já se soltou e respondeu a uma pergunta com mais do que três frases curtas em uma mesma conversa?

Sesshoumaru comeu o último pedaço de almôndega de seu prato e olhou para ela.

- Gosto do mês de novembro. Geralmente, falo muito mais em novembro. É o tipo de mês de transitoriedade que faz com que eu me sinta mais filosófico.

- Três de uma única tacada - brincou ela. - E todas inteligentes. - Sorriu para ele.

- Você tem um senso de humor escondido em algum lu­gar, não tem? - Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela se recostou na cadeira com um suspiro e per­guntou:

- Quer sobremesa?

- Claro que sim - respondeu Sesshoumaru, como se aquela fosse a resposta mais óbvia.

Rin sorriu.

- Tudo bem, mas não peça _o tiramisu, _porque serei forçada a lhe implorar um pedaço, depois dois e então terminarei comendo metade dele e provavelmente entrarei em coma.

Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, Sesshoumaru fez um sinal para o garçom, com a autoridade casual de um homem acostumado a dar ordens. Aquilo fez Rin franzir o cenho.

- _Tiramisu - _pediu ele, sem hesitar. - E dois garfos - acrescentou, fazendo Rin rir alto. - Talvez entrando em coma, você fale menos.

- Acho que nem assim - salientou ela, ainda rindo. - Falo até dormindo, sabia? Minha irmã costumava ameaçar pôr um travesseiro na minha cabeça.

- Acho que eu iria gostar de sua irmã.

- Abbe é maravilhosa. Provavelmente o seu tipo também. Contida, sofisticada e inteligente. Ela dirige uma galeria de arte em Portsmith.

Sesshoumaru notou que estavam quase terminando de tomar a garrafa de vinho. O Chianti era mesmo muito bom, e provavelmente estava sendo a causa de ele se sentir tão relaxado. De fato, não se sentia assim havia semanas. Ou meses. Talvez anos.

- Então vai me apresentar a ela?

- Acho que ela iria gostar de você - considerou Rin, observando-o por sobre a borda da taça e apreciando a sensação de leveza que a bebida lhe dera.

- Você é bonito de uma maneira meio... Como posso dizer... Meio selvagem, acho. Além disso, toca um instrumento musical, o que apela­ria para o lado de Abbe que é sensível às artes.

E é auto-suficiente demais para tratá-la como al­guém da realeza. Muitos homens fazem isso.

- E mesmo? - Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu.

- Ela é tão linda que eles não conseguem deixar de agir assim. Abbe detesta esse tipo de atitude, por isso acaba sempre tendo de dispensá-los. Pro­vavelmente terminaria arrasando seu coração - completou Rin, fazendo um gesto com o copo.

- Mas a experiência seria boa para você.

- Não tenho coração - declarou ele, quando o garçom chegou com a sobremesa. - Pensei que já houvesse deduzido isso.

- Claro que tem. - Com um suspiro de ren­dição, Rin pegou o garfo e provou a primeira porção do doce, com um gemido de prazer. - Só que você o mantém guardado dentro de uma ar­madura, para que ninguém possa feri-lo novamen­te - finalizou ela. - Deus, não é maravilhoso? Não deixe que eu coma mais do que esse outro pedaço, está bem?

Sesshoumaru continuou a observá-la, aturdido com a precisão com que Rin tão casualmente o des­crevera, sendo que nem mesmo aqueles que di­ziam amá-lo haviam chegado tão perto.

- Por que disse isso?

- Isso o quê? Eu não lhe disse para não me deixar comer mais disso? Está querendo me matar?

- Esqueça. - Decidindo deixar o assunto de lado, Sesshoumaru afastou o prato do alcance dela. - O restante é meu - disse e começou a comer.

Felizmente, teve de ameaçar dar uma garfada na mão de Rin apenas uma vez.

- Nem sei como agradecer por você haver me livrado de ter de sair com Hakudoshi - disse Rin, quando os dois voltavam para casa.

- Por que simplesmente não diz a toda essa gente que não está interessada em ter um namo­rado? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, intrigado.

Ela suspirou.

- O problema é que não tenho coragem de ma­goar ninguém, e acabaria fazendo isso ao dizer a verdade. Eles só querem o meu bem.

- Mas estão controlando sua vida, Rin, mes­mo que com a melhor das intenções.

- Oh, eu não sei o que fazer! - Ela exalou outro suspiro. - Veja meu avô, por exemplo. Bem, na verdade ele não é meu avô no sentido estrito da palavra. Ele é sogro de Yuki, irmã de meu pai. Pelo lado da minha mãe, ela é prima das esposas de dois netos dele. É meio complicado, mas tentarei resumir ao máximo.

- Será que terei mesmo o privilégio de pre­senciar esse milagre? - Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Pare de me provocar - ralhou Rin, sem con­ter o riso. - Bem, a ligação familiar entre Hiroshi e Anna Mizuki e meus pais é mesmo complicada, então para que me esforçar em simplificar? Minha tia Yuki se casou com o filho deles, Alan Mizuki, você já deve ter ouvido falar nele.

- O nome não me parece estranho.

- E minha mãe, que antes tinha o sobrenome Grandeau, é prima dos irmãos Myouga e Azuka Aoki, que se casaram, respectivamente, com outros dois _netos_ de Hiroshi e Anna MacGregor, Mukotsu e Caine Mizuki. Por isso, Hiroshi e Anna são considerados como meus avós, entendeu?

- Acho que sim, mas já esqueci o motivo que nos levou a falar sobre isso.

- Oh, eu também. - Rin começou a rir, tendo de se apoiar nele para não perder o equilíbrio. - Acho que tomei vinho demais. Deixe-me ver... Sim, já lembrei. Casamenteiros. Estávamos falando de pessoas casamenteiras, o que meu avô, que por acaso é Daniel Mizuki, mostra ser em todos os sentidos. Quando o assunto é arranjar casa­mentos, é ele quem dita as regras. O homem é uma verdadeira raposa, Taisho. Você nem ima­gina... - Rin parou um instante e começou a contar nos dedos. - Hum... Até agora, acho que sete dos meus primos se casaram com pretenden­tes arranjados por ele.

- O que você quer dizer com "arranjados"?

- Não me pergunte como, mas ele meio que escolhe a pessoa certa para os netos e depois dá um jeito de uni-los de alguma maneira, deixando a natureza seguir seu curso. Então, antes que você se dê conta, já está a caminho do altar. No último telefonema, ele me contou que meu primo, lnuyasha, e a esposa dele, que se casaram no último outono, já estão esperando o primeiro filho. Meu avô está nas nuvens.

- E alguém já mandou ele parar de se meter na vida dos netos?

- Ah, constantemente - respondeu Rin, lem­brando-se das reprimendas da avó.

- Mas ele não dá atenção. Tenho a impressão de que a pró­xima "vítima" será Sakura ou Hanna, enquanto ele ainda estiver disposto a dar algum tempo de paz a meu irmão, Kyokotsu.

- E quanto a você?

- Ah, sou esperta demais para ele. Conheço todos seus truques e não pretendo me apaixonar tão cedo. E você, já esteve lá?

- Lá onde?

- Na terra dos apaixonados, Taisho-san. Não seja tão lento.

- Ora, não é um lugar, é uma situação. E não, acho que realmente não estive lá.

- Mas acabará indo - falou Rin, com ar so­nhador. - Eventualmente... - Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas parou de repente.

- Essa não! Aquele é o carro de Hakudoshi. Pelo visto, ele acabou vindo mesmo de Nagoa. Droga, droga, droga! Muito bem, lá vamos nós novamente com o plano. - Dizendo isso, virou-se para Sesshoumaru, mas teve de se apoiar nele ao sentir uma onda de tontura. - Eu não deveria ter tomado aquela última taça de vinho, mas acho que ainda sou dona do meu destino.

- Pode apostar que sim, menina.

Rin fez uma careta de desagrado.

- O suficiente para saber que o fato de você me chamar de "menina" demonstra que está sendo ar­rogante e querendo parecer superior a mim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Teremos apenas de andar mais um pouco de mãos dadas, até passarmos pela janela da casa dela. Com muita naturalidade, está bem?

- Não vai ser fácil, mas verei o que posso fazer.

- Adoro essa sua veia sarcástica. Muito bem, estamos prontos e preparados. Agora vamos fi­car só mais um pouco aqui porque ela está olhando - acrescentou Rin, arriscando um -olhar na direção da janela da casa da sra. Kaede. - A qualquer momento a cortina vai se fechar. Tenho certeza.

O fato de a situação não oferecer nenhum risco, e de ele estar começando a se divertir com tudo aquilo, manteve Sesshoumaru no lugar. Segundos de­pois, olhou disfarçadamente para trás, tentando notar se a mulher continuava à janela.

- Parece que ela não vai desistir assim tão fácil. O que faremos agora?

Rin moveu os olhos com rapidez, como que tentando pensar em algo.

- Terá de me beijar.

- O quê?!

- E terá de ser convincente - salientou ela. - Se formos convincentes, ela se convencerá de que não estou realmente interessada em Hakudoshi-sama. Prometo que lhe pagarei mais cinqüenta dólares por isso.

Sesshoumaru teve de se esforçar para continuar sério.

- Então, vai me pagar cinqüenta dólares para que eu a beije?

- Como um bônus - justificou Rin. - Farei qualquer coisa para mandar Hakudoshi-sama de volta para Nagoa. Aja como se estivesse sobre o palco, representando. Isso não precisa significar real­mente alguma coisa. Ela ainda está olhando? - perguntou, mudando de posição.

- Sim - respondeu Sesshoumaru, mesmo sem olhar para a janela da sra. Kaede.

- Ótimo, então vamos lá. Aja com romantismo, está bem? Posicione os braços assim, em torno de mim, incline-se um pouco e...

- Sei como beijar uma mulher, Rin.

- Claro que sabe. Mas um pouco de ensaio não fará nenhum mal...

Sesshoumaru se deu conta de que a única maneira de fazê-la parar de falar seria agindo. Em vez de circundar os braços em torno dela, puxou-a de uma vez para si. A última coisa que viu antes de seus lábios esmagarem os dela, foram os expres­sivos olhos chocolates se arregalarem de espanto.

Ele estava certo. Completamente certo, pensou Rin. De fato, ele realmente sabia como beijar uma mulher. Teve de se apoiar nos ombros dele para não cair, pois seus pés mal estavam tocando o chão. Então, para seu próprio espanto, deixou escapar um gemido.

Sentia a cabeça zonza, como se, de repente, os dois estivessem em outro lugar, longe das pessoas e do mundo. Seu coração acelerado parecia estar batendo alto a ponto de ser ouvido, e seu corpo se tornara trêmulo, vulnerável ao apelo sensual da proximidade máscula daquele que estava se tornando uma pessoa cada vez mais presente em seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

Era quase como no sonho, pensou Sesshoumaru, só que melhor. Muito melhor. O sabor dos lábios de Rin era adocicado e único, incapaz de ser res­gatado apenas pela imaginação. Depois de sabo­reá-los com voracidade, afastou-a um pouco, mas somente para verificar se o ar de desejo estava tão evidente no semblante dela quanto deveria estar no dele.

Rin ficou olhando para ele, ofegante, ainda com os braços circundando seu pescoço.

- O próximo é meu - disse ele.

Então Rin se entregou mais uma vez àquele turbilhão de sensações deliciosas e provocantes. Não protestou quando ele insinuou a língua por entre seus lábios e começou a explorar os recantos mais secretos de sua boca.

Quando ele se afastou pela segunda vez, mo­veu-se tão devagar que foi quase como se não qui­sesse fazê-lo. Sesshoumaru queria poder tê-la ali mes­mo, em meio à penumbra da noite e sob os olhares surpresos, e provavelmente escandalizados, dos transeuntes. Pouco lhe importava que olhassem. Queria saciar aquela sua sede pela energia sensual de Rin. De fato, só se conteve por saber que uma atitude mais ousada acabaria assustando-a. Ele pró­prio estava assustado com sua reação. Era como se sempre houvesse guardado um vulcão dentro de si que, de repente, resolvera entrar em erupção.

- Acho que isso será suficiente - disse a ela.

- Suficiente? - repetiu Rin, como se hou­vesse acabado de chegar de outro planeta.

- Suficiente para convencer a sra. Kaede.

- Sra. Kaede? - Ela balançou a cabeça, ten­tando ordenar os pensamentos. - Oh, sim, claro. Puxa, você é mesmo muito bom nisso, Taisho-sama.

Um sorriso relutante curvou os lábios dele. A sinceridade de Rin era realmente encantadora, pensou Sesshoumaru. E perigosamente irresistível.

- Você também é muito boa nisso, menina - respondeu ele, conduzindo-a em direção à entrada do prédio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin começou a cantar enquanto tra­balhava, fazendo um dueto com Aretha Franklin. Atrás dela, a janela aberta re­velava um belo dia ensolarado, vez por outra as­saltado pela leve brisa fria de abril e permeado pelo inevitável ruído das ruas de Tóquio.

No entanto, o sol do lado de fora não estava menos radiante do que o humor de Rin. Viran­do-se para o espelho preso à parede, a seu lado esquerdo, tentou imitar uma expressão de espanto que pudesse ajudá-la na caracterização de sua per­sonagem. Porém, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi sor­rir. Sorrir com plena satisfação.

Já havia sido beijada antes, claro. E também fora envolvida pelos braços de um homem. En­tretanto, todas as experiências que tivera se com­paravam a um mero "incendiozinho" local, se com­paradas à explosão vulcânica que fora se ver nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Na noite anterior permanecera com aquela de­liciosa sensação de zonzeira durante horas. Ado­rara cada um dos momentos daquela espécie de arrebatamento de sensualidade feminina. Poderia haver algo mais incrível do que sentir-se vulne­rável e forte, boba e sábia, confusa e esclarecida, tudo ao mesmo tempo?

E tudo que precisava fazer para sentir aquilo era fechar os olhos e deixar sua mente devanear, livre de qualquer censura. Imaginou o que ele estaria pensando, o que estaria sentindo. Nin­guém conseguiria ficar indiferente a um experiên­cia daquela... magnitude. Um homem não poderia beijar uma mulher daquela maneira e não sofrer... digamos... algum efeito colateral.

Sofrer até que era uma palavra adequada, con­cluiu ela, pensando nas conseqüências em seu pró­prio corpo. Riu, suspirou alto, então voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, cantando com Aretha Franklin as maravilhas de se sentir _like a natural woman. _Sim, estava mesmo se sentindo como mu­lher natural. Natural até demais. O beijo de Taisho deixara um rastro de chama em seu corpo e, embora aquilo fosse delicioso, era também assustador ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rin-chan, está muito frio aqui!

Rin levantou a vista.

- Oi, Sango-chan. Olá, meu amor! - acrescentou, olhando para Souta.

O bebê olhou para ela com um sorriso sonolento, enquanto Sango se aproximava da janela, manten­do-o apoiado sobre seu quadril.

- Está sentada diante de uma janela aberta, e a temperatura não deve estar mais do que quin­ze graus lá fora. - Sango fechou o vidro, com um arrepio de frio.

- Eu estava sentindo um pouco de calor - declarou Rin, deixando o lápis de lado para aper­tar a bochecha rechonchuda de Souta.

- É mi­lagroso, não, que os homens se transformem dessa maneira? Nascem como bebês lindinhos assim e depois... Uau! Transformam-se naquilo tudo.

Sango franziu o cenho, olhando a amiga com ar de curiosidade.

- Está com uma expressão meio engraçada - disse ela. - Sente alguma dor? - Pousou a mão sobre a testa de Rin, em uma atitude maternal.

- Não está com febre. Agora mostre a língua.

Rin obedeceu, ficando vesga ao mesmo tempo só para fazer Souta cair na gargalhada.

- Não estou doente. Estou é em estado de graça.

- Hum... - Sango apertou os lábios, não parecendo muito convencida. - Vou pôr Souta em sua cama para tirar uma soneca. Ele está até zonzo de sono. Depois prepararei um café para nós duas e quero que me conte o que está acontecendo.

- Claro.

Voltando a adquirir o mesmo ar sonhador, Rin pegou o lápis novamente e desenhou pequenos corações sobre o papel. Então se empolgou e co­meçou a desenhar outros maiores, esboçando o rosto de Taisho dentro de um deles.

Sim, ele tinha traços fortes e marcantes, mas que se amenizavam quando sorria. Ela adorava fazê-lo sorrir. Aliás, fazer as pessoas sorrirem era um de seus talentos.

Ficaria mais tranqüila quando conseguisse ar­ranjar um emprego para ele. Depois providencia­ria um sofá para aquela sala vazia, mas isso não seria difícil com seus contatos. Tinha muitos ami­gos que poderiam ajudá-la a encontrar móveis prá­ticos e por um bom preço. Queria ver o sr. Taisho instalado com mais conforto, só isso. Claro que não havia nenhum interesse de sua parte, afinal, faria isso por qualquer pessoa. Ainda mais por um vizinho maravilhoso que beijava como um deus saído diretamente do sonho de toda mulher.

Satisfeita com seus planos, cruzou as pernas sob si e voltou a se concentrar no trabalho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de deixar Souta no quarto, dormindo feito um anjinho, Sango desceu para o andar de baixo e abaixou o volume do aparelho de som. Então, sentindo-se como se estivesse em sua pró­pria casa, foi até a cozinha e preparou o café. Subiu a escada pouco depois, carregando uma ban­deja com duas xícaras de café e alguns biscoitos. Aquele pequeno ritual matinal era um de seus momentos preferidos do dia.

Considerava Rin como uma irmã e por isso fazia de tudo para vê-la feliz. De fato, não se dava tão bem nem com as próprias irmãs, que só sabiam viver reclamando da vida e dos maridos.

Deixando a bandeja sobre a mesa, entregou uma xícara de café a Rin.

- Obrigada, Sango-chan.

- Fez uma ótima tira esta manhã. Não acredito que Emily esteja disfarçada com um casaco e um chapéu, seguindo o sr. Misterioso por todo o dis­trito de SoHo. De onde ela tirou essa idéia?

- Você sabe que ela é uma criatura impulsiva e dramática. - Rin provou um biscoito. Era co­mum as duas se referirem a Emily e aos outros personagens como se fossem pessoas de verdade.

- E abelhuda também. Ela simplesmente preci­sava saber.

- E quanto a você? Já descobriu alguma coisa sobre nosso sr. Misterioso?

- Sim - respondeu Rin, com um suspiro. - O nome dele é Taisho.

- Também ouvi dizer isso. - Instantaneamen­te alerta, Sango apontou o dedo para a amiga.

- Ei, você suspirou!

- Não, só respirei mais fundo.

- Não, você _suspirou. _E por qual motivo?

- Bem, na verdade... - Rin estava morrendo de vontade de falar sobre aquilo.

- Nós... acaba­mos saindo ontem à noite.

- Vocês saíram? Como um casal? - Sango puxou a cadeira mais para perto da amiga no mesmo instante. - Onde? Como? Quando? Detalhes, Rin-chan. Quero detalhes.

- Está bem, então. - Rin virou mais a ca­deira, até ficarem uma de frente para a outra. - Você sabe que a sra. Kaede está sempre que­rendo que eu saia com o sobrinho dela, não é?

- Ah, de novo?! - Sango revirou os olhos. - Será possível que ela não vê que vocês não têm nada a ver um com o outro?

O imenso carinho que Rin sentia pela amiga foi o que a impediu de dizer que aquilo também servia para ela e Kohaku.

- Bem, é que a sra. Kaede adora o sobrinho. De qualquer modo, ela arranjou outro encontro entre nós ontem à noite, só que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ir. Mas você terá de jurar que não vai dizer isso a ninguém.

- Exceto Miroku.

- Tudo bem. Maridos estão excluídos do voto de silêncio nesse caso. Bem, o fato é que eu disse a ela que já tinha um encontro... com Taisho-sama.

- Você tinha um encontro com ele?

- Não, eu só disse isso porque fiquei deses­perada. E você sabe como começo a gaguejar quando minto.

- Deveria praticar mais. - Sango comeu outro biscoito.

- Talvez. Mas assim que acabei de dizer isso, percebi que ela iria ficar olhando pela janela para se certificar de que eu ia mesmo sair com ele, por isso tive de apelar e fazer uma espécie de acordo com Taisho-sama. Dei uma nota de cem a ele e lhe paguei um jantar.

- Você pagou a ele?! - Sango arregalou os olhos, mas estreitou-os em seguida, com ar especulativo. - Mas isso é brilhante. Se eu houvesse tido essa idéia na época da faculdade, quando não estava namorando ninguém e nem tinha com quem sair, a história teria sido outra, minha amiga. Como se decidiu pela quantia de cem?

- Achei que parecia justo. Ele não está traba­lhando regularmente, e achei que ficaria agrade­cido pelo dinheiro e pela refeição. Até que nos divertimos - acrescentou, com um sorriso. – Foi realmente muito bom. Só espaguete e boa conver­sa. Bem, na verdade, o encontro tendeu mais para o monólogo, porque Taisho-sama não é muito de falar.

- Taisho-sama - Jody repetiu o nome devagar. - Ainda soa misterioso. Não sabe o primeiro nome dele?

- Ele não o disse em nenhum momento e nem me ocorreu perguntar. De qualquer maneira, é melhor assim. Acho que fui meio precipitada, Sango-chan. Ele estava parecendo relaxado, quase ami­gável, então vi o carro de Hakudoshi e entrei em pânico. Imaginei que a sra. Kaede não iria me deixar em paz se eu não demonstrasse com clareza que estava interessada em outra pessoa. Então fiz outro acordo com Taisho-sama e ofereci a ele cin­qüenta por um beijo.

Sango apertou os lábios, antes de tomar outro gole de café.

- Deveria ter deixado claro que esse valor es­tava incluído nos cem - disse ela.

- Não houve tempo - justificou Rin. - Já havíamos definido o acordo e não havia mais tem­po para renegociar. A sra. Kaede estava nos espiando através da janela. Então ele me beijou bem ali, na calçada do prédio.

- Uau! - Sango comeu outro biscoito. - E qual movimento de impacto ele usou?

- Ele me puxou de uma vez e colou meu corpo ao dele.

- Minha nossa! A puxada súbita. Oh, adoro esse movimento.

- Então fiquei lá, em meio aos braços dele e mal conseguindo me equilibrar na ponta dos pés, porque ele é alto.

- Sim, ele é bem alto - anuiu Sango, ainda mastigando o biscoito. - E atlético também.

- Realmente atlético, minha amiga. Quero di­zer, seus músculos parecem rocha.

- Oh, Deus. - Sango lambeu os dedos, sem des­viar os olhos da amiga. - Então você estava lá, na ponta dos pés. E depois?

- Bem, ele... se inclinou.

- Ah, meu Deus... Uma puxada súbita com inclinação! - Em sua empolgação, _Sango _quase derrubou o outro biscoito que havia acabado de pegar. - Um movimento clássico. Quase nenhum homem utiliza isso hoje em dia, minha cara. Miroku fez isso em nosso sexto encontro, e foi assim que terminamos no meu apartamento, experimen­tando a comida de um _fast food _chinês, na cama.

- Pois Taisho-sama agiu como um perito no as­sunto. Então, quando eu estava sentindo a cabeça girar, ele se afastou de repente e simplesmente olhou para mim.

- Homens - disse Sango, com ar de censura.

- E fez tudo novamente! - festejou Rin.

- Um _duplo?! _Não acredito! - Sango segurou a mão da amiga, quase dando um-pulo de alegria. - Você recebeu um duplo, Rin-chan! Há mulheres que passam a vida inteira sem sequer saber o que é isso! Sonham com isso, claro, mas nunca passam pela emoção de experimentar a puxada súbita com inclinação seguida de beijo, olhar in­tenso e beijo.

- Foi minha primeira vez - confessou Rin. - E foi... maravilhoso!

- Tudo bem, tudo tem. Agora apenas a parte do beijo, certo? Apenas a parte dos lábios e das línguas. Que tal foi essa parte?

- Muito ardente.

- Ah, meu Deus! Acho que terei de abrir a janela de novo. Estou começando a suar.

Dizendo isso, levantou-se com um movimento súbito e abriu a janela, respirando fundo.

- Então foi ardente. Muito ardente. Continue.

- Foi como ser... Sei lá, devorada. Sabe quando seu corpo inteiro fica trêmulo, um calor gostoso se espalha por seu corpo e... - Rin moveu as mãos, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para se expressar. - Não sei como descrever.

- Tem de se esforçar. - Aflita, Sango segurou-a pelos ombros. - Tente isso: -na escala de um a dez, que nota você daria?

Rin fechou os olhos.

- Não há escala...

- Sempre há uma escala - Sango a interrom­peu. - Não é possível...

- Não, Sango-chan, o que eu senti não se enquadra em nenhuma escala.

Sango deu um passo atrás.

- Deus meu... Preciso me sentar. - Sango sen­tou-se, passando a mão pela testa. - Você experi­mentou um beijo que não se enquadra em nenhuma escala. Acredito em você, Rin-chan. Mas muita gente não acreditaria. Muitas pessoas poderiam até zombar dessa afirmação, mas eu acredito no que disse.

Rin sorriu.

- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você.

- Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? Significa que Taisho-sama arruinou sua vida. Agora, nem mes­mo um beijo nota dez vai satisfazê-la. Você vai sempre procurar um que não se enquadre em ne­nhuma escala.

- Isso já me ocorreu. - Pensativa, Rin pegou lápis e começou a tamborilá-lo sobre a mesa.

- Mas creio que será possível levar uma vida tranqüila e feliz, alcançando com certa regulari­dade uma escala entre sete e dez, mesmo depois dessa experiência. O homem pode até ir à lua, Sango-chan, viajar pelo espaço e se ver em outro mundo por algum tempo, mas tem de voltar para a terra e continuar vivendo.

- Puxa, isso foi sábio. - Sango tirou um lencinho de papel do bolso da calça. - Quase heróico.

- Obrigada - Rin agradeceu e, com um de seus sorrisos marotos, acrescentou:

- Mas, en­quanto isso, não fará nenhum mal bater à porta em frente de vez em quando, certo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin estava descendo para o andar de baixo, após uma manhã de intenso trabalho. Ao ouvir o familiar e agradável som do sax, pensou em bater à porta de seu vizinho para lhe oferecer um café, mas o som do interfone lhe interrompeu os pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Estou procurando o sr. Taisho, do 3A - disse uma voz feminina.

- Não, ele está no apartamento 3B.

- Oh, droga, então por que ele não está respondendo?

- Provavelmente porque não ouviu o interfone, já que está tocando sax - explicou Rin.

- Então poderia me anunciar, querida? Sou a empresária dele e já estou cansada de ficar aqui tocando esse interfone.

- Empresária dele? - Rin repetiu.

Bem, se Taisho tinha uma empresária, queria conhecê-la. Já havia pensado em indicá-lo a várias pessoas e talvez essa fosse sua chance de ajudá-lo de alguma maneira.

- Claro, pode subir - dizendo isso, acionou o botão que destravava o portão de entrada.

Em seguida, abriu a porta de seu apartamento e ficou esperando do lado de fora. A mulher que saiu do elevador parecia muito profissional e bem ­sucedida, segundo Rin notou- com certo espanto. _O tailleur _vermelho lhe atribuía um ar de ele­gância e sofisticação, assim como a pasta execu­tiva de modelo feminino.

Rin franziu o cenho. Então por que o clien­te dela parecia estar passando por dificulda­des financeiras?

- Você é a moradora do 3A?

- Sim, meu nome é Rin.

- Sou Shichinintai Kikyou, mas pode me chamar de Kikyou. Obrigada por haver aberto o portão para mim, Rin. Nosso "garotão" aqui não está atendendo ao telefone e, pelo visto, esqueceu-se de que tínhamos uma reunião à uma hora, no Restaurante Four Seasons.

- O Four Seasons? - Rin se surpreendeu. Aquele era um dos restaurantes mais caros da região. - No parque?

- Esse mesmo. - Com um sorriso, Kikyou apertou a campainha do apartamento 3B. - Sesshoumaru é muito talentoso, mas temperamental demais de vez em quando.

- Sesshoumaru? - Rin levou um instante para entender sobre quem ela estava falando. - Ah, Sesshoumaru Taisho. - Com um suspiro de indig­nação, acrescentou: - O autor de _Rede de Almas._

_- _Isso mesmo - confirmou Kikyou. - Vamos lá, Sesshoumaru, abra logo esta porta... - falou ela, tam­borilando os dedos sobre a madeira. - Quando ele decidiu passar alguns meses na cidade, pensei que conseguiria ter mais acesso a ele. Mas, pelo visto, eu me enganei mais uma vez. Ora, até que enfim.

Ambas ouviram o ruído das trancas sendo aber­tas com gestos súbitos e, aparentemente, mal-hu­morados. Então ele abriu a porta.

- O que diabos... Kikyou?

- Você perdeu o almoço - ironizou ela. - E não atendeu ao telefone.

- Eu me esqueci do almoço e o telefone não tocou.

- Você carregou a bateria?

- Provavelmente não. - Sesshoumaru continuou no mesmo lugar, olhando para Rin, logo atrás de Kikyou.

- Entre - disse à empresária. - Só me dê um minuto, sim?

- Eu já lhe dei uma hora - ironizou Kikyou, falando por sobre o ombro enquanto passava pela porta. - Obrigada mais uma vez, querida - ela agradeceu a Rin.

- Não há de quê. - Rin forçou um sorriso. Então fuzilou Sesshoumaru com o olhar. - Canalha - disse ela por entre os dentes, antes de entrar em seu apartamento e bater a porta.

- Não há nenhum lugar para se sentar aqui? - protestou Kikyou, atrás dele.

- Não. Quer dizer, sim. No andar de cima - resmungou em resposta, tentando ignorar a onda de culpa que o atingiu. - Não costumo ficar muito neste andar.

- Estou vendo. Quem é a garota que mora em frente?

- O nome dela é Rin Mizuki.

- Achei que ela me parecia familiar. É a cria­dora das tiras cômicas _Amigos e Vizinhos, _não é? Conheço o empresário dela. O homem é louco por ela. Vive dizendo que ela é sua única cliente à prova de ego e livre de neuroses. Nunca se queixa, não atrasa os prazos e está sempre lhe dando lucro com a venda de seus personagens em agen­das, calendários e outras coisas do gênero.

Diante do silêncio de Sesshoumaru, Kikyou acrescentou:

- Imagino como seria bom ter um cliente livre de neuroses, que se lembrasse dos almoços de negócios e que me mandasse presentes no meu aniversário.

- As neuroses fazem parte do pacote, mas sinto muito sobre o almoço.

O aborrecimento de Kikyou cedeu lugar à preocupação.

- O que aconteceu, Sesshoumau? Parece alterado por algum motivo. O roteiro não está indo bem?

- Não, ele está caminhando. E melhor do que eu esperava. O problema é que não tenho dormido muito bem ultimamente.

- Continua saindo para tocar seu sax até altas horas da noite?

- Não.

Estava era passando as noites em claro pen­sando em Rin, Sesshoumaru admitiu para si mesmo. Andando de um lado para outro e desejando tê-la em seus braços. Só que agora ela devia estar pro­fundamente magoada com ele.

- Bem, já que não teremos mesmo o almoço, que tal me oferecer um café? - sugeriu Kikyou.

- Ainda há um pouco na garrafa - disse ele. - Estava fresco às seis horas da manhã.

- Então, deixe-me preparar outro.

Depois de preparar o café, com os ingredientes que já se encontravam sobre a pia, Kikyou abriu alguns armários, à procura de algo para comerem. Considerava o bem-estar de Sesshoumaru como parte de seu trabalho.

- Meu Deus, Sesshoumaru, por acaso está fazendo greve de fome? Não há mais nada aqui, além de restos de batatas fritas e do que um dia foi um pão francês, mas que agora só serve para expe­rimento científico.

- Não fui ao supermercado ontem - explicou ele, sem conseguir deixar de pensar em Rin. - Para jantar, geralmente faço um pedido a algum restaurante.

- Pelo mesmo telefone que você não atende?

- Eu vou recarregar a bateria, Kikyou.

- Espero que sim. Se pelo menos ele estivesse funcionando, agora estaríamos sentados a uma mesa do Four Seasons, tomando champanhe Cris­tal para comemorar. - Com um sorriso, acres­centou: - Fechei o contrato, Sesshoumaru. _Rede de Al­_mas vai se transformar em um grande sucesso do cinema. Terá os produtores que quiser, o di­retor que preferir e a opção de fazer o roteiro pessoalmente. Tudo isso regado a uma generosa quantia, claro.

- Não quero que estraguem o roteiro - foi a primeira reação dele.

- Isso só dependerá de você. - Kikyou suspi­rou.

- Para não correr o risco de que algo não o agrade, faça você mesmo o roteiro.

Sem dizer nada, Sesshoumaru se aproximou da ja­nela, ainda tentando absorver a notícia. Um filme mudaria a perspectiva que a peça havia atingido no teatro, mas, por outro lado, geraria uma renda de milhões de dólares.

- Não quero me envolver demais nisso, Kikyou. Toda aquela loucura do cinema não me agrada.

Ela serviu duas xícaras de café e se aproximou da janela, entregando uma a ele.

- Então faça apenas o trabalho de supervisão. Ou de consultoria, se preferir.

- Sim, acho que isso será suficiente para mim. Providencie tudo, está bem?

- Pode deixar comigo. Agora, se você conseguir parar de dar pulos de alegria, poderemos conver­sar sobre seu trabalho atual.

Sesshoumaru curvou os lábios, sem conter o sorriso.

Levado por impulso, deixou a xícara sobre o pa­rapeito da janela e segurou o rosto de Kikyou entre as mãos.

- Você é a melhor e, com certeza, a mais pa­ciente empresária desse ramo.

- Está absolutamente certo. Espero que esteja tão orgulhoso de você quanto eu estou. Vai dar a notícia à sua família?

- Deixe-me primeiro digerir a idéia por al­guns dias.

- A notícia vai se espalhar logo, Sesshoumaru. Não vai querer que eles a recebam por outros meios, não é?

- Tem razão - anuiu ele. - Vou ligar para eles. - Com um sorriso, completou: - Depois de recarregar a bateria do telefone, claro. Por que não saímos para comemorar, tomando champanhe?

- Pensando bem, por que não? Ah, só mais uma coisa - falou Kikyou, em um tom casual. - Não vai me dizer o que está havendo entre você e a bela garota do apartamento 3A?

- Não tenho certeza de que haja alguma coisa para dizer - respondeu Sesshoumaru, em um resmungo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru continuava a não ter certeza sobre aqui­lo quando bateu à porta de Rin naquela mesma noite. Mas sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa a respeito daquela sombra de indignação e tristeza que vira nos olhos dela, horas antes.

Não que aquilo dissesse respeito a ela de algu­ma maneira, lembrou a si mesmo. Não pedira a ela que bisbilhotasse sua vida. De fato, fizera tudo para que ela se mantivesse afastada. Pelo menos até a noite anterior, concluiu ele, com um suspiro exasperado.

Sempre detestara agir por impulso, e fora justa­mente isso que fizera na noite anterior. Para come­çar, não deveria ter aceitado sair com ela. Ainda mais por um motivo tão idiota. E muito menos bei­já-la, ainda que por um motivo louvável: puro desejo.

Quando Rin abriu a porta, Sesshoumaru estava mais do que pronto para um pedido de desculpas.

- Ouça, sinto muito - começou, com um certo tom de impaciência. - De qualquer maneira, isso não era da sua conta. Vamos apenas esclarecer as coisas.

Ele fez menção de entrar, mas parou de repente quando Rin o deteve, levando a mão a seu peito.

- Não o quero na minha casa.

- Não diga tolices, Rin, foi você quem come­çou. Talvez eu tenha deixado as coisas saírem um pouco do controle, mas...

- Comecei o quê?

- Isso!

Sesshoumaru levantou as mãos, aborrecido pela falta de palavras e detestando ver aquela sombra de tristeza no olhar dela.

- Tudo bem, eu comecei - Rin admitiu. - Nunca deveria ter levado biscoitos para você. Sim, foi pura idiotice da minha parte. Também não deveria ter me preocupado em arranjar um em­prego para você e nem em lhe oferecer uma re­feição decente, por pensar que você não tinha con­dições de pagar uma.

- Droga, Rin...

- Você deixou que eu pensasse tudo isso! - ela o interrompeu, furiosa. - Deixou que eu acreditasse que estava passando por dificuldades, que era um músico desempregado, e aposto que deve ter rido muito disso. O brilhante e premiado roteirista Sesshoumaru Taisho, autor da magnífica peça _Rede de Al­mas. _Aposto que está surpreso por eu conhecer o seu trabalho. Uma idiota feito eu não anda por aí lendo críticas sobre peças de teatro.

Sesshoumaru continuou em silêncio, e ela o fez dar um passo atrás.

- Não é mesmo, Sesshoumaru? O que uma "dese­nhistazinha" de tiras cômicas de jornal iria en­tender de arte? Ainda mais sobre teatro, sobre literatura séria? Deve ter rido muito à minha cus­ta, não? Seu arrogante elitista! - A voz de Rin falhou, sendo que ela havia prometido a si mesma que isso não aconteceria. - Eu estava apenas tentando ajudá-lo.

- Mas eu não pedi sua ajuda. Eu não queria sua ajuda.

Sesshoumaru notou que ela estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas. E quanto mais isso se evidenciava, mais furioso ele se sentia. Sabia muito bem como as mulheres usavam o choro para arrasar um ho­mem, e não deixaria isso voltar a acontecer em sua vida.

- Meu trabalho diz respeito apenas a mim - acrescentou.

- Seu trabalho é produzido na Broadway e, se você não sabe, isso o torna público – retrucou Rin.

- Não tinha nada que andar por aí fingindo ser um saxofonista.

- Toco sax porque gosto de tocar, só isso. Não estava fingindo ser, alguma coisa, foi você quem deduziu isso.

- E você não fez a mínima questão de me esclarecer.

- E se eu tivesse feito isso? Eu me mudei para cá em busca de um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade. Queria ficar sozinho. Mas quando me dei conta, lá estava você me trazendo biscoitos, seguindo-me pela rua e me fazendo passar metade da noite em uma delegacia de polícia. Como se não bas­tasse, depois apareceu pedindo que eu saísse com você para se livrar do olhar bisbilhoteiro de uma mulher de setenta anos, só porque não tem coragem de dizer a ela para não se meter em sua vida pessoal. E quando pensei que já tinha visto tudo que poderia ver, qual não foi meu espanto ao receber a proposta de ganhar cinqüenta por um beijo.

O sentimento de humilhação finalmente fez uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto de Rin, enquanto uma espécie de nó se formava em sua garganta.

- Não comece com isso - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Quer que eu não chore vendo-o me humilhar desse jeito? Vendo você me fazer sentir idiota, ridícula e envergonhada? - Rin não se importou com as lágrimas que começaram a molhar seu rosto. Simplesmente continuou a encarar Sesshoumaru com toda sua indignação. - Sinto muito, mas não sou tão fria assim. Ainda choro quando alguém me magoa.

- Foi você mesma quem pediu isso.

Sesshoumaru tinha de dizer aquilo. De fato, ele estava desesperado para acreditar naquilo.

- Você conhece os fatos, Sesshomaru - disse ela, num fio de voz. - Tem todos eles à sua disposição, mas insiste em ocultar seus sentimentos por trás deles. Levei biscoitos para você porque pensei que poderia precisar de um amigo. Já me desculpei por havê-lo seguido, mas posso me desculpar novamente.

- Eu não quero...

- Ainda não terminei - Rin falou com tanta dignidade que o fez sentir uma onda de culpa. - Levei-o para jantar porque não queria magoar uma senhora muito doce e por pensar que você poderia estar faminto. Gostei de sua companhia e senti algo diferente quando você me beijou. Na verdade, pensei que você também houvesse sen­tido. Portanto, você está certo - ela assentiu, en­quanto outra lágrima rolava por seu rosto. - Fui eu mesma quem pediu isso. Suponho que guarde todas suas emoções para o seu trabalho e que por isso não encontre uma maneira de aplicá-las em sua vida. Sinto muito por você. E sinto muito por haver pisado em seu solo sagrado. Nunca mais farei isso.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse pensar em algo para responder, Rin fechou a porta. Então ele ouviu as trancas sendo acionadas com fúria. Girando sobre os calcanhares, voltou para seu apartamento e seguiu o exemplo dela, também fechando as trancas da porta.

Finalmente tinha o que queria, disse a si mes­mo. Solidão. Quietude. Rin não voltaria a bater à sua porta, não o interromperia, não o distrairia e nem o envolveria em conversas das quais ele não queria participar. Não lhe traria sentimentos com os quais ele não sabia o que fazer.

De pé, na sala vazia, suspirou alto. Estava exausto daquilo tudo.

* * *

Olá para todos!!!

Esse capítulo trouxe muitas confusões e surpresas!

Espero que tenham curtido, muito obigada pelas reviews!

**Naia-chan**: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk obrigada pela ajuda!!! Não deu pra postar ontem pq eu saí ontem! Mais tá ai, espero que vc tenha gostado! bjao

**Kuchiki Rin: **Que bom que vc está gostando da fic!!! Fico muito feliz com a sua aprovação sobre a nova Rin (ta impagável né? ela é sempre tão frágil...) E esse cap, tu gostou das atitudes dela? bjs

**Rin Taisho Sama**: Pois é... é meio estranho esse bj, mais se Jaken deixza né! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Tu gostou de Jaken como marido de Sara?Bj

**Rukia-hime: **Pois é, concordo com vc, esse bj é realmente stranho, mais eu acho que era mais pra dar a Rin aquela idéia de que ele é comprometido (afinal ele acha ela louca, não é?kkkkkkkkkk) E não se preocupe pq sesshy vai ficar masi adorável (dentro do possivel). Tô postando num tmepo legal, né? bjs


	5. Chapter 5

**INVASÃO DA BETA!!!! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu ^^Q**

**Bem, fazendo um pouco de comercial, venho aqui por estas bem traçadas linhas informar que tanto a fic _Um vizinho Perfeito_ quanto a _Redenção de um Youkai_ tem capas agora! É só ir no profile desta nossa querida autora, que estão lá^^ E me dêem suas opniões! Porque eu fiz de todo o coração pra essa menina que tanto amo^^ Ah e meu chamo Naia 8D (e não se preocupem, eu não vou ficar invadindo sempre!)**

**Vamos deixar de xurumelas e ir ao capítulo! Que nem eu li ainda por sinal...**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Sesshoumaru só estava conseguindo dormir por alguns breves cochilos. E estes eram invadidos por sonhos, sempre envolvendo Rin de alguma maneira. Via-se em lugares es­treitos e era sempre como se ela o houvesse levado até ali. Então ela se aproximava e o sonho se tornava perigosamente erótico, fazendo-o acordar excitado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

Também não estava conseguindo comer. Era como se nada o satisfizesse, como se nada pare­cesse tão saboroso como a refeição que os dois haviam compartilhado noites antes. Passara a se sustentar de café, até sentir seus nervos à flor da pele e o estômago queimando em protesto.

Mas estava conseguindo trabalhar. Quando suas emoções ficavam tumultuadas, seus surtos de cria­tividade se tornavam mais intensos. Era quase do­loroso ter de arrancar aqueles sentimentos de seu próprio coração, transferindo-os para as atitudes de seus personagens, mas era assim que ele trabalhava. Sempre fora. Arrancando seus próprios sentimentos e fazendo-os dar vida e personalidade àquelas pes­soas, por meio das palavras. Em sua mente, era como se já visse a peça sendo encenada no palco, com toda aquela avalanche de emoções sendo tro­cada entre os atores e o público.

A certa altura, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se do que Rin havia lhe dito antes de fechar a porta. Que ele devia usar todas as emoções no trabalho, esque­cendo-se de aplicá-las à própria vida.

Ela tinha razão, e talvez fosse melhor assim. Para ele, havia muito poucas pessoas nas quais poderia confiar. Seus pais, sua irmã... Ainda que sua necessidade de atender às expectativas deles agisse em sua vida como uma faca de dois gumes.

Havia também Sara e Jaken, amigos leais que não esperavam dele mais do que poderia oferecer. Kikyou, que sempre lhe chamava a atenção nos momentos certos e que o ouvia quando ele preci­sava de alguém para desabafar.

Não precisava de mais ninguém. Muito menos de uma mulher que, de um momento para outro, poderia decepcioná-lo. Não passaria novamente por isso. Aprendera a lição da primeira vez e ainda mantinha muito vívidas na lembrança todas as conseqüências que as atitudes de Kagura haviam provocado em sua vida.

Com todas suas mentiras, decepções e traições, ela meio que o deixara imunizado quanto àquele tipo de armadilha sentimental. Uma lição dura como aquela, aprendida aos vinte e cinco anos, não era algo fácil de se esquecer na vida de um homem. Desde que percebera a tolice que era acre­ditar no amor, nunca mais perdera tempo procu­rando por ele.

Ainda assim, não conseguia parar de pensar em Rin.

Tinha ouvido ela sair várias vezes naqueles úl­timos três dias. E também flagrara-se distraído com o som de risos, vozes e música vindos do apartamento dela. Rin não estava sofrendo, dis­se a si mesmo. Então por que ele estava?

Sentimento de culpa, concluiu. Havia magoa­do uma pessoa especial, ainda que sua atitude não houvesse sido necessária ou intencional. Havia-se deixado levar pelo charme de Rin, mesmo relutantemente. Não tivera intenção de magoá-la ou de fazê-la se sentir a pior das cria­turas. As lágrimas de uma mulher ainda surtiam um forte apelo em seu ser, por mais que ele sou­besse quanto elas podiam ser sinal de falsidade e de manipulação.

No entanto, as lágrimas de Rin não haviam lhe parecido falsas ou manipuladoras. Muito pelo contrário.

Por fim, convenceu-se de que não resolveria seu problema, enquanto não esclarecesse aquilo tudo de uma vez. Não havia se desculpado devidamen­te. Sim, iria pedir desculpas mais uma vez, agora que Rin havia tido algum tempo para refletir sobre o que havia acontecido.

Não havia motivo para os dois se tornarem ini­migos, claro que não. Afinal, ela era neta de um homem que ele admirava e respeitava muito. Além disso, duvidava que Hiroshi Mizuki ficasse sa­tisfeito se soubesse que ele havia feito sua querida neta chorar. E a opinião de Hiroshi Mizuki im­portava muito para ele. Sempre importara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sabia que ela estava fora, pois a tinha ouvido fechar a porta algum tempo antes. Talvez fosse melhor ficar esperando-a, para não perder a chan­ce de falar com ela enquanto ainda estava movido por aquela onda de determinação.

Porém, provavelmente teria desistido se visse a expressão furiosa de Rin meia hora depois, quando ela entrou no elevador, vindo do mercado. Estava aborrecida com o simples fato de ter de passar diante da porta de Sesshoumaru. Detestava o fato de ter de se lembrar dele ao passar por ali, de como agira feito uma idiota, e pior: de quanto ele a fizera sentir-se uma idiota.

Equilibrando os dois pacotes que trazia nos bra­ços, tentou encontrar logo a chave na bolsa, para não correr o risco de passar muito tempo no cor­redor. O elevador fez o característico ruído indis­creto ao parar em seu andar, mas ela continuou procurando a chave depois de sair dele.

Então enrijeceu o maxilar e estreitou o olhar ao notar a presença de Sesshoumaru no final do corredor.

- Oi, Rin. - Sesshoumaru nunca vira um olhar tão gélido a ponto de deixá-lo desconcertado. - Ah, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, obrigada - replicou ela, rezando para encontrar logo a maldita chave.

- Precisa sim, se vai mesmo ficar aí vascu­lhando a bolsa.

Sesshoumaru tentou sorrir, antes de começar uma espécie de cabo-de-guerra por causa de um dos pacotes. Por fim, conseguiu tirá-lo de Rin.

- Escute aqui, já disse que sinto muito. Quan­tas vezes terei de dizer isso até que você se con­vença de que estou sendo sincero?

- Vá para o inferno! - bradou ela. - Quantas vezes terei de dizer isso até que você comece a sentir o calor das chamas?

Rin finalmente encontrou a chave e colocou-a na fechadura.

- Agora me dê meu pacote.

- Eu o levarei para você.

- Já disse para me dar maldito pacote - man­dou ela, por entre os dentes. Os dois voltaram a "brincar" de cabo-de-guerra, até ela deixar escapar um suspiro resignado.

- Então, fique com ele!

Ela abriu a porta com um movimento abrupto, mas antes que pudesse fechá-la, Sesshoumaru a segurou e entrou sem maiores dificuldades. Os dois se en­treolharam, estreitaram os olhos e Sesshoumaru teve a impressão de ver um brilho de vingança nos olhos dela.

- Nem pense nisso - avisou ele. - Não estou usando cueca de ferro.

Ainda assim, Rin pensou na possibilidade de causar algum dano. Mas desistiu ao concluir que isso só o faria sentir-se mais importante do que ela estava determinada a fazê-lo se sentir. Então, limitou-se a girar sobre os calcanhares e tirar os tênis cor-de-rosa, como costumava fazer ao chegar em casa. Em seguida foi até a mesa e colocou sobre ela o pacote que estava carregando. Quando Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, ela assentiu.

- Obrigada. Quer uma gorjeta?

-- Muito engraçado. Primeiro vamos acertar isso. - Sesshoumaru pegou a carteira no bolso, tirou dela uma nota de cem e a entregou a Rin.

- Aqui está.

- Não vou aceitar o dinheiro de volta. Você fez por merecê-lo.

- Não vou aceitar seu dinheiro por aquilo que acabou se tornando uma piada de mau gosto.

- Piada de mau gosto?! - A sombra de frieza nos olhos dela se transformou em chamas castanhas.

- Então foi isso para você? Bem, mas não estou surpresa. Já que tocou no assunto, acho que ainda estou lhe devendo cinqüenta, não?

Sesshoumaru enrijeceu o maxilar quando ela abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar o dinheiro. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

- Não me provoque, Rin. Pegue o dinheiro de volta de uma vez.

- Não.

- Eu disse para pegar esse maldito dinheiro de volta. - Dizendo isso, ele lhe segurou o pulso e co­locou o dinheiro palma da mão dela.

- Agora... - interrompeu-se, atônito, quando a viu rasgar a nota de cem em pedacinhos e jogá-los no ar.

- Pronto! Problema resolvido.

- Essa foi uma atitude muito idiota - Sesshoumaru a censurou.

- Idiota? Bem, para que quebrar a regra, não é mesmo? Pode ir embora agora.

A voz dela estava tão estridente e furiosa que Sesshoumaru teve de se conter para não pestanejar.

- Muito bom, muito eficaz - disse ele. - A dama da voz supersônica finalmente apareceu.

Quando ela voltou a falar, em um tom ainda mais abrupto, conseguiu sobressaltá-lo.

- Muito eficiente mesmo - ironizou Sesshoumaru.

Furiosa demais para continuar o combate ver­bal, Rin simplesmente foi até a mesa e começou a esvaziar os pacotes. Se insultos e gritos não estavam funcionando, talvez ignorá-lo desse al­gum resultado.

De fato, talvez até houvesse funcionado se Sesshoumaru não tivesse visto suas mãos trêmulas, quando ela colocou uma caixa sobre a mesa. Ver aquilo, levou-o a sentir mais uma vez aquela onda de culpa que vinha experimentando nos últimos dias.

- Rin, sinto muito. - Ele a viu hesitar, então pegar uma latinha de sopa e colocá-la sobre a mesa.

- A situação me escapou do controle e eu não fiz nada para corrigir meu erro. Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa.

- Não precisava ter mentido para mim. Eu teria deixado você em paz.

- Eu não menti, pelo menos não comecei. Mas deixei que você, continuasse pensando algo que não era verdade. Quero minha privacidade. Preciso dela.

- Pois agora a tem. Afinal, não fui eu quem acabou de passar pela porta do apartamento de outra pessoa.

- Não, não foi você. - Sesshoumaru enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, então tirou-as novamente e apoiou-as sobre a mesa.

- Eu magoei você, e não queria ter feito isso. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

Rin fechou os olhos, sentindo que o muro que havia levantado para se proteger começara a ruir.

- Por que mentiu?

- Porque pensei que isso a manteria em seu próprio lugar. Porque senti que sua proximidade era um pouco perigosa demais para mim. E por­que, no íntimo, parte de mim desejava que você continuasse querendo me ajudar a encontrar um emprego. - Sesshoumaru hesitou ao vê-la encolher os ombros. - Rin, eu não quis ofendê-la. Mas como poderia não me divertir vendo-a me oferecer cem para jantar com você? E tudo isso para não magoar uma velhinha de setenta anos e poder, ao mesmo tempo, oferecer uma boa refeição a um saxofonista desempregado. Aquilo foi muito... doce de sua parte. E isso não é algo muito comum de eu dizer, pode acreditar.

- É humilhante - resmungou ela, pegando o outro pacote e se encaminhando para a cozinha.

- Não deixe que seja. - Sesshoumaru deu a volta pelo balcão, de modo que os dois ficaram na co­zinha. - A situação só teve aquele efeito desas­troso porque deixei que a coisa fosse longe demais. Assumo a culpa por isso. Se eu tivesse lhe contado a verdade durante o jantar, como deveria ter feito, aposto que você teria rido muito de tudo. Mas, em vez disso, eu a fiz chorar e não consigo me perdoar por isso.

Rin permaneceu onde estava, diante da gela­deira. Não imaginara que Sesshoumaru fosse se importar tanto com aquilo, e que se desculpar houvesse se tornado uma questão tão essencial para ele. Mas, pelo visto, enganara-se. E ela simplesmente não con­seguia resistir à completa sinceridade de alguém.

Respirando fundo, disse a si mesma que talvez valesse a pena tentar fazer as pazes com ele.

- Quer uma cerveja?

Sesshoumaru relaxou os ombros no mesmo instante.

- Claro que quero.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. - Rin pegou uma garrafa, colocou-a sobre a pia e começou a procu­rar um copo para ele.

- Deve estar com sede. Eu nunca tinha ouvido você falar tanto de uma só vez desde que nos conhecemos.

Quando se virou para ele com o copo de cer­veja, Sesshoumaru estava com um brilho de diverti­mento no olhar.

- Obrigado - agradeceu ele, aceitando o copo.

- Mas estou sem biscoitos.

- Ainda há tempo de fazer alguns.

- Talvez. - Rin começou a examinar as com­pras.

- Para ser sincera, eu estava pensando em preparar uma torta. - Arriscando um olhar por sobre o ombro, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nun­ca comemos torta juntos.

- É verdade.

A visão foi sensual demais para sua paz de es­pírito, pensou Sesshoumaru. Rin estava vestida com um camisão branco de algodão e com uma calça justa de um bonito tom de azul-claro. Porém, o detalhe mais provocante era o fato de ela estar descalça. A visão dos pés delicados, com as unhas pintadas de cor-de-rosa, provocou-lhe uma onda de excitação. As preferências exóticas de Rin, como aquela de usar dois brincos de argola em uma mesma orelha e uma simples pedrinha de brilhante na outra, deixavam-no quase sempre en­cantado. Rin era uma surpresa constante. De­liciosamente inesperada.

Quando ela se virou para continuar esvaziando o pacote de compras, Sesshoumaru lhe segurou o pulso com a mão que se encontrava livre.

- Estamos de bem novamente? - Parece que sim.

- Então há algo mais que preciso lhe dizer. - Ele colocou a garrafa cerveja sobre a pia.

- Sonhei com você.

Foi a vez de Rin sentir a boca secar.

- O quê?

- Sonhei com você - repetiu Sesshoumaru, aproxi­mando-se dela o suficiente para que Rin se en­costasse contra a parede.

Pelo menos dessa vez era ela que estava contra a parede, não ele, pensou Sesshoumaru.

- Sonhei que estava tocando você. - Sem des­viar os olhos dos dela, ele roçou a ponta dos dedos sobre os seios dela.

- E acordei sentindo o sabor dos seus lábios.

- Ah, meu Deus.

- Você disse que sentiu algo quando a beijei, e que achou que eu também havia sentido. - Enquanto falava, foi deslizando as mãos devagar até os quadris dela.

- Você estava certa.

Rin engoliu em seco, sentindo as pernas trêmulas.

- Estava?

- Sim. E quero sentir aquilo novamente.

Ela se endireitou junto à parede quando ele se aproximou mais.

- Espere!

Sesshoumaru parou os lábios a centímetros dos dela.

- Por quê?

Rin não soube ao certo o que dizer.

- Eu não sei.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um de seus raros sorrisos.

- Mande que eu pare quando achar que deve - sugeriu ele, antes de tomá-la nos braços.

Foi a mesma coisa de antes. Rin não tinha cer­teza de que voltaria a sentir todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas se Sesshoumaru voltasse a beijá-la, mas foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. No entanto, era como se todo seu ser estivesse preparado e esperando por aquele turbilhão de sensações. Sango tinha razão, pensou ela. Sesshoumaru havia arrasado sua vida. Nunca mais ela conseguiria exigir menos do que aquilo.

Linda, receptiva, doce, carinhosa... Rin era tudo isso. Tudo aquilo que ele havia esquecido de que tanto precisava estava bem ali, em seus bra­ços, concluiu Sesshoumaru. Queria tê-la para si. E com uma urgência que nem mesmo ele esperava sentir.

- Quero beijá-la, Rin - disse, com voz rouca. Roçando os lábios sobre a curva sensível do pes­coço delicado, acrescentou: - Aqui, bem aqui...

Rin fechou os olhos.

- Não.

Aquela era a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir sair de seus próprios lábios, com as mãos de Sesshoumaru passeando por seu corpo e levando-a a desejar ir além, muito mais além. Ainda assim, porém, ouviu-se repetir:

- Não. Espere.

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça, fitando-a com os olhos enevoados de desejo.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu... - Rin se interrompeu com um gemido, quando Sesshoumaru pousou a mão em concha sobre um de seus seios.

- Eu te quero, Rin - sussurrou ele, junto ao ouvido dela. - E sei que você me quer.

- Sim, mas... - Ela abriu e fechou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, lutando contra a onda de desejo que a estava invadindo.

- Há certas coisas que não me permito fazer por impulso. Sinto mui­to, mas essa é uma delas.

Rin exalou um suspiro trêmulo. Sesshoumaru es­tava muito perto, pensou, observando os detalhes daquele rosto bonito. Perto demais.

- Não se trata de um jogo, Sesshoumaru.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso por ela haver sido tão perspicaz em deduzir seus pensamentos.

- Não? Não - afirmou em seguida, entendendo o que ela quisera dizer.

- Você não aceitaria esse tipo de jogo, não é?

Alguém aceitara antes dela. E provavelmente magoara Sesshoumaru por isso, deduziu ela, lamentan­do por ele.

- Não sei. Nunca agi assim antes.

Ele deu um passo atrás e se afastou, parecendo recobrar o controle enquanto ela ainda continuava trêmula.

- Preciso de um tempo antes de me sentir su­ficientemente segura para compartilhar minha in­timidade com outra pessoa. Fazer amor é uma espécie de presente que não deve ser banalizado. Pelo menos na minha opinião.

As palavras de Rin o tocaram de alguma ma­neira e, por motivos que nem ele mesmo conseguiu entender, levaram-no a se acalmar.

- E ouvir isso de você significa que devo recuar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, enfiando as mãos nos bol­sos, para conter a vontade de voltar a tocá-la.

- Significa que eu quero que você entenda por que estou dizendo "não", mesmo estando morrendo de vontade de dizer "sim", sendo que ambos sa­bemos que você poderia facilmente me levar a dizer "sim".

A chama de desejo se reacendeu nos olhos dele.

- Sua sinceridade chega a ser perigosa, sabia? - disse a ela.

- Você precisa que eu lhe diga a verdade. - Rin nunca conhecera alguém que precisasse tan­to ouvir a verdade.

- E não minto para alguém com quem eu esteja pensando em compartilhar minha intimidade.

Sesshoumaru fitou-a nos olhos, parecendo surpreso com o que ouvira. Tinha noção de que poderia seduzir Rin, mas usar esse artifício só serviria para arruinar algo que nem ele mesmo ainda es­tava seguro de que existia.

- Você precisa de tempo - Sesshoumaru afirmou.

- Tem idéia de quanto?

Ela exalou outro suspiro trêmulo, mas acabou curvando os lábios em um sorriso incerto.

- Não posso dizer com certeza. Mas garanto que você será o primeiro a saber quando eu es­tiver pronta.

- Então, por enquanto, vamos ficar apenas com isso...

Rin se surpreendeu quando ele se aproximou e roçou os lábios nos dela. Ela manteve os olhos abertos, esforçando-se para não se render às sen­sações. Porém, foi impossível ignorar a onda de calor que invadiu seu corpo.

- Hum... Sim, acho que, provavelmente, isso vá funcionar - respondeu.

- Vamos esperar uma semana - sugeriu Sesshoumaru, aprofundando o beijo ao ponto de levar Rin a se afastar subitamente. Ao fazê-lo, ela levou a mão ao peito dele.

- Duas semanas - disse a ele.

A última coisa que Sesshoumaru esperava fazer em um momento de desejo tão intenso era começar a rir.

- Não sei se agüentarei, mas poderei tentar - respondeu.

- Otimo.

Enquanto Rin se esforçava para recuperar o fôlego, ele pegou novamente a cerveja.

- Bem, com toda essa... - Ela gesticulou, es­forçando-se forçando-se para encontrar as palavras certas. - Não sei se preparo alguma...

- Comida? - sugeriu Sesshoumaru, lisonjeado pela maneira como seu beijo a afetara.

- Comida, isso mesmo. Bem, pensei em preparar...

Sesshoumaru ficou esperando que Rin terminasse a frase, mas Rin se limitou a levar as mãos às têmporas e olhar para o fogão.

- O jantar?

- Isso. Isso mesmo, o jantar. Engraçado como as palavras nos escapam de vez em quando, não? Vou preparar o jantar. - Virou-se para a pia, mas logo em seguida voltou a se dirigir a ele.

- Quer ficar para o jantar?

Sesshoumaru tomou um gole de cerveja e encostou o quadril na pia.

- Posso vê-la cozinhar?

- Claro. Pode se sentar ali e até me ajudar a picar alguns legumes, se quiser.

- Está bem. - Pensando na visão interessante que teria, Sesshoumaru deu a volta pelo balcão e sen­tou-se em um banquinho, diante dela.

- Você cozinha muito?

- Sim, acho que sim. Gosto de cozinhar. Para mim, cozinhar é um processo inesperado, com todos aqueles ingredientes envolvidos, o calor e o tempo corretos, a mistura de aromas, texturas e sabores...

- Alguma vez já cozinhou nua?

Rin estava inspirando o aroma de um maço de manjericão, mas parou de repente.

- Sesshoumaru, isso foi uma piada? Se foi, não ima­gina quanto estou orgulhosa de você. Nunca o vi fazer uma piada.

- Não, não foi piada. Estou falando sério.

Ela riu, surpreendendo-o ao se inclinar e dar-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios. Aquela imprevisibi­lidade de Rin era o que mais o enfeitiçava. Tanto que o levou a sorrir.

- E então? Costuma fazer isso?

- Nunca quando estou dourando pedaços de frango, que é o que pretendo fazer.

- Tudo bem. Tenho uma ótima imaginação. Ela riu novamente. Mas limpou a garganta ao notar o brilho de sedução nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que quero um pouco de vinho. Você quer? - Ao vê-lo levantar o copo de cerveja, mur­murou:

- Oh, claro.

Em silêncio, tirou a garrafa de vinho da gela­deira e voltou-se para ele, rindo.

- Terá de parar com isso.

- Parar o quê?

- De me fazer sentir como se eu estivesse nua. Vá pôr uma música no aparelho de som, para ouvirmos - sugeriu, indicando a sala com um gesto.

- Oh, e também abra uma janela, porque está meio quente aqui. Depois me dê algum tempo para voltar a pensar direito e poder pensar em algo para dizer.

- Você nunca teve problemas para falar.

- Sei que quer fazer isso soar como um insulto para mim, mas não é. Considero-me uma perita na arte da conversação.

- Ah, então é assim que passaram a chamar os tagarelas agora?

- Ora, está mesmo muito engraçadinho esta noite, não?

E nada poderia tê-la deixado mais satisfeita, , concluiu Rin, em pensamento.

- Deve ser a companhia - respondeu Sesshoumaru, indo até a sala. Então arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto examinava os CDs.

- Tem um ótimo gosto para música.

- Não esperava isso?

- Na verdade, não esperava encontrar Aretha Franklin, Fats Waller e B.B. King. Se bem que também há muita "tralha" aqui.

- E o que você considera como "tralha"? - indagou ela,

Em resposta, ele apareceu no corredor e mos­trou um CD intitulado _Greatest Hits da Família Partridge._

Rin conteve a vontade de rir.

- Tudo bem, reconheço que não é nenhum clás­sico, mas esse CD me foi dado por um amigo muito querido.

- Com um amigo desse, quem precisa de ini­migos? - Sesshoumaru resmungou em resposta.

Com um sorriso, Rin recomeçou a picar os le­gumes que seriam servidos com o frango.

- Durante um período da adolescência, até fiz parte de uma banda, sabia? - disse a ele.

- É mesmo? - Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu, en­quanto colocava B.B. King para tocar.

- Hum-hum. Eu fazia o vocal principal e tocava guitarra. - Ela sorriu para ele, que voltou a se sentar junto ao balcão da cozinha.

- Você tocava guitarra? - Sesshoumaru riu. Rin era mesmo uma constante surpresa.

- Sim. Uma Fender vermelha, linda de morrer. Minha mãe ainda a guarda no lugar que antes era meu quarto, junto com sapatinhos da época em que eu ainda era bebê, meu kit de química, os desenhos que eu fazia quando costumava dizer que ia ser designer de moda e também os livros sobre animais que eu colecionava antes de des­cobrir que, para me tornar veterinária, teria de fazer experiências de laboratório com os bichinhos.

- Começando a cortar cenouras, acrescentou:

- Tudo isso fez parte da minha busca.

Sesshoumaru estava encantado. Rin era mesmo fascinante.

- Guitarras vermelhas e kits de química fize­ram parte de sua busca?

- Eu não conseguia decidir o que ia ser. Tudo que eu começava a fazer parecia muito divertido no início, mas logo eu me cansava daquilo. Sabe cortar cenouras em cubinhos?

- Não. Nunca pensou que acabaria fazendo o que faz hoje em dia?

Rin suspirou, começando a cortar a cenoura em cubinhos.

- Não - admitiu ela. - Mas gosto muito do que faço, embora eu tenha muito trabalho. De qualquer maneira, é muito divertido. Você não gosta de escrever?

- Não completamente.

Rin olhou para ele, surpresa.

- Então por que faz isso?

- Porque não consigo me imaginar fazendo ne­nhuma outra coisa. Essa é minha única busca - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Ela assentiu com um sorriso. Entendia-o mui­to bem.

- Também é assim com minha mãe – disse a ele. - Ela nunca pensou em fazer outra coisa, exceto pintar. Às vezes, quando fico olhando ela trabalhar, noto quanto é doloroso para ela ter uma visão e ter de se esforçar ao máximo para conse­guir retratar na tela aquilo que ela quer comu­nicar. Mas quando ela termina um trabalho, quan­do este se mostra suficientemente bom, ela se rea­liza. A satisfação, ou talvez o choque de ver o que ela é capaz de fazer, é que surte esse efeito nela. Deve ser assim com você também.

Rin levantou a vista, então notou que Sesshoumaru a estava observando com um olhar perscrutador.

- Sempre se surpreende quando demonstro sa­ber algo a respeito de um assunto que você não esperava, não é?

Dizendo isso, colocou a tigela com os legumes picados sobre o balcão. Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o pul­so, antes que ela pudesse de virar.

- Se isso ainda acontece, é porque sou eu quem não consegue entendê-la, Rin. E é provável que eu continue a magoá-la por isso.

- Mas é ridiculamente fácil me entender!

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Era isso que eu pensava antes, mas estava enganado. Você é um labirinto, Rin. Com deze­nas de caminhos e curvas inesperadas.

Um belo sorriso se insinuou nos lábios dela.

- Esta é a coisa mais bonita que você já me disse.

- Não sou do tipo que vive se derramando em gentilezas. Teria sido melhor me manter fora de sua vida, deixando que eu continuasse trancado no meu apartamento.

- Acho que até eu mesma já me convenci disso - admitiu ela. - Porém... - Pousou a mão no rosto dele, com gentileza.

- Você parece haver se tornado minha nova busca.

- Até ela deixar de ser divertida e você deixá-la de lado?

A expressão de Sesshoumaru se mostrou muito séria. Ele parecia preparado demais para acreditar no pior.

- Sesshoumaru, você está falando demais e traba­lhando de menos. Sabe cortar batatas em formato de palitos?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer isso.

- Então olhe e aprenda, meu caro. Da próxima vez, quero que _você _prepare o jantar. - Rin pegou uma batata descascada e cortou-a com des­treza, formando palitos. Então arriscou um olhar para ele. - Ainda estou nua?

- Você quer estar?

Ela riu e tomou um gole do vinho que deixara ao lado.

Levava muito tempo para preparar um sim­ples jantar quando se era distraída por uma conversa agradável, por olhares provocantes e toques sedutores.

Levava muito tempo para comer uma simples refeição quando o perigo de se apaixonar e a von­tade de fazer amor com o homem sentado à sua frente se tornavam cada vez mais evidentes.

Rin reconheceu os sinais: as batidas acelera­das de seu coração, o insistente calor pelo corpo acumulando-se deliciosamente entre suas per­nas... Tudo isso aliado a sorrisos irresistíveis e a suspiros incontidos era um forte indício de que seria muito fácil se entregar ao amor.

Imaginou como seria se deixar levar. Provavel­mente maravilhoso.

Levava muito tempo para se despedir quando se era arrebatada por longos beijos provocantes à porta de seu apartamento. E mais tempo ainda para conseguir pegar no sono quando seu corpo ardia de desejo e sua mente se encontrava repleta de imagens eróticas.

De fato, só conseguiu dormir quando o som do sax vindo do outro apartamento finalmente ces­sou. Somente então se entregou ao sono. E com um sorriso nos lábios.

-

-

-

**Nota da beta:**

_Bem, a garotinha resolveu me passar o capítulo pra postar ontem a noite, mas ela passou o capítulo errado! Então liguei pra ela hoje e ela tava dormindo (14h!)._

_Decidi vir aqui pra vê se ela tinha postado! E ela deixou aqui guardado o capítulo, e até tinha att, mas por algum problema o capítulo não aparece o.o'_

_Então, eu vou responder as reviews por ela ok? Não se preocupem! Eu não mordo!!!_

**_Kuchiki Rin:_** Aaaaaah! Que bom que gostou *.* Perfeita a história né? Eu já disse pra ela "Rebeka, e o livro tem no pc ou tu tá digitando?" "Tenho no pc e tá trancado a sete chaves! Não lhe dou" Malvada né? Nem deixa a amiga aqui saber da história XD Ela andou me contando umas partes da história, que me deixaram super empolgada pra ler o resto, acredito que vai deixar a todas empolgadas também 8D Digo logo: logo logo a gente muda o rated dessa fic... Tanto eu quanto a Beka agradecemos por você está acompanhando a fic^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo! E ela não vai demorar, nem que a vaca tussa! Acredite eu sou a pessoa que mais ameaça ela "Te conheço visse Rebeka! Moro perto de tu, posso muito bem realizar as vontades das tuas leitoras quando elas decidirem jogar pedra em você" 8D Eu não vou deixar ela demorar ò.ó Beijos meu e principalmente da Beka \o/

_**Rukia-hime:**_ Quem não ía querer um avô desses? Queria eu que meu avô fosse casamenteiro 8D *imaginando o beijo do Sesshy* UI, vou lhe dizer uma coisa, a Beka-chan tá super empolgada com essa história! Tá me deixando na empolgação e nem me deixa ler antes! Ela é malvada demais i.i Logo logo o rated da fic muda (segundo a Beka-chan 8D), Sesshy, podre de rico! E ela lá pensando que o cara tava no liseu XDDDD E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui \o/ Eu tô achando a história extremamente viciante *.* a Beka-chan agradece por você tá lendo a história \o/ (eu também agradeço porque eu vejo a carinha de felicidade da menina!) beijos meu e da Beka-chan!

**_Rin Taisho Sama:_** Pois é! Nessa história a Sara é bozinha \o/ Não vai atrapalhar ninguém (até onde sei né, porque a menina é má comigo e não me conta a história e nem deixa eu ler u_u), que bom que tá gostando \o/ Espero que goste desse capítulo também \o/ E a Beka-chan agradece por você tá lendo a fic \o/ E eu também (eu acho que sou a beta mais coruja e besta que tem 8D). Beijos meu e da Beka-chan!

_**Naia-chan:**_ Por motivos óbvios eu não irei me responder o.o 8D (graças a Deus! Por que tá grande a review viu x.x)

**_sakura kiryu:_** Eeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ Que bom que tá gostando \o/ É, é péssimo se enganar assim x.x Mas fazer o que né? Se não tiver coisas assim a história não fica emocionante né? 8D O Sesshy, em minha opnião particular, está uma coisa de se morder, arrancar a roupa e morder mais huhuhuhuhu. Tá aqui o capítulo \o/ Espero que goste \o/ A Beka-chan agradece você tá lendo a fic^^ E nos duas mandamos beijos pra você!

**_sandramonte:_** É eu também acho sacanagem u_u Bem, eu acho que sua pergunta já foi respondida com este capítulo né? Digamos que eu quase morri lendo esse capítulo *.* Espero que goste dele também! Beka-chan e eu agradecemos você por tá lendo a fic^^ Beijos nossos pra você!

**_Aninha:_** História perfeita né? *.* Eu também tô adorando a história \o/ Espero que goste bastante desse capítulo *.* Que bom que tá acompanhando \o/ Bem tá aqui mais um capítulo \o/ Agora é ficar ansiosa pelo quinto 8D Beka-chan agradece por você tá lendo e acompanhando a fic \o/ Eu também agradeço^^ Beijos meu e da Beka-chan pra tu! E devo dizer uma coisa: pessoa mais aficcionada por esse casal do que a Beka-chan eu ainda não encontrei 8D

_Bem pessoas, é isso, espero que o capítulo esteja do agrado de todas! ^^Q_

_No próximo a Beka-chan volta a responder as reviews ok?_

_Beijos para todos que lêem esta fic e muitíssimo obrigada à todos que comentam e aos que não comentam também^^_

_Até o próximo capítulo o/_

_**Naia-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Propaganda: No meu profile estão as capas de "vizinho perfeito" e de " a redenção de um yokai". Quem quizer dar uma conferida vai lá! Se puderem deixar comentários Naia-chan e Bek-chan agradecem! A capa de enfeitiçado também será publicada lá em breve, aguardem...**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

Com os cabelos ainda molhados do ba­nho da manhã, Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha e sentou-se no banquinho que Rin havia feito questão de lhe emprestar. Enquanto comia cereais com banana, também mandados por Rin, depois que ela vira que seus armários se encon­travam vazios, começou a ler distraidamente o que estava escrito na caixa de cereais.

Segundo ela, até mesmo um ignorante em ques­tões de cozinha, aparentemente ele próprio, seria capaz de preparar uma tigela de cereais com banana.

Sesshoumaru havia decidido não tomar aquilo como ofensa, mesmo não se considerando tão ignorante assim em matéria de cozinha. Afinal, havia con­seguido preparar uma salada na noite anterior, não havia? Tudo bem que Rin fizera maravilhas com aqueles legumes e os pedaços de frango, mas isso era um mero detalhe.

De fato, ela cozinhava muito bem. Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, ele acabaria deixando de lado os sanduíches rápidos que estava acostumado a preparar para si mesmo.

Pensativo, olhou na direção da sala e franziu o cenho ao avistar o esquisito sapo de bronze se­gurando uma lâmpada de néon de formato trian­gular. Ainda não estava muito certo que como Rin o convencera a comprar aquilo, e nem de como ela o levara a pagar à sra. Kaede uma boa quantia por uma cadeira reclinável de segun­da mão, da qual a mulher estava querendo se livrar. E com razão. Afinal, quem diabos iria que­rer ter na sala de casa uma cadeira reclinável com detalhes em verde e roxo?

No entanto, lá estava a cadeira em sua sala. Felizmente, apesar da horrível aparência, ela era bastante confortável.

Mas quando se possuía uma cadeira e um aba­jur, claro que também precisava de uma mesa. A sua era um modelo Chippendale, e estava preci­sando desesperadamente de uma reforma. Mas, como Rin salientara, por isso mesmo é que seu preço havia sido uma barganha. Por acaso, ela tinha um amigo que restaurava móveis por _hobby, _e que poderia resolver aquele problema.

Também por acaso, tinha uma amiga que era florista, o que explicava a presença daquele vaso com belas margaridas sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Um outro amigo, pelo visto ela tinha uma legião deles, pintava cenas das ruas de Tóquio e as vendia em uma calçada. Não seria interessante colorir um pouco as paredes do apartamento com algo assim? Sugerira Rin.

Ele respondera que não queria colorir nada, ,mas, mesmo assim, lá estavam três aquarelas ori­ginais "colorindo" sua sala. E Rin já havia co­meçado a falar em tapetes.

Não entendia direito como ela conseguia aquilo, pensou, voltando a se concentrar no desjejum. Simplesmente, ficava falando sem parar, até con­vencê-lo a tirar a carteira do bolso e comprar al­guma quinquilharia.

Mas ambos estavam conseguindo se manter em seus próprios espaços. Se bem que no sábado ela havia "invadido" seu apartamento com baldes, es­fregões, vassouras e só Deus sabia mais o quê. Se ele ia mesmo morar ali, dissera ela, o lugar deveria ao menos ser limpo. Por isso, ele termi­nara passando três horas de uma tarde chuvosa limpando o chão e as janelas, quando deveria estar escrevendo.

Naquele dia, Rin quase fora parar em sua cama. Por muito pouco, ele não a deitara na cama e a seduzira, quando ela ficara boquiaberta com o estado em que se encontrava o quarto. Rin era desejável até mesmo quando ficava brava.

Ao ver toda aquela bagunça, ela começara a lhe dar um verdadeiro sermão a respeito de como ele deveria zelar mais por seu local de trabalho que, pelo visto, também era o lugar onde ele dormia.

Por que diabos mantinha as cortinas fechadas daquela maneira? Por acaso gostava de cavernas? Tinha alguma objeção religiosa quanto a ajeitar lençóis de cama?

Em meio ao discurso inflamado de Rin, ele a abraçara de surpresa e a fizera se calar com o mais prazeroso dos métodos. E se, a caminho da cama, eles não houvessem tropeçado em uma verdadeira montanha de roupas usadas, duvi­dava que eles houvessem terminado a tarde indo à lavanderia.

Apesar das inconveniências, a atitude de Rin tinha lá suas vantagens, admitiu ele. Gostava de se verem um lugar limpo e arejado, embora quase nunca notasse quando este se tornava bagunçado. Gostava de se deitar em uma cama forrada com lençóis limpos e perfumados, embora a idéia lhe parecesse ainda melhor diante da possibilidade de compartilhá-la com Rin. Além disso, era real­mente difícil encontrar motivo para reclamar ao abrir os armários da cozinha e vê-los repletos de mantimentos.

Tomou um gole de café, lembrando-se de que deveria perguntar a Rin por que o seu sempre ficava com aquele sabor esquisito, como se faltasse alguma coisa. Então pegou o jornal, e foi direto à seção de tiras cômicas, para ver o que ela havia feito dessa vez.

Leu por alto, franziu o cenho, então recomeçou a ler a tira com mais atenção.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin já estava trabalhando. Deixara a janela do estúdio aberta, já que, aparentemente, a pri­mavera havia decidido deixar a cidade com uma temperatura mais amena. Uma brisa deliciosa es­tava entrando no ambiente, juntamente com o ine­vitável ruído vindo da rua.

Depois de desenhar as medidas dos quadrinhos no papel, deixou a régua de lado, passando a se concentrar no que iria desenhar no primeiro deles. Inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça, olhou para o quadrinho com ar pensativo. Ele tinha o dobro do tamanho daquele que iria aparecer no jornal, dali a alguns dias. Já tinha mais ou menos em mente o que iria desenhar. O cenário, a situação e o tema que iriam preencher aqueles cinco qua­drinhos e dar ao leitor do jornal a oportunidade de rir um pouco durante o desjejum.

O esquivo sr. Misterioso, agora conhecido como Quinn, encontrava-se em sua caverna, escrevendo um grande roteiro para o teatro americano. Com seu jeito irresistivelmente másculo e sexy, Quinn se encontrava tão concentrado em seu próprio mundo que estava alheio ao fato de Emily se encontrar escondida na saída de incêndio, uti­lizando um binóculo para tentar ler o que ele estava escrevendo.

Riu consigo, pois, à sua maneira, sabia que suas perguntas e indiretas sobre como estava indo a última peça de Sesshoumaru eram uma versão mais civilizada do _voyeurismo _de sua contraparte. Aos poucos, começou a esboçar os primeiros traços de sua interpretação profissional de Sesshoumaru.

Por uma questão de estilo, tinha de exagerar certos detalhes na aparência e nas atitudes dele. O porte alto, o corpo atlético, o rosto atraente e o olhar penetrante, tudo servia de base para seu trabalho. O lado bem-humorado das tiras vinha quase sempre do detalhe de ele não saber o que fazer com as coisas que Emily "aprontava".

Quando a campainha tocou, Rin pôs o lápis atrás da orelha, em um gesto automático, imagi­nando que Sango se esquecera de pegar a chave.

Ao se levantar, tomou um último gole de café, antes de se encaminhar para o andar de baixo.

- Já estou indo - falou, ao se aproximar da porta.

Ao abri-la, sentiu o coração acelerar e teve de se esforçar para conter um suspiro. Sesshoumaru estava com os cabelos úmidos do banho e sem camisa. "Ah, meu Deus, veja só esse peito...", pensou ela, mal resis­tindo ao impulso de passar a língua pelos lábios.

Ele estava trajando um jeans desbotado e se encontrava descalço. O rosto... Ah, aquela se­riedade sempre a encantava, embora parecesse intimidadora.

- Oi - cumprimentou-o, com um sorriso. - Ficou sem sabonete para o banho? Quer um emprestado?

- O quê? - Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

- Não, não é isso. - Ele se esquecera de que estava ape­nas parcialmente vestido.

- Quero lhe fazer al­gumas perguntas a respeito disso - declarou, mostrando o jornal.

- Claro. Entre. - Seria mais seguro, pensou Rin. Sango chegaria a qualquer momento, e pelo menos a impediria de "atacar" Sesshoumaru, em algum momento de fraqueza.

- Por que não se serve de uma xícara de café e sobe até meu estúdio? Estou trabalhando e o andamento dos quadrinhos está indo muito bem.

- Não quero atrapalhar, mas...

- Não vai atrapalhar - falou ela, por sobre o ombro, já começando a subir a escada.

- Há ca­nela em pau em um potinho ao lado da cafeteira, se quiser pôr um em seu café.

- Eu...

"Oh, droga", pensou Sesshoumaru, indo se servir do café e decidindo pôr um pedacinho de canela na xícara.

Nunca havia subido aquela escada antes, pois nunca fora até ali enquanto Rin estava traba­lhando. Ao passar pela porta do quarto dela, ren­deu-se à curiosidade de parar um instante e olhar para a grande cama forrada com um lençol cor de marfim e cheia de almofadas brancas. Abaixo dos ferros trabalhados da cabeceira foi onde ele se imaginou segurando as mãos dela, enquanto finalmente fazia tudo que desejava fazer com ela.

O perfume feminino que vinha do quarto o fez respirar mais fundo. Um perfume adocicado e se­dutor, próprio de ambientes femininos. Ela man­tinha pétalas de rosas secas em uma tigela trans­parente, um livro sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira e algumas violetas no peitoril da janela.

- Encontrou tudo?

Sesshoumaru se sobressaltou.

- S-sim. Ouça, Rin... - Ele entrou no estúdio.

- Meu Deus, como consegue trabalhar com todo esse barulho?

Ela mal levantou a vista do papel.

- Que barulho? Ah, esse. - Pegou outro lápis e continuou desenhando, como que esquecida da­quele que se encontrava atrás de sua orelha.

- Gosto de ouvir música enquanto trabalho, mas passo a maior parte do tempo sem ouvir nada.

O aposento tinha uma aparência eficiente e cria­tiva, com suas diversas prateleiras repletas de ins­trumentos para desenho e pintura. Sesshoumaru reco­nheceu uma aquarela do amigo de Rin pendu­rada em uma das paredes, e a elegância estilística da mãe dela em dois outros trabalhos pendurados na parede oposta.

Em um dos cantos, via-se uma escultura de me­tal de formato complexo, algumas violetas no pei­toril da janela e um confortável divã cheio de al­mofadas próximo a ela.

O modo como Rin ocupava a sala, porém, não transmitia um aspecto de eficiência. Sentada à mesa de desenho, com as pernas cruzadas sob o corpo, exibindo parte dos pés com as unhas pin­tadas de cor-de-rosa, o lápis atrás de uma orelha e duas argolas de tamanhos diferentes na outra, ela era a própria imagem do inusitado. Perigosa­mente sexy, pensou Sesshoumaru.

Curioso, aproximou-se por trás de Rin e espiou o que ela estava fazendo. Uma atitude que o deixaria furioso se fosse ele quem estivesse trabalhando.

- Para que servem todas essas linhas azuis? - perguntou a ela.

- Para marcar a escala e a perspectiva. Fazer isso requer alguns cálculos, antes de se começar o trabalho propriamente dito. Trabalho com tiras de cinco quadrinhos - explicou ela, sem parar de fazer os esboços.

- Costumo colocá-los no papel dessa maneira, trabalhar o tema da piada e de­senvolvê-lo de modo que ele tenha começo, meio e fim dentro dos cinco quadrinhos.

Sesshoumaru continuou observando em silêncio. Sa­tisfeita com o resultado do primeiro quadrinho, Rin passou para o seguinte e continuou a falar:

- Primeiro faço esse tipo de esboço para ver se a idéia vai dar certo. É uma espécie de ensaio, para que eu tenha realmente certeza de que o tema poderá ser desenvolvido nos cinco quadri­nhos. Feito isso, começo a desenhar mais detalhes, antes de fazer o contorno final e de pintá-los.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, observando o primeiro esboço com mais atenção.

- Por acaso, este sou eu?

- Hum... Por que não se senta? Está bloquean­do a luz.

- O que ela está fazendo ali? - Ignorando a sugestão, ele apontou o segundo quadrinho. - Está me espionando? Você está me espionando?

- Não diga tolices. Nem há uma saída de in­cêndio em seu quarto.

Ela olhou para o espelho e fez várias expressões faciais, antes de recomeçar a desenhar.

- E quanto a isso? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, mos­trando o jornal a ela.

- Isso o quê? Puxa, seu perfume é maravilhoso - disse Rin, voltando-se para ele e inalando seu perfume.

- Que sabonete é esse?

- Vai pôr esse sujeito tomando banho nos pró­ximos quadrinhos? - Quando Rin apertou os lábios, como que considerando a questão, Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nem pensar. Achei até divertido quando você começou essa pa­ródia a meu respeito, mas...

Ele se interrompeu ao ouvir a porta da sala se abrir e fechar, no andar de baixo.

- Quem é? - perguntou a Rin.

- Provavelmente Sango e Souta. Então se re­conheceu nos quadrinhos? - Rin parou de de­senhar e olhou para ele, com um sorriso.

- Al­gumas pessoas nem se reconhecem neles, sabia? Talvez por não terem autoconsciência suficiente. Mas tive a impressão de que você se reconheceria assim que visse os desenhos. Oh, olá, Sango! E aí está Souta.

- O-oi - balbuciou Sango.

Deparar-se com um belo homem com o peito nu não era uma questão fácil nem mesmo para uma mulher casada e feliz no casamento.

- Hum, oi - repetiu ela. - Estamos atrapa­lhando alguma coisa?

- Não. Sesshoumaru veio apenas me fazer algumas perguntas a respeito dos quadrinhos.

- Oh, adorei esse novo personagem - afirmou Sango. - Ele deixou Emily maluquinha! Mal posso esperar para ver o que vai acontecer em seguida.

Ela começou a rir quando Souta soltou um sonoro "Pa!" e estendeu os bracinhos na direção de Sesshoumaru.

- Ele chama todo homem de "Pa". Miroku não gosta muito quando o vê fazer isso, mas Souta nem se importa com as reprimendas do pai. Já está demonstrando que vai ter personalidade forte - acrescentou ela, com um sorriso de mãe orgulhosa.

- Entendi. - Distraidamente, Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos do bebê.

- Vim apenas es­clarecer algumas coisas a respeito do que está acontecendo nos quadrinhos - explicou ele, vol­tando-se tando-se novamente para Rin.

- Pa! - Souta repetiu, estendendo os braci­nhos mais uma vez para Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso sonolento.

- Quão próximo da realidade é o seu trabalho? - indagou Sesshoumaru, pegando o bebê no colo, em um gesto automático.

Rin se comoveu com a cena.

- Você gosta de crianças.

- Não. Costumo jogá-las pela janela do terceiro andar sempre que tenho uma chance - respondeu ele, com impaciência. Então começou a rir quando Sango lhe lançou um olhar apavorado.

- Relaxe, ele está seguro. Meu interesse é saber o que sig­nifica isso aqui - acrescentou, apontando o jornal e ajeitando Souta no colo.

- Oh, o detalhe da "escala" - respondeu Rin. - Bem, essa é realmente a primeira parte. As duas conversarão sobre a segunda parte amanhã. Acho que vai ficar bom.

- Eu e Miroku caímos na gargalhada quando lemos isso essa manhã - comentou Sango, mais relaxada ao ver Sesshoumaru acariciando o bebê já adormecido em seus braços.

- Você desenhou essas duas mulheres...

- Emily e Cari - disse Rin.

- Agora sei quem elas são - respondeu Sesshoumaru, estreitando o olhar para ela e Sango. - Elas estão falando... Não - corrigiu-se.

- Estão _clas­sificando _a maneira como Quinn beijou Emily al­guns dias antes! - bradou, indignado.

- Hum-hum - confirmou Rin. - Então Miroku se divertiu? - perguntou ela à amiga.

-Fiquei pensando se os homens também iriam en­tender ou se essa seqüência seria mais compreen­dida apenas pelas mulheres.

- Oh, sim, ele morreu de rir.

- Com licença. - Com o que lhe restava de paciência, Sesshoumaru levantou a mão.

- Eu só gos­taria de saber se vocês duas ficam comentando seus encontros íntimos e classificando-os com no­tas de um a dez, antes de oferecer isso para o público americano se divertir durante o desjejum.

- Classificando? - Rin arregalou os olhos para ele, com ar inocente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshoumaru, isso é apenas uma tira cômica de jornal. Está levando esse assunto a sério demais.

- Então essa história de "não existir escala" é apenas uma piada?

- O que mais poderia ser?

Ele a observou por um instante.

- Não quero correr o risco de, quando finalmente fizer amor com você, ter de passar depois pela si­tuação desagradável de ver meu desempenho ser avaliado nas tiras cômicas do jornal pela manhã.

- Oh-oh. Oh, bem. - Sango levou a mão ao peito, parecendo embaraçada.

- Acho que vou levar Souta para tirar uma soneca no sofá lá de baixo.

Dizendo isso, tirou o bebê com cuidado dos bra­ços de Sesshoumaru e se retirou em seguida.

- Francamente, Sesshoumaru - disse Rin, rindo e tamborilando o lápis sobre a mesa.

- Esse even­to seria digno de ir parar no caderno especial do jornal de domingo.

- Isso é uma ameaça ou uma brincadeira? - Quando ela apenas riu, ele se aproximou perigo­samente e beijou-a nos lábios.

- Mande sua ami­ga embora e descobriremos logo, logo.

- Não. Não quero que ela vá embora. Foi pen­sando que ela poderia aparecer a qualquer mo­mento que não o beijei assim que você chegou.

Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar.

- Está querendo me provocar?

- Não exatamente - respondeu ela, sentindo a pulsação acelerada.

- Precisa ir agora. Depois de tanto tempo de trabalho, encontrei uma dis­tração com a qual não consigo lidar, e essa dis­tração é você.

Sem dar ouvidos ao pedido, Sesshoumaru se inclinou mais uma vez e beijou-a nos lábios.

- Quando falar disso... - Ele capturou o lábio inferior de Rin delicadamente entre os dentes e provocou-a com sensualidade.

- Espero que sua descrição seja precisa.

Dizendo isso, dirigiu-se à porta e virou-se uma última vez para ela, fitando-a por sobre o ombro.

- Sem escala? - perguntou ele, dando-se conta de que até gostara da brincadeira.

Ver seu beijo ser considerado em uma escala aci­ma de dez não deixava de ser lisonjeador. Ao ver Rin reagir apenas com um impotente gesto de mãos, começou a rir. E ainda estava rindo quando desceu a escada em direção à porta da sala.

- Posso entrar agora? - sussurrou Sango, co­locando a cabeça no vão da porta entreaberta do estúdio de Rin.

- Ah, meu Deus, Sango-chan. O que vou fazer aqui? - Aturdida, Rin colocou um segundo lápis atrás da orelha, derrubando o primeiro sem nem parecer se dar conta disso. - Pensei que não iria haver nenhuma conseqüência. Quer dizer, o que há de mal em se deixar levar pelo encantamento de um homem bonito, atraente e irresistível?

- Deixe-me pensar... - Sango sentou-se diante da mesa de trabalho da amiga.

- Nenhum mal! Absolutamente nenhum mal.

- E se você acabar se apaixonando um pou­quinho por ele, isso fará parte do jogo, certo?

- Absolutamente certo.

- Mas o que fazer quando você vai um pouco além do limite?

Sango franziu o cenho, preocupada.

- Você foi além do limite?

- Acabei de fazer isso - Rin respondeu.

- Oh, querida. - Em um gesto carinhoso, Sango deu a volta pela mesa e abraçou a amiga. – Tudo bem. Acabaria acontecendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Eu sei, mas sempre pensei que aconteceria mais tarde.

- Todos nós pensamos isso.

- Sesshoumaru não vai gostar de saber que eu me apaixonei por ele. Vai ficar aborrecido com isso. - Apoiando a cabeça no ombro da amiga, Rin exalou um suspiro trêmulo.

- Também não estou muito contente com isso, mas acabarei me acostumando.

- Claro que sim. Coitado do Kohaku. - Com um suspiro, Sango afagou o ombro da amiga e se afastou um pouco.

- Ele nunca a interessou de verdade, não é mesmo?

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinto muito.

- Ora. - Sango dispensou seu primo preferido com um gesto de mão.

- O que vai fazer?

- Ainda não sei. Para ser sincera, estou pen­sando em sair correndo e me esconder em algum lugar - confessou, forçando um sorriso.

- Isso é para covardes.

- Tem razão. Seria uma atitude covarde. E que tal dar tempo ao tempo e ver se isso passa?

Sango balançou a cabeça, rindo da ingenuidade da amiga.

- Sua boba. Quando se é atingido pela flecha de cupido, meu bem, a cura não vem assim, tão facilmente.

Rin respirou fundo.

- Então, que tal irmos fazer compras?

- Agora, sim, começou a falar com sensatez. - Com um breve gesto de comemoração, Sango se encaminhou para a porta.

- Vou ver se a sra. Kaede pode ficar com Souta, então enfrenta­remos esse problema como mulheres de verdade.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin comprou um vestido novo. Um modelo pre­to, básico e discretamente colado ao corpo que fez Sango revirar os olhos e dizer:

- Ele está perdido.

Rin também comprou um bonito par de sapa­tos pretos com saltos altos, finos e transparentes. Ah, e lingerie também, claro. Do tipo que uma mulher usa quando espera ser admirada por um homem e que o faça sentir vontade de tirá-la. De fato, sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, ao imaginar Sesshoumaru deslizando aquelas mãos firmes sobre seu corpo, retirando-lhe a lingerie com vagarosa sen­sualidade. Escolheu um conjunto de lingerie bran­ca para usar sob o vestido preto. Era excitante a idéia de surpreendê-lo.

Depois escolheu flores, velas para o candelabro e um ótimo vinho. Ingredientes delicados para despertar um outro tipo de apetite. Um apetite primitivamente voraz.

Quando chegou em casa, estava mais esperançosa e bem mais calma. Havia algo a ser feito, e pelo menos isso incutiu um foco a seus pensamentos. Sim, queria passar o restante do dia preparando cada detalhe, porque a noite teria de ser perfeita.

Escreveu um bilhete para Sesshoumaru e enfiou-o por baixo da porta do apartamento dele. Depois trancou-se em seu próprio apartamento e respirou fundo, antes de deixar alguns itens na cozinha e levar os outros para seu quarto.

Arrumou as flores nos vasos e os distribuiu por lugares estratégicos. Depois ajeitou as velas no candelabro e o colocou sobre a mesa, junto ao va­sinho com flores frescas. Em um outro canto da sala, acendeu uma vela perfumada, para ir per­fumando o ambiente com um aroma agradável, enquanto ela terminava de preparar a mesa.

Desembrulhou dois elegantes cálices de vinho e colocou-os junto aos pratos, lembrando-se de que precisava pôr o vinho para gelar.

Ao chegar ao quarto e olhar para a cama, he­sitou. sitou. Puxar os lençóis até o pé da cama pareceria uma sugestão muito evidente? Pensando nisso, riu consigo. Havia sentido ter pudores daquele tipo àquela altura dos acontecimentos?

Quando terminou os preparativos, parou um ins­tante para admirar o resultado. De fato, tudo estava no lugar onde ela gostaria que estivesse. Satisfeita, providenciou os últimos detalhes para o jantar.

Manteve os ouvidos apurados, na esperança de ouvi-lo começar a tocar. Sempre que ouvia Sesshoumaru tocar o sax, era como se parte dele estivesse ali com ela. No entanto, o apartamento em frente continuou silencioso.

Com cuidado, escolheu alguns CDs estratégicos e os deixou ao lado do aparelho de som. Em se­guida, foi para o quarto e, com um arrepio de expectativa, estendeu o vestido novo sobre a cama juntamente com a lingerie provocante, imaginan­do como seria usá-los. Com certeza, o efeito seria poderosamente sedutor.

Com outro arrepio de expectativa, dessa vez se­guido por um calor inesperado em seu âmago fe­minino, foi tomar um banho relaxante.

Antes de entrar na banheira, acendeu outra vela perfumada e serviu-se do vinho que costumava deixar ali, para quando estivesse relaxando na banheira. Ao sentir a água quente sobre o corpo, fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Então imaginou as mãos de Sesshoumaru sobre sua pele, em vez da água cheia de espuma.

Quase uma hora depois, espalhou pelo corpo uma leve camada de creme hidratante perfumado, até sua pele se tornar acetinada e agradavelmente perfumada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto ela fazia isso, Sesshoumaru lia o bilhete encontrado à porta de seu apartamento: _"Sesshoumaru,, tenho planos. Depois nos veremos. Rinl"_

Planos? Rin tinha planos sendo que ele pas­sara o dia inteiro em meio a um verdadeiro tur­bilhão emocional por causa dela?

Leu o bilhete mais uma vez, furioso consigo mes­mo por haver passado o dia inteiro pensando em quanto seria prazeroso passar outra noite ao lado de Rin. Deus, comprara até flores para ela! E não se lembrava de comprar flores para uma mu­lher desde...

Droga, como ela pudera fazer isso?, pensou, amassando o bilhete quase sem perceber. Por ou­tro lado, o que mais ele poderia esperar? As mu­lheres sempre determinavam o curso de um re­lacionamento segundo seus próprios interesses. Ele sabia disso, aceitara isso e se, em algum mo­mento, esquecera-se de que em relação a Rin, não tinha ninguém mais para culpar a não ser ele mesmo.

Pelo visto, ela decidira entrar em outro jogo. Mas ele não era obrigado a morrer de angústia por isso. Afinal, sabia muito bem quanto as mulheres eram perigosas em questões de jogos sentimentais.

Com um suspiro, foi até a cozinha e deixou o buquê de lilases sobre a pia. Não entendera direito o motivo, mas aquelas flores o haviam feito se lembrar de Rin. Ao voltar para a sala, pegou seu sax e saiu, determinado a amenizar sua ira tocando no Delta's.

Exatamente às sete e meia da noite, Rin tirou do forno o assado que havia preparado. A mesa estava arrumada para dois, com mais velas e mais flores precisamente arrumadas. Uma salada de colorido exótico, feita com abacate e tomates ge­lava juntamente com o vinho.

Assim que eles degustassem a entrada, preten­dia surpreendê-lo com crepe de marisco. E se tudo saísse de acordo com o planejado, terminariam a refeição com champanhe gelado acompanhando framboesas frescas com creme. Na cama.

- Muito bem, Rin.

Dizendo isso, tirou o avental e foi até o espelho para checar seu visual. Então calçou os sapatos novos, aplicou algumas gotas de perfume em pon­tos estratégicos e sorriu para seu próprio reflexo.

- Vamos capturá-lo.

Atravessou o corredor, tocou a campainha do apartamento de Sesshoumaru e ficou esperando, com o coração acelerado. Segundos depois, tocou mais uma vez.

- Como tem coragem de não estar em casa? - protestou em voz alta. - Como _ousa? _Não leu meu bilhete? Claro que deve ter lido. Eu não deixei bem claro que iríamos nos encontrar depois?

Com um resmungo, bateu a mão fechada contra a porta. Em seguida, respirou fundo e endireitou as costas.

- Eu disse que tinha planos. Ah, meu Deus, você não entendeu, não é, seu cabeça-dura? Planos para _nós dois! _Oh, droga.

Sem hesitar, trancou a porta de seu aparta­mento e, na falta de uma bolsa para guardar a chave, colocou-a dentro do sutiã. Então começou a descer a escada com passos firmes, em direção à saída do prédio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Está com algum problema afetivo, querido?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Sara, parando um instante para tomar um gole de água.

- Não estou com nenhum problema, muito me­nos afetivo.

- Ei, está falando com Sara, lembra-se? Sua velha amiga. - Ao longo dessa semana, em todas as noites em que o vi tocar, percebi que você estava tocando como se estivesse pensando em uma mu­lher. Hoje apareceu mais cedo, e está tocando como um homem que teve problemas com uma mulher. Por acaso discutiu com aquela garota?

- Não. Ambos temos mais o que fazer do que ficar discutindo.

- Ela ainda o está tirando do sério, não é? - Sara riu.

- Algumas mulheres exigem um pouco mais de romance do que outras.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com romance.

- Talvez seja justamente esse o seu problema. - Sara circundou o braço sobre os ombros dele, afagando-o com carinho. - Já comprou flores para ela? Disse que ela tem olhos lindos?

- Não. - Droga, já havia comprado flores para Rin. Mas o receio de se desapontar o levara a se conter.

- O que sentimos um pelo outro é ape­nas atração física. Não tem nada de romântico - completou.

- Oh, meu querido. Se quiser realmente con­quistar uma mulher como Rin, terá de ser ro­mântico, por mais que deteste a idéia.

- Por isso mesmo é que quero ficar bem longe dela. Quero continuar com minha vida simples. - Posicionando o sax, arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Agora vai me deixar tocar, ou quer me dar mais algum conselho a respeito da minha vida amorosa?

Sara balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando um passo atrás.

- Quando você _realmente _tiver uma vida amo­rosa, meu caro, pensarei em lhe dar conselhos.

Sesshoumaru recomeçou a tocar, enquanto ouvia a música em sua mente. Em seu sangue. No ritmo de sua pulsação. Como sempre, tocou a música com todo seu sentimento, mas não conseguiu im­pedir-se de continuar pensando em Rin. Talvez acabasse se acostumando com isso, pensou. Com aquela constante fixação em querer saber o que Rin estaria fazendo e pensando.

A música continuou a sair do sax feito o lamento de um homem desesperado.

Então ela passou pela porta. Seus olhos, cheios de segredos, encontraram os dele através da ne­blina do ambiente. O modo como ela lhe sorriu ao se sentar à mesa, fez as mãos de Sesshoumaru co­meçarem a suar. Ela umedeceu os lábios e deslizou o dedo indicador sobre a frente do vestido, em um gesto sensual.

Sessshoumaru ficou olhando, hipnotizado, enquanto, com movimentos provocantes, ela cruzava as per­nas esguias cobertas por sensuais meias de seda fumê. Depois, a maneira como ela deslizou a mão do joelho até o quadril era designada justamente a fazer o olhar de um homem acompanhar o mo­vimento. E foi o que ele fez, com a respiração alterada.

Ela continuou ouvindo a música e mantendo aquele brilho provocante no olhar. Quando as úl­timas notas ecoaram no ambiente, ela passou a língua sobre os lábios cobertos por um intenso batom vermelho.

Então Rin se levantou e, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, passou a mão pelo quadril, girou sobre aqueles saltos arrasadores e se encaminhou para a saída. Antes de passar pela porta, porém, virou-se uma última vez para ele e lançou-lhe um convite silencioso com um mero arquear de sobrancelha.

O murmúrio que escapou dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, quando ele afastou o sax, foi de absoluta reverência.

- Não vai fazer nada, meu amigo?

Sesshoumaru começou a guardar o instrumento na maleta.

- Por acaso pareço idiota, Jaken?

- Não. - O marido de Sara riu e continuou tocando o piano. - Definitivamente não.

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Bom pessoal, aqui está o tão esperado capítulo! uhuhuhuh...kkkkkk

AMEI A ACEITAÇÃO DE TODOS QUE LERAM E PRICIPALMENTE DAQUELES QUE DEIXARMA REVIEWS!

**Aninha: **Ahhh, fico tão feliz que vc esteja gostando! Bom esse capitulo foi longo como vc gosta e bem envolvente não? bjs

**Rin Taisho Sama: **kkkkk agora o negocio vai pegar fogo!!! kkkkkkkkkkkkk pois é Rin fazendo um doçe com Sesshoumaru e seu olhar ...hummm eu caia logo encima pra não ter perigo dele desistir (kkkkkkkkk), mais ela pode né!? Bom espero que esse cap tenha atingido suas espectativas e as noites quentes deles não param por vem ai ....bjs. Naia-chan também manda um bjao!

**Roberta22: **kkkkkkkkkkkkk beta! Relaxa eu mesma lei fic a mais de um ano e só vim ficar à vontade pra deixar reviews a menos de 3 meses...! fiquei muito feliz em saber que vc se sentiu na vontade de deixar um comentário (pois é apreguiça também era uma aliada minha pra não deixar reviews). Pois é emily é mesmo ótima, mas também, ela é melhor de Rin... kkkkk mais te garanto que não faltarão aventuras para emily e muito menos para Rin! bjs

**Carol: **Carolzinha que bom que vc tá amando!!! Pois é, eu ainda me pergunto se é ele ou se é ela que tem mais auto-controle, apesar de que naquela situação ela ganhou de 10 à 0 nele... Dizer não depois daquela conversa e daquela pegada! UIII! Ela é decidida mesmo. A pesar de que isso deixou ele ainda mais encantado! bjs e espero que vc tenha curtido um pouco mais deles!

**Nettie Knightley: **Bom, to postando o mais rápido que da e também tem que deixar um suspense não ar, não é? kkkk Espero que vc goste tanto deste cap quanto eu. Bjs!

**Kuchiki Rin: **KKKKKKKKKKKKK esse comentário ta impagável!!! Coitada de mim, Naia relamente fica me ameaçando, ela é do mal, mal como o pica-pal (como ela mesmo se denomina) kkkkkk!!! Pois é eu tembém pensei, mais ela conseguiu resistir aos 1000 encantos de Sesshy (ela é rocha mermo). **Dark**, infelizmente um hentai seg não deu... rin deu mole, bicha besta! Naia realmente é lokinha coitada, e olhe que eu tenho outra amiga que ainda supera ela! Rapaz, rated é um tipo de classificação pra dizer se a fic é leve, tem hentai, essas coisas.... Só sei que rated M é fic mais pesada, o resto nao faço ideia do que significa!Bjs pra vcs e espero que a espera tenha valido à pena!

**NAIA-CHAN, NÃO É PQ VC (COM SUAS AMEAÇAS), QUE CONSEGUIU TODA A HISTÓRIA, QUE VAI PODER FICAR SEM COMENTAR NOS CAP NÃO VIU! ESPERO SEU REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Propaganda: No meu profile estão as capas de "vizinho perfeito" e de " a redenção de um yokai". Quem quizer dar uma conferida vai lá! Se puderem deixar comentários Naia-chan e Bek-chan agradecem! A capa de enfeitiçado também será publicada lá em breve, aguardem... **

**_Nota da beta:_ Bem, como posso dizer... Erm... Eu morri nesse capítulo! Sugiro que liguem os ventiladores, peguem seus abanadores e só depois comecem a ler este capítulo! ;D**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Rin o estava esperando na calçada quando ele saiu. De pé, sob a luz de um poste elétrico, mantinha uma mão sobre o qua­dril, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada e um ar de riso nos lábios.

A imagem fez Sesshoumaru pensar naquelas fotos em preto-e-branco, tiradas por fótógrafos profis­sionais para serem incluídas em revistas de moda. "Sexy em preto-e-branco", foram as palavras que lhe vieram à mente.

Ele foi se aproximando devagar, notando mais detalhes conforme a distância entre eles ia se tor­nando menor. Os sedosos cabelos castanhos emol­duravam o rosto delicado de um modo discreto e sensual ao mesmo tempo. O vestido preto, curto, moldava cada curva do corpo perfeito, fazendo-o engolir em seco, ao ter uma visão mais aproxi­mada. Nenhuma jóia para distrair seu olhar. Sa­patos com salto alto e transparente delineando pernas completamente esguias. Deus, ela queria mesmo matá-lo.

As únicas cores intensas no visual de Rin eram a de seus olhos chocolates e a de seus lábios pintados de rubro. Lábios que, segundo ele logo notou, en­contravam-se ligeiramente curvados, com um ar de satisfação feminina.

Estava a três passos dela quando um delicioso perfume lhe invadiu as narinas, deixando-o exci­tado e expectante ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá, vizinho - disse ela, em um tom sensual.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Mudança de planos... vizinha?

- Espero que não.

Rin se aproximou mais, deslizando as mãos deliberadamente sobre os braços, os ombros e o pescoço dele. Então moldou o corpo ao dele, antes de sorrir e dizer:

- Os planos eram para nós dois, seu bobo.

Imaginou se fora o esclarecimento ou o insulto velado que o levou a estreitar o olhar, com um ar especulativo.

- É mesmo?

- Sesshoumaru - disse ela, aproximando-se até dei­xar seus lábios a centímetros dos dele. Mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele, umedeceu os lábios deva­gar.

- Eu não lhe disse que você seria o primeiro a saber?

- Sim. - Com a mão que se encontrava livre, Sesshoumaru segurou-a pela nuca, mantendo aqueles lábios convidativos a centímetros dos dele.

- Con­segue andar rápido com esses saltos?

Rin riu, ligeiramente ofegante.

- Não muito. Mas temos a noite inteira, não temos?

- Talvez seja necessário um pouco mais do que isso. - Sesshoumaru se afastou, oferecendo a mão a ela.

- Onde conseguiu essa arma letal? O vestido - acrescentou, quando Rin lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

- Oh, isso. - Dessa vez, o sorriso dela foi re­pleto de lisonja.

- Eu o comprei hoje, pensando em você. E quando o vesti esta noite, estava pen­sando em como seria acompanhar cada um de seus movimentos quando você o tirasse de mim.

- Deve ter andado praticando algum método de sedução - concluiu ele.

- Está se mostrando boa demais nisso.

- Posso parar, se estiver se sentindo incomodado...

- Nem pense nisso - Sesshoumaru a interrompeu.

Parecia incrível que uma simples noite de pri­mavera em Tóquio pudesse se transformar em um tórrida noite de verão nos trópicos.

- Sinto muito por não haver sido mais espe­cífica ao escrever o bilhete. Eu estava com a cabeça cheia de idéias. - Virou-se, satisfeita pela altura de seus saltos deixá-la com os olhos na altura dos lábios dele.

- E todas elas rela­cionadas a você.

- Fiquei aborrecido e saí. - Sesshoumaru não se sentiu tão mal em admitir aquilo quanto imaginou que se sentiria.

- Sinto muito, mas considero isso lisonjeador. Quando bati à sua porta e ninguém respondeu, tive essencialmente a mesma reação. Passei muito tempo me preparando para você. Portanto, tam­bém pode se sentir lisonjeado.

- De fato, deve ter levado algum tempo para se arrumar desse jeito - observou ele.

- Não apenas isso - salientou Rin, com um sorriso. - Também preparei o jantar.

Até aquele momento, havia conseguido manter seu coração batendo em um ritmo normal. Con­tudo, sentiu que ele acelerou ao chegarem à en­trada do prédio.

- É mesmo? - Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu.

Rin notou que ele não pareceu apenas lison­jeado e excitado com tudo aquilo, mas essencial­mente tocado.

- E dos mais saborosos, se me permite dizer - acrescentou ela, seguindo na frente. - Com um vinho leve para acompanhar e uma taça de champanhe para a sobremesa.

Ao chegar ao elevador, apertou o botão do ter­ceiro andar e encostou-se em uma das paredes.

- Pensei em tomarmos o champanhe com a sobremesa na cama - sugeriu, provocante.

Sesshoumaru se manteve a um passo dela, sabendo que se a tocasse os dois acabariam demorando tempo demais no elevador.

- Há algo mais que eu precise saber a respeito de seus planos?

- Oh, não creio que seja necessário eu lhe ex­plicar todos os detalhes.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu do elevador e lançou um de seus sorrisos sedutores por sobre o ombro, enquanto se encaminhava até a porta de seu apartamento.

Se conseguisse entrar ali sem explodir de desejo, pensou Sesshoumaru, talvez fosse capaz de mostrar a ela que também tinha planos.

- E a chave? - perguntou a ela.

- Hum...

Mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele, Rin insinuou o dedo indicador para dentro do decote até tocar o metal da chave, deliciando-se ao ver o olhar de Sesshoumaru se enevoar de desejo. Então tirou o dedo do decote e o deslizou sensualmente pela base do pescoço.

- Puxa, acho que não estou conseguindo en­contrá-la. Não quer procurá-la para mim?

Sesshoumaru chegou à conclusão de que havia aca­bado de se transformar em um experimento cien­tífico: era possível se permanecer totalmente lú­cido e consciente mesmo sem nenhum vestígio de sangue na cabeça.

Insinuou o dedo ao longo da convidativa curva do decote de Rin e foi penetrando-o devagar, até encontrar a renda da lingerie. Notou quando ela estremeceu, tornando-se ligeiramente ofegan­te. Então insinuou o dedo mais para dentro, tatean­do a pele macia até roçar o mamilo de Rin, que se tornou túrgido sob seu toque. Os olhos castanhos se tornaram enevoados e ela os fechou devagar.

- Acho que foi você quem andou praticando - murmurou ela, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Estou apenas fazendo o que me pediu.

- E melhor do que eu esperava - ela confessou. - Não se detenha por minha causa.

Sesshoumaru não pretendia mesmo parar. Pelo me­nos pelas horas seguintes.

- Parece que a encontrei - anunciou ele, ta­teando a chave.

- Sim. - Rin deixou escapar um longo sus­piro. - Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

Retirando a chave do seu esconderijo, segurou-a no ar.

- Convide-me para entrar, Rin.

- Entre.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e puxou-a delicadamente para dentro, antes de voltar a girar a chave na fechadura, isolando-os do resto do mundo.

- Vamos jantar? - perguntou Rin, quando ele pousou as mãos em sua cintura.

- Isso pode esperar.

Quando passaram pelo telefone, ele o tirou do gancho.

- Quer vinho?

- Depois - foi a resposta. - Bem depois... Quando chegaram à base da escada, Rin he­sitou. Sesshoumaru sorriu com charme e disse:

- Continue subindo.

Com as pernas trêmulas, ela começou a subir devagar.

- Peça-me para tocá-la.

Rin sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz avelu­dada de Sesshoumaru tão próxima a seu ouvido.

- Toque-me.

Suspirou quando as mãos dele deslizaram sobre seus quadris. Ao chegarem ao alto da escada, Sesshoumaru a virou de frente para ele. Fitando-a nos olhos, falou:

- Peça-me para prová-la.

- Prove-me.

E gemeu quando Sesshoumaru deslizou a ponta da língua pela base de seu decote. No momento em que alcançaram a porta do quarto, ele lhe mor­discou o lóbulo da orelha e a delicada curva de seu pescoço, deixando-a sedenta por um beijo.

- Beije-me, Sesshoumaru.

- Vou beijar - respondeu ele, roçando o canto dos lábios dela com a ponta da língua.

- Assim que eu acender a luz.

- Não, eu espalhei velas perfumadas pela casa. - Dizendo isso, ela pegou uma caixa de fósforos, mas desistiu de usá-la.

- Não vou conseguir - confessou.

- Estou tremendo muito. Não é ridículo?

Sesshoumaru pegou a caixa de fósforos.

- Quero que fique trêmula - afirmou ele.

- Fique aqui - pediu, indo acender as velas.

Em pouco tempo, o ambiente do quarto se tor­nou agradavelmente iluminado, com um suave perfume se espalhando no ar. Deixando os fósforos de lado, Sesshoumaru voltou para junto dela.

- Agora... - Puxou-a para si.

- Peça-me para possuí-la.

Rin não desviou os olhos dos dele.

- Me possua.

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru capturaram os dela, em um beijo intenso e exigente. Rin se rendeu a ele sem receio, unindo a chama de seu desejo à do desejo de Sesshoumaru. Fora por isso que ansiara. Por aqueles gestos incontidos e aquela exigência silenciosa. Aquela tormenta de sentidos, verda­deira guerra de emoções e desejos.

- Eu te quero, Sesshoumaru - confessou, com voz rouca, beijando-o com voracidade.

- Quero tê-lo em minha cama.

Sobressaltou-se quando ele a levantou nos bra­ços de repente. Por um instante, viu o reflexo de ambos no espelho do quarto. Uma visão perfeita. Excitante.

- Temos a noite inteira - Sesshoumaru lhe sussur­rou ao ouvido.

- Agora fique olhando...

Dizendo isso, ele a deitou na cama e ocultou o rosto junto ao pescoço dela, antes de ir descendo devagar, mordiscando-a e sugando-a sensualmen­te por cima do vestido.

Rin gemia a cada gesto, trêmula de antecipa­ção. Ficou observando as mãos de Sesshoumaru desli­zarem para cima até alcançarem seus seios. Então eles os segurou com ar de possessividade, por cima da seda. Em seguida, começou uma doce tortura, acariciando-lhe os mamilos por sobre o tecido, fa­zendo-a arquear o corpo e desejar que ele a li­vrasse de uma vez daquele empecilho.

Quando pensou que já houvesse sido suficiente­mente torturada, gemeu alto quando Sesshoumaru tocou seu centro de prazer por cima da seda, deslizando a mão sensualmente para cima e para baixo.

Foi quando ele voltou a beijá-la, insinuando a língua entre seus lábios. Ela o havia deixado louco no clube e, pelo visto, ele pretendia revidar aquilo até o último instante.

- Diga que quer mais.

Rin estava lânguida, movendo o corpo rendido à sensualidade.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor...

Ele continuou movendo a mão para cima e para baixo, sentindo o excitante calor da intimidade de Rin sob o tecido deslizante.

- Diga que quer mais.

- Oh, Deus... - Rin inclinou a cabeça para trás, com um gemido ofegante.

- Eu quero mais.

- Eu também.

Esforçando-se para conter a urgência que ameaçava dominá-lo, Sesshoumaru virou-a de lado e puxoo zíper do vestido para baixo. Quando livrou Rin da peça, jogando-a de lado, não conteve um gemido de prazer.

"Sexy em preto-e-branco", as palavras lhe vieram à mente mais uma vez.

Naquele momento, Rin notou que o brilho do desejo nos olhos dele se tornou quase selvagem. E, para sua surpresa, deu-se conta de que era exatamente isso que ela queria. Queria que Sesshoumaru a possuísse de um modo incontido, como que mal conseguindo conter a ânsia do desejo.

Levada por um ímpeto de sensualidade, guioas mãos dele até seus seios.

- Comprei esta lingerie hoje – sussurrou mantendo as mãos sobre as dele.

- Para que voca tirasse de mim esta noite.

Então entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, quando Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão sobre a renda macia.

Sobressaltou-se quando, com um gesto súbito ele abriu o fecho, localizado na frente da peça. Os seios eretos finalmente se libertaram, preenchendo a visão de Sesshoumaru com a imagem de algo que precisava ser tocado, saboreado.

Capturando um dos mamilos entre os lábios, lambeu-o e mordiscou-o até que o bico se tornasse túrgido e úmido, feito uma fruta recém-provada. Ofegante, Rin gemia de puro prazer, pergun­tando-se se conseguiria sobreviver a tanto prazer. Quando pensou que fosse explodir, sentiu seu ou­tro mamilo ser submetido à mesma tortura deli­ciosa que levou seu corpo a se arquear e a ondular sobre os lençóis.

Com um sorriso de satisfação se insinuando nos lábios, Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão para dentro da ou­tra peça de lingerie. E, em questão de segundos, levou Rin a emitir um gemido sensual e prolon­gado, rendida a seu primeiro ápice de prazer. En­tão livrou-a daquela última peça, ao notar que ela queria mais.

Um perfume sensual lhe invadiu as narinas, enquanto Rin levava as mãos à sua roupa, tam­bém ansiosa para despi-lo. Quando Sesshoumaru se li­vrou da camisa, adorou sentir os dedos femininos afundando em suas costas, enquanto ela o puxava mais para junto de si. Com as mãos e a boca tão impacientes e ávidas quanto as dele, não demorou muito para que ela também o ajudasse a tirar as peças restantes.

No momento em que ambos finalmente se uni­ram em um abraço íntimo, durante o qual Sesshoumaru a possuiu por completo, a explosão final de prazer não tardou a chegar. Passo a passo, movimento a movimento, o ritmo que envolvia os corpos nus foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, até Rin arquear o corpo em um espasmo mais prolongado.

Seduzido pelo prazer de vê-la sentir prazer, Sesshoumaru observou o lindo rosto absorver a chama do desejo para expulsá-la novamente na forma de um longo e prazeroso gemido sensual. Então, fi­nalmente ele sentiu-se livre para se entregar. Quando veio, seu próprio clímax o arrebatou com a força que move uma tempestade que chega em meio a um vento e uma chuva intensos, para de­pois ceder lugar à calmaria, à tranqüilidade.

Os dois permaneceram deitados naquele abraço íntimo por um longo tempo.

- Ainda estamos respirando? - Rin foi a pri­meira a quebrar o silêncio.

Deitando-se ao lado dela, Sesshoumaru pousou a mão em seu pescoço, examinando-lhe a pulsação.

- Seu coração ainda está batendo.

- Ótimo. E o seu?

- Também parece estar.

- Tudo bem - falou ela. - Então talvez seja mais seguro ficarmos aqui pelos próximos cinco ou dez anos. Somente então acho que terei forças para me mexer.

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça. Mesmo mantendo os olhos fechados, Rin sabia que estava sendo observada por ele, mas não se importou com isso. Com um sorriso, disse:

- Eu consegui provocá-lo, Sesshoumaru Taisho. E foi incrivelmente bom vê-lo responder à altura da provocação.

- Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

- Nunca alguém me fez sentir assim antes. - Rin abriu os olhos.

- Ninguém me tocou dessa maneira antes.

Assim que terminou de falar, Rin percebeu que havia cometido um erro, pela maneira como Sesshoumaru se retraiu. Eles poderiam até haver compartilhado algo maravilhoso, mas, para ele, aquilo não poderia ser confundido com nada além de atração física.

- Tem mãos maravilhosas - disse Rin, notando a tensão no semblante dele e tentando recuperar a atmosfera de antes.

- Definitivamente milagrosas - insinuou, com um sorriso.

- Você também tem detalhes bem interessantes.

Sesshoumaru deitou de costas, aborrecido consigo mesmo por estar querendo manter certa distância enquanto Rin o olhava com tanta ternura no olhar. Mas não podia permitir que as coisas se confundissem entre eles. Se isso acontecesse, teriam de romper para sempre. Seu lado sonhador e romântico havia desaparecido havia muito tempo.

Rin notou que Sesshoumaru continuava muito tenso. Queria abraçá-lo e aninhar seu corpo junto ao dele, mas achou melhor se conter. "Mantenha as coisas simples", disse a si mesma. "Ou ele irá embora por aquela porta e nunca mais voltará."

Sentando-se na cama, passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados.

- Acho que aquele vinho cairia bem agora, não?

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão pelas costas dela. Tinha de fazer aquilo e manter o contato com ela de alguma maneira.

- Mencionou algo sobre jantar antes?

- Tenho um jantar maravilhoso esperando por você - respondeu Rin, com um sorriso. - Inclinando-se, beijou-o nos lábios.

- Está tudo pron­to, exceto o crepe de marisco, que eu vou preparar diante de seu olhar espantado.

- Vai cozinhar?

- Hum-hum.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando ela se levantar e ir até o guarda-roupa.

- Para que isso?

- Isto? Chama-se robe - respondeu Rin, com um sorriso, vestindo a peça. - Geralmente é usa­do para encobrir a nudez.

Ele também se levantou e se aproximou dela.

- Tire isso - mandou, abrindo o cinto do robe.

Rin sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo.

- Pensei que quisesse jantar.

- E quero. Mas também quero vê-la cozinhar...

- Então... Oh. - Rin riu novamente, voltando a fechar o robe.

- Não vou cozinhar crepes nua. Essa sua fantasia é perigosa demais para o meu gosto.

Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando se você não teria algo mais... - Ele olhou para a cama, onde as peças de lingerie haviam sido deixadas.

- Mais parecido com aquilo.

Surpresa, depois intrigada, Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Uma mulher inteligente nunca tem apenas um único conjunto sedutor de lingerie - admitiu ela.

- Tenho outro conjunto como esse, só que vermelho.

Um sorriso charmoso se insinuou nos lábios dele.

- Então por que não o veste? Estou com fome.

Preparar crepes vestida com uma lingerie sensual tinha lá seus riscos, mas também era compensador.

Rin logo teve a chance de descobrir como era ser acariciada junto à porta da despensa: incrível. E "nocauteada" sobre o tapete da sala. Inacreditável.

Oh, e fazer amor sob o jato quente e intenso da água do chuveiro foi uma experiência que ela logo se mostrou ávida por repetir.

Sesshoumaru passou a noite acariciando-a, nunca pa­recendo completamente satisfeito mesmo tendo Rin bem ali, a seu lado. E a atitude dela em relação a ele também não era muito diferente dis­so. Os dois estavam tão sintonizados que, por ve­zes, chegavam a dizer uma mesma palavra ao mesmo tempo. Então, logo caíam na risada, com­partilhando uma atmosfera de cumplicidade.

As velas perfumadas já haviam se apagado em meio a pequenas poças de parafina e a única luz presente no quarto era a da lua, entrando sua­vemente pela janela e pairando sobre parte da cama onde Rin finalmente adormeceu, exausta.

Quando acordou, estava sozinha. Sabia que não deveria haver se importado com o fato de Sesshoumaru não ter dormido com ela. Afinal, não era mesmo para ser assim entre eles. Sabia disso, aceitava isso. Nada de palavras de carinho ou de atitudes que pudessem unir suas almas mais intimamente.

A intimidade entre eles se limitava ao nível físico e as questões ligadas ao coração eram pro­blema dela, somente dela.

Como Sesshoumaru poderia saber que ela nunca se entregara tão completamente a nenhum outro ho­mem? Por que deveria esperar que ele percebesse que a intensa atração entre eles, pelo menos de sua parte, era sinal de amor?

Pensando nisso, massageou os olhos cansados por alguns segundos e saiu da cama.

Havia entrado no relacionamento com os olhos abertos, concluiu, enquanto arrumava o quarto. Conhecia as limitações do contexto e as de Sesshoumaru. Os dois poderiam permanecer juntos e des­frutar a companhia um do outro, desde que certos limites não fossem cruzados.

Então, que assim fosse. Não iria ficar se preo­cupando e suspirando por causa disso. Tinha o controle de suas próprias emoções, era responsável por suas ações, e não iria ficar chorando pelos cantos só porque estava apaixonada por um homem fasci­nante sem ser completamente correspondida.

- Droga! - Jogou os sapatos dentro do guar­da-roupa. - Droga! Droga!

Deitando-se sobre a cama, pegou o telefone, le­vada por um impulso. Precisava falar com alguém, desabafar de alguma maneira. E quando se tra­tava de uma questão vital, como essa, só havia uma pessoa a quem ela poderia recorrer.

- Mamãe? Oh, mamãe, estou apaixonada - disse e explodiu em lágrimas.

Os dedos de Sesshoumaru se movimentavam com agi­lidade sobre o teclado. Tivera menos de três horas de sono, mas sentia-se renovado e com a mente clara. Seu primeiro roteiro mais importante havia sido como que arrancado de seu ser, palavra por palavra, em um processo quase doloroso. Mas des­sa vez estava sendo diferente. As palavras fluíam com a mesma facilidade de um bom vinho saindo de uma garrafa para um cálice fino, pronto para ser saboreado e elogiado.

A peça estava cheia de vida. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, também era assim que ele estava se sentindo.

Estava conseguindo ver tudo com perfeição: os cenários, o posicionamento dos atores no palco e o modo de eles interpretarem seu texto. Estava criando um mundo em três atos.

Havia energia em tudo aquilo, dentro de cada um daqueles personagens que se formavam nas páginas de seu roteiro e que já criavam vida no palco, dentro de sua mente. Conhecia cada um deles e a maneira como seus corações iriam se entregar e se desiludir.

O tênue fio de esperança que permeava suas vidas ainda não havia sido planejado, mas se en­contrava lá, em algum recanto da mente de Sesshoumaru, e pronto para ser expressado.

Escreveu até sentir-se zonzo. Então olhou para a sala, meio desorientado. Estava escuro, exceto pela pouca luz oferecida pela luminária sobre a mesa e pela tela do computador. Não tinha idéia de que horas eram e nem mesmo da data, para dizer a verdade.

Seu pescoço e ombros estavam doloridos, seu estômago vazio e seu café havia sido esquecido na xícara sobre a mesa.

Ficando de pé, massageou a nuca e foi até a janela, onde afastou as cortinas. Somente então notou que havia uma tempestade se preparando para castigar a cidade. Os flashes de alguns re­lâmpagos anunciavam que ela não tardaria a che­gar, fazendo os pedestres acelerarem os passos, devido ao receio de serem apanhados pela chuva.

Um camelô na esquina não perdera tempo em anunciar seus guarda-chuvas, objeto do qual todo mundo em Tóquio só parecia se lembrar no último instante em que precisava dele.

Imaginou se Rin também estaria olhando a cidade através da janela e vendo aquela mesma cena. Então começou a devanear, vendo em sua mente a imagem de Rin interpretando um fato simples, como uma chuva na cidade, sob um as­pecto todo engraçado e gozador.

Provavelmente ela criaria "O Homem do Guar­da-Chuva", concluiu ele, com um sorriso se insinuan­do nos lábios. Criaria toda uma biografia para ele, vestiria o sujeito de preto, daria-lhe um nome es­quisito e criaria uma série de histórias com ele. En­tão ele passaria a fazer parte do mundo de Rin.

Sem dúvida, ela tinha o dom de trazer as pessoas para seu mundo. Ele próprio estava fazendo parte dele no momento. Não conseguira deixar de passar por aquela porta colorida que dava acesso à vida de Rin e entrar naquele universo confusões, ale­grias e muita energia. Rin parecia não compreen­der que Sesshoumaru não pertencia àquele mundo.

Quando se encontrava dentro dele, cercado pela energia contagiante de Rin, era como se pudesse ficar ali para sempre. A vitalidade de Rin fazia tudo parecer simples e extraordinário ao mesmo tempo.

Como uma tempestade sobre a cidade, pensou ele. Mas tempestades passavam.

Ele quase se deixara levar naquela manhã. Quase se rendera ao desejo de continuar naquela cama quente, junto àquele corpo perfeito que se aninhara ao seu durante o sono.

Rin era tão carinhosa, tão receptiva... O que lhe invadiu a alma enquanto ele a olhava sob a luz suave da lua entrando pela janela, fora um tipo diferente de desejo. Um desejo que ameaçava ficar e, perigosamente, estabelecer território. Por isso, fora mais seguro para ambos ele sair e dei­xá-la dormindo sozinha.

Fechou as cortinas com um gesto decidido e des­ceu para o andar de baixo. Preparou café fresco, procurou algo para comer e pensou em tirar um cochilo. No entanto, as lembranças da noite que passara ao lado de Rin não lhe saíam da mente e ele sabia que os efeitos disso não o deixariam descansar por algum tempo.

O que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento? Não iria bater à porta do apartamento dela e in­terromper seu trabalho só porque o dele estava terminado. Só porque a visão daquela chuva o fizera se sentir inquieto e sozinho. Só porque ele a queria.

Gostava de ficar sozinho, lembrou a si mesmo, enquanto atravessava a sala. Necessitava da so­lidão para realizar seu trabalho.

Ainda assim, o desejo de se sentar ao lado de Rin para observar aquela chuva continuou a tor­turá-lo. Sentiu o corpo esquentar ao se imaginar fazendo amor com ela com o barulho da chuva batendo contra a janela do quarto. Perfeito.

Ele a queria, admitiu, e com intensidade demais para seu próprio conforto. Quando uma mulher entrava tanto assim na vida de um homem, mu­dava-o inevitavelmente, deixando-o vulnerável a cometer erros e a expor partes de si que seria melhor serem mantidas na obscuridade.

Mas Rin não era Kagura. E ele não era ne­nhum idiota que acreditava que toda mulher fosse mentirosa e manipuladora. Se conhecia alguém sem nenhum potencial para a crueldade e o fin­gimento, esse alguém era Rin Mizuki. Mas isso não mudava o fator principal.

A distância entre querer ter por perto e amar era muito curta. Quando um homem passava por isso e sofria uma grande decepção, aprendia a manter o equilíbrio entre ambas as coisas, para seu próprio bem. Não queria aquela sensação de desespero e de vulnerabilidade que andava de mãos dadas com a verdadeira intimidade.

Mas já se acreditava incapaz de sentir tais coisas, o que significava que não havia com que se preo­cupar. Tomando um gole de café, olhou para a porta como se pudesse enxergar através dela. Rin não estava pedindo nada além de paixão, companhei­rismo e prazer. Exatamente como ele. Estava ciente de que o envolvimento entre eles era temporário. De que ele iria embora dentro de algumas semanas e que suas vidas retomariam a rotina de antes, se­guindo por caminhos diferentes. Ela com sua mul­tidão de amigos, ele com sua segura solidão.

Colocou a xícara sobre a pia com mais ímpeto do que o necessário, e foi somente então que se deu conta de que a idéia não o agradara.

Poderiam continuar se vendo de vez em quando, disse a si mesmo, andando de um lado para outro. Sua casa, em Chiba, era um refúgio seguro, longe de toda aquela loucura da cidade. Não fora justamente por isso que a escolhera?

Já passara tempo demais na cidade, e não havia motivo para continuar ali além do necessário. Além disso, havia também a possibilidade de Rin acabar encontrando outra pessoa, concluiu, en­fiando as mãos nos bolsos. Afinal, por que uma mulher maravilhosa como ela iria ficar esperando suas visitas esporádicas?

Mas isso não o incomodava, pensou ele, sentindo as têmporas latejarem. Quem estava pedindo a ela que o esperasse? Claro que Rin tinha a li­berdade de se envolver com o primeiro idiota que a procurasse, provavelmente por indicação de al­guma amiga ou vizinha abelhuda.

Ah, mas isso não, concluiu. Não mesmo.

Sem hesitar, foi até a porta do apartamento dela com a intenção de deixar algumas coisas bem claras. E a abriu bem a tempo de ver Rin caindo nos braços de um homem alto e atlético.

- Continua sendo a garota mais bonita de Tóquio - disse ele, fitando-a com um olhar cari­nhoso. - Agora me dê um beijo.

Rin se mostrou mais do que disposta a obe­decer, segundo Sesshoumaru pôde notar de onde estava.

* * *

_Hummm, finalmente chegamos ao ápice! Hehehe!!!_

_Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!_

_Nota da beta: A nossa autora está padecendo de um mal conhecido por todas nós mulheres: Cólicas, por isso ela não respondeu neste capítulo a cada review em espécifico! E eu sei que sou muito louca 8D E não quero me aventurar de novo respondendo as reviews! Vou acabar espantando vocês!!!! 8D Só um recado: Euzinha aqui moro pertíssimo da casa dela! Menos de dois minutos!!!_

_Beijos nossos à todas vocês!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

- Bankotsu! Por que não disse que viria? Quando chegou? Quanto tempo vai ficar? Oh, estou tão feliz em vê-lo! Deus, mas você está todo molhado. Entre e tire essa jaqueta. Quando vai comprar uma nova? Essa aqui parece que passou por uma guerra!

Bankotsu apenas riu e abraçou-a mais uma vez, levantando-a do chão e dando-lhe um beijo sonoro.

- Continua tagarela.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo parar de falar quando estou feliz. Quando... Oh, você está aí, Sesshomaru. - Ela foi até a porta, com um brilho de felicidade no olhar. - Não vi que estava aí.

- Isso ficou evidente - respondeu ele, contendo a vontade de agarrar o sujeito pelo colarinho e colocá-lo para fora do apartamento. –

Mas não interrompam o encontro por minha causa.

- Bankotsu, esse é Sesshomaru Taisho - Rin os apresentou.

- Taisho? - Bankotsu sorriu, mostrando os dentes muito alvos, sem sequer desconfiar que Sesshomaru estava com vontade de acertá-los com seu punho. - O roteirista de teatro. Vimos seu tra­balho da última vez em que estive na cidade. Rin chorou um bocado. Tive praticamente de ampa­rá-la para fora do teatro.

- Não exagere, Bankotsu. Eu não fiquei tão mal assim.

- Ficou, sim. Se bem que você é do tipo que chora até vendo comerciais de tevê. Então não sei se todo aquele seu sentimentalismo contou muito...

- Oh, Bankotsu, como você gosta de me provo­car e... Oh, o telefone. Esperem um minuto, eu já venho.

Rin foi atender ao telefone na cozinha, dei­xando os dois se entreolhando com ar desconfiado.

- Sou escultor - declarou Bankotsu, contendo o riso. - E já que preciso da mão para trabalhar, acho melhor ir logo dizendo que sou irmão de Rin, antes de oferecê-la para cumprimentá-lo.

- Irmão? - O olhar ameaçador de Sesshomaru se amenizou um pouco, mas não desapareceu por completo.

- Não se parece muito com ela.

- Todo mundo diz isso. Mas se quiser conferir minha identidade...

- Era a sra. Kaede - anunciou Rin, vol­tando para a sala. - Ela o viu entrando, mas não conseguiu abrir a porta a tempo de cumpri­mentá-lo. Acho que ela queria apenas dizer que você está mais bonito do que nunca. - Sorrindo, apertou as bochechas dele. - Ele não é lindo?

- Não comece.

- Ah, mas você é mesmo. Tem um rosto lindo, desses que fazem as mulheres suspirarem. – Ela sorriu e pegou a mão de Sesshomaru. - Venha, vamos beber algo para comemorar.

Ele fez menção de recusar, então deu de ombros. Não faria nenhum mal passar alguns minutos ao lado de Rin e do irmão dela.

- Com que tipo de escultura você trabalha?

- Esculturas de metal - respondeu Bankotsu, tirando a jaqueta e jogando-a sobre uma cadeira.

Rin, porém, pegou-a no mesmo instante.

- Vou pendurá-la no banheiro para secar. Sesshomaru, sirva-nos um pouco de vinho, sim?

- Claro.

- Não tem cerveja? - indagou Bankotsu, ar­queando uma sobrancelha ao ver a familiaridade com que Sesshomaru foi até a cozinha, procurar a bebida.

- Tem, sim. - Sesshomaru tirou duas latinhas da geladeira e abriu-as, antes de servir vinho para Rin.

- Você trabalha na região sul?

- Isso mesmo - Bankotsu respondeu. - Para mim, é mais prático ficar em Kioto do que na Tokio. Raramente chove por lá e isso me dá mais oportunidade de trabalhar ao ar livre. Rin não havia falado de você. Quando se mudou para cá?

Sesshomaru tomou um gole de cerveja, notando que os olhos de Bankotsu eram quase da mesma cor dos cabelos de Rin. Um tom de uísque envelhecido.

- Mudei-me há pouco tempo - respondeu.

- Age rápido, não? - insinuou Bankotsu.

- Dependendo do meu interesse...

- Sesshomaru - Rin suspirou ao entrar na co­zinha -, poderia pelo menos ter servido a cerveja em copos, não?

- Não precisamos de copos - respondeu Bankotsu, dando uma piscadela para Sesshomaru.

- Be­bemos diretamente da lata, como homens de ver­dade, não é, Taisho?

Rin riu.

- Então não vai nem querer o queijo temperado e o patê com torradas que eu pretendia lhe ofe­recer para acompanhar a bebida? - provocou ela.

- Quem disse? - indagou Bankotsu, em um tom de protesto, sentando-se em um dos banqui­nhos diante do balcão.

- Você tinha quatro dessas banquetas, não tinha?

- Oh, emprestei uma para Sesshomaru. O que veio fazer em Tókio, Bankotsu? - perguntou ela, examinando o que havia na geladeira.

- Vim fazer alguns contatos para minha pró­xima exposição. Estou aqui apenas há alguns dias.

- E se hospedou em um hotel, não é? - ques­tionou Rin, com ar ofendido.

- Essa sua "política de boa vizinhança" me dei­xa louco, irmãzinha. - Olhando para Sesshomaru, continuou: - Está aqui há algum tempo, não é? Então já deve ter visto como este apartamento vive cheio de gente. É um horror. Ela deixa... - ele fez um ar dramático -...as pessoas entrarem aqui a todo momento.

- Bankotsu é um recluso profissional - expli­cou Rin, começando a arrumar a mesa. - Vocês dois vão se dar muito bem. Sesshomaru também não gosta de ter contato com muitas pessoas.

- Ah, finalmente alguém com bom senso. - Bankotsu sorriu para Sesshomaru, concluindo que cer­tamente os dois iriam se dar bem.

- Certa vez, cometi a tolice de pedir para ficar aqui - conti­nuou ele, pegando uma torrada. - Foi um pesa­delo. Três dias vendo gente entrando sem bater, falando alto e trazendo seus parentes e bichos de estimação.

- Era apenas um cachorrinho.

- Que insistiu em ficar no meu colo, sem ser convidado, e depois comeu minhas meias.

- Se você não tivesse deixado no chão, ele não as teria comido. Além do mais, ele só as furou um pouquinho.

- Isso é uma mera questão de perspectiva - salientou Bankotsu. - De qualquer maneira, em um hotel, as únicas pessoas que entram e saem são os funcionários, e eles _batem à porta _antes de entrar e não trazem "cachorrinhos" consigo. - Aproximando-se apertou o queixo dela com cari­nho.

- Mas vou deixar que cozinhe para mim, irmãzinha.

- Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, Bankotsu.

- Já comeu o rocambole de frango que ela faz, Taisho?

- Acho que ainda não.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo - completou Bankotsu, com um sorriso. Voltando-se para Rin, acrescentou: - Esse pode ser nosso cardápio para hoje, irmãzinha?

Ela revirou os olhos.

Não deixava de ser uma maneira interessante de passar á noite, pensou Sesshomaru algum tempo depois, observando Rin conversar com o irmão. Lembrava-se de que o relacionamento que tinha com sua irmã era mais ou menos como aquele. Pelo menos até Kagura aparecer em sua vida.

Depois disso, evidentemente que continuara a haver afeição entre eles, mas a descontração de­saparecera. Com freqüência, passara a se sentir pouco à vontade na presença da própria irmã, coi­sa que nunca acontecera antes.

Mas ficar pouco à vontade era algo que estava longe da atmosfera familiar que envolvia os Mizuki. Rin e Bankotsu contavam histórias embaraçosas a respeito um do outro com a mesma facilidade com que contavam piadas, caindo na gargalhada como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais na­tural do mundo.

Algumas horas depois, ao deixar o apartamento de Rin, pensou na possibilidade de trabalhar algumas características dos dois em seus perso­nagens, no segundo ato de sua peça, para dar ao texto um ar mais leve e cômico.

Trabalhar seria seu melhor consolo pelo resto da noite, já que, pelo visto, Rin ficaria algum tempo ocupada com assuntos familiares.

- Gostei do seu amigo - falou Bankotsu, sen­tando-se no sofá e esticando as pernas, enquanto saboreava o conhaque que Rin havia aberto em sua homenagem.

- Que bom, porque eu também gostei de Sesshomaru.

- Ele pareceu um pouco sério demais para você.

- Ah, bem... - Rin sentou-se ao lado dele. - Mudar um pouco de estilo de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém.

- É só isso que ele representa para você? - Bankotsu deu-lhe um carinhoso puxão de orelha. - Notei que vocês não perderam tempo em aproveitar ao máximo o momento em que os deixei sozinhos, quando fui dar um telefonema lá em cima.

- Se estava dando um telefonema, como pode saber o que eu e Sesshomaru estávamos fazendo? A menos que tenha ficado nos espiando...

Ela sorriu e pestanejou, não tardando a levar outro puxão de orelha.

- Eu não estava espiando. Apenas olhei por acaso para o andar de baixo, em um momento bastante estratégico. Além disso, também notei o detalhe de Sesshomaru haver olhado para você, por várias vezes durante o jantar, como se estivesse considerando-a mais apetitosa do que o prato prin­cipal. Então somei dois mais dois e tirei minhas próprias conclusões.

- Você sempre foi brilhante, Bankotsu. Portan­to, acho melhor eu confessar a verdade de uma vez, já que está sendo intrometido: Sesshomaru e eu estamos juntos.

- Você está dormindo com ele.

Rin arregalou os olhos deliberadamente.

- Bankotsu! - exclamou, fingindo estar escan­dalizada. - Claro que não! Nós decidimos trocar apenas alguns beijinhos e tentar lidar com o resto apenas como bons amigos.

Bankotsu estreitou o olhar.

- Você sempre foi muito engraçadinha.

- Foi assim que conquistei minha fama e mi­nha fortuna, meu caro.

- E agora está mantendo a "fortuna" transfor­mando Taisho no amigo muito sério e carran­cudo de Emily.

- Como eu poderia resistir?

Bankotsu tamborilou os dedos sobre o braço do sofá. - Emily acha que está apaixonada por ele. Rin não disse nada por um momento, então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Emily é uma personagem de quadrinhos que faz o que eu digo para ela fazer, Bankotsu. Ela não sou eu.

- Mas tem características suas, e algumas das mais provocantes e inusitadas.

- É verdade - admitiu Rin. - Por isso gosto dela.

Bankotsu deixou escapar um suspiro e tomou outro gole de conhaque.

- Ouça, Rin, não quero me intrometer na sua vida pessoal, mas continuo sendo seu irmão mais velho.

- E você cumpre tão bem esse papel, Bankotsu. - Ela o beijou no rosto. - Não precisa se preo­cupar comigo. Sesshomaru não está se aproveitando, e nem vai se aproveitar de sua irmãzinha. - Ela provou um gole da bebida dele. - Na verdade, _eu _me aproveitei dele. Preparei biscoitos de cho­colate para ele e, desde então, Sesshomaru se tornou meu escravo e amante.

- Lá vem você com essa língua solta de novo - ralhou ele, parecendo tomado por um raro mo­mento de embaraço. Ficando de pé, deu alguns passos pela sala.

- Tudo bem, não quero saber os detalhes, mas...

- Oh, mas eu estava tão ansiosa para contar tudo a você... Principalmente sobre a parte dos vídeos caseiros...

- Chega, Rin. - Bankotsu passou a mão pelos cabelos, dessa vez parecendo realmente embara­çado. - Sei que é uma mulher adulta e que é incrivelmente bonita, apesar desse nariz.

- Ei! Meu nariz é muito bonito, ouviu?

- Trabalhamos duro na terapia familiar para fazê-la acreditar nisso. Ainda bem que você con­seguiu superar tão bem essa deformidade.

Rin não conteve o riso.

- Oh, cale essa boca, Bankotsu.

- Mas, voltando a falar sério, tudo que eu quero lhe pedir é que tome cuidado. Entendeu? Cuide-se.

Rin ficou de pé, fitando-o com olhar carinhoso.

- Eu te amo, Bankotsu. Apesar desse seu ca­coete horroroso.

- Ei! Não tenho nenhum cacoete!

- Trabalhamos duro na terapia familiar para fazê-lo acreditar nisso. - Rindo, ela enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o abraçou com carinho.

- É tão bom tê-lo aqui. Não pode ficar por mais tempo?

- Não posso, meu anjo. - Ele pousou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. - Vou passar alguns dias em Akita. Quero trabalhar um pouco, fazer al­guns esboços. Vovô reclamou que faz tempo que eu não vou visitá-los.

- Oh, ele é mestre em fazer isso. Por acaso, vovó está "morrendo de preocupação por sua cau­sa"? - falou ela, rindo e afastando-se para fitá-lo.

- Descabelando-se - respondeu ele, também rindo. - Por que não vem também? Dê um bônus a ele. Assim poderemos salvar um ao outro quando ele começar com aquela história de nos perguntar por que ainda não estamos casados e dando bis­netos a ele.

- Bem, ele andou me telefonando algumas ve­zes nas últimas semanas, sem me dar a chance de telefonar primeiro. - Rin tornou-se pensa­tiva por um instante, considerando os compromis­sos que tinha para cumprir. - Estou com o serviço um pouco adiantado, mas tenho um compromisso, depois de amanhã, que não pode ser adiado.

- Então viaje depois disso - sugeriu Bankotsu. - Convide Sesshomaru para ir com você. Teremos uma reunião familiar por lá.

- Acho que ele iria se divertir - disse ela. - Vou ver se ele quer me acompanhar. De qualquer maneira, eu irei.

- Ótimo.

Bankotsu ficou torcendo para que Sesshomaru acei­tasse o convite. Iria se divertir muito vendo seu avô intimando-o a pedir a mão de Rin.

Como já passava da meia-noite quando Bankotsu foi embora para o hotel, Rin achou melhor tomar um banho e ir direto para a cama. Não havia dormido o suficiente na noite anterior, e nem Sesshomaru. Portanto, a coisa mais prática e sen­sata a fazer no momento seria tentar ter seu me­recido descanso.

Porém, quando deu por si, já havia atravessado o corredor e estava apertando a campainha do apartamento em frente ao seu. Estava começando a pensar que Sesshomaru já havia ido dormir quando ouviu a chave girando na fechadura.

- Oi, não quer tomar um último drinque antes de ir dormir?

Ele olhou por cima da cabeça dela, tentando enxergar o interior do apartamento em frente.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- A caminho do hotel. Abri uma garrafa de conhaque para ele e...

Rin não se surpreendeu quando, antes mesmo de terminar a frase, Sesshomaru puxou-a para dentro do apartamento, trancou a porta e enlaçou os bra­ços em torno da cintura dela. E também não se surpreendeu quando os lábios dele esmagaram os dela em um ávido beijo.

- Pelo visto, não vai querer tomar conhaque - falou ela, ofegante. Sem se importar com o fato de Sesshomaru já haver começado a tirar sua blusa, acrescentou: - Ou alguma outra bebida.

A força do desejo que sê apoderara dele no mo­mento em que vira Rin era quase incontrolável. Saber que poderia tê-la novamente para si dei­xara-o ansioso, impaciente para amá-la outra vez.

Rin também se deixou levar pelo desejo, co­lando seu corpo ao dele com gemidos de prazer, enquanto sentia Sesshomaru deslizar sua calça para baixo, por sobre seu quadril. Sim, queria pertencer a ele mais uma vez. E por isso não perdeu tempo em se livrar do restante das peças que cobriam seu corpo.

Sentiu as mãos de Sesshomaru acariciarem seus seios, segundos antes de ele tomar um dos ma­milos entre os lábios, sugando-o e mordiscando-o sensualmente. Ofegante, Rin foi deixando pon­tos avermelhados nas costas de Sesshomaru, causados pelo efeito de suas unhas, em meio ao enlevo de prazer.

A pele acetinada de Rin era como um convite ao toque e à carícia. Um convite irrecusável para um homem atormentado pelo desejo. Devagar, ele foi deslizando os lábios sobre o corpo dela, até alcançar o ponto mais sensível do corpo de Rin e sentir os dedos dela se cravarem em seus om­bros. Gemidos de prazer começaram a soar pelo ambiente.

Não era possível que alguém pudesse sobreviver a todo aquele prazer, foi o último pensamento coe­rente que passou pela mente de Rin, antes de ela se deixar levar completamente. Sesshomaru afun­dou os dedos em suas nádegas, enquanto a levava à loucura com os lábios e a língua.

Um grito de prazer logo irrompeu em sua gar­ganta, enquanto, por um instante, o ar pareceu su­mir de seus pulmões. Rendida, encostou-se à porta, ainda entregue aos lábios ávidos de Sesshomaru.

Sua postura pareceu acender ainda mais a cha­ma do desejo nele. Sesshomaru deslizou as mãos pela pele úmida de Rin, enquanto continuava sua doce tortura com os lábios, exigindo mais, mais...

Até sentir-lhe o corpo recomeçar a estremecer e se mover com cada vez mais sensualidade, em busca do novo êxtase.

Deixando-a quase no limiar do clímax, Sesshomaru levou-a até a única cadeira que havia na sala. Livrando-se das próprias roupas, sentou-se e pu­xou-a para si de maneira quase selvagem. Então guiou-a até seu membro pulsante e ambos final­mente se tornaram um. Sem deixar de fitá-la nem por um instante, maravilhou-se ao ver o chocolate intenso dos olhos dela se escurecerem de prazer.

Então, com um gemido erótico, ela começou a se mover. Dessa vez, seria Rin quem ditaria o ritmo do prazer. E ela o fez melhor do que ele poderia esperar. A cada movimento daqueles qua­dris perfeitos, Sesshomaru sentia como se fosse explo­dir de prazer a qualquer momento. O gosto da sensualidade de Rin permanecia em sua boca, enquanto o excitante aroma de seus corpos unidos lhe invadia as narinas, enevoando-lhe os sentidos e fazendo-o ansiar pelo alívio final.

Aqueles sons sensuais e quase selvagens emi­tidos por Rin o estavam deixando louco, assim como o arrebatamento erótico presente na expres­são do rosto dela e naqueles lábios entreabertos.

Sesshomaru sentiu que estava muito próximo do clí­max e teve de se esforçar para conseguir se conter mais um instante, só mais um instante, até sa­tisfazer Rin completamente.

De fato, não teve de esperar muito, pois logo a viu inclinar a cabeça para trás, com uma concen­trada expressão de êxtase, ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido mais alto e mais prolongado anun­ciou a força de seu ápice de prazer.

Então Sesshomaru também fechou os olhos, arre­batado por uma intensa onda de prazer. Gemeu, ao sentir os lábios e a língua de Rin em seu pescoço, o complemento perfeito para aquele mo­mento tão especial.

Lembrou-se do que ela havia lhe dito antes, que ninguém a havia tocado como ele. Também ninguém o havia tocado como ela. No entanto, por mais que fosse hábil com as palavras, não conseguia imaginar uma maneira de dizer a Rin quanto ele a considerava especial.

- Passei a noite inteira querendo fazer isso com você. - Pelo menos isso ele podia dizer, sem arriscar o futuro de ambos.

- E pensar que eu quase fui dormir. - Com um longo suspiro pleno de satisfação, Rin passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os. - Eu sabia que esta cadeira era perfeita para você.

Sesshomaru sorriu com charme.

- Eu estava pensando em mandar restaurá-la, mas agora acho que vou mandar pintá-la de dou­rado, como uma espécie de troféu.

Ela riu inclinando a cabeça para trás, então voltou a olhá-lo e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Adoro quando você tem esses surtos de bom humor.

- Não estou brincando - declarou Sesshomaru, com expressão séria.

- Isso vai me custar uma fortuna.

Queria vê-la rir, fazendo aquele som, do qual ele se tornara quase dependente, soar pela sala.

Mas Rin se limitou a sorrir, com um brilho de divertimento no olhar.

- Sesshomaru - disse, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios.

O beijo suave, mas intenso, foi como uma es­pécie de compartilhamento de algo muito especial. Sesshomaru estremeceu. Aqueles dedos carinhosos en­trelaçados a seus cabelos e os lábios doces de Rin o fizeram ansiar por algo que ele se recusava a admitir.

Algo muito intenso estava acontecendo em seu ser, tornando suas mãos trêmulas no esforço de se manter imune àquele turbilhão de sensações. Mas Rin era encantadora demais para ele con­seguir resistir. Havia cruzado aquela tênue linha entre querer e precisar, sentindo-se perigosamen­te próximo do limite de amar.

Rin suspirou, encostando o rosto junto ao dele. Se pelo menos Sesshomaru pudesse amá-la tanto quanto ela o amava...

- Está com frio? - perguntou Sesshomaru, ao notar a temperatura do rosto dela.

- Um pouquinho. - Ela manteve os olhos fe­chados por mais algum tempo, lembrando a si mesma que nem sempre era possível se ter tudo que se queria.

- Estou com sede. Também quer um pouco de água?

- Sim, eu vou pegar - respondeu ele.

- Não, não precisa se incomodar. - Rin ficou de pé, deixando Sesshomaru com uma incômoda sen­sação de perda. - Bankotsu gostou de você - comentou, indo em direção à cozinha.

- Também gostei dele. - Sesshomaru respirou fun­do, recuperando o autocontrole.

- Aquela escul­tura em seu ateliê é trabalho dele?

- Sim. Maravilhoso, não? Bankotsu tem uma visão muito singular das coisas. E vê-lo trabalhar, quando ele está de bom humor e não ameaça ma­tar quem o estiver observando, é uma experiência incrível.

Rin abriu uma garrafa de água, encheu um copo alto até a borda e bebeu quase um terço de seu conteúdo, antes de entregá-lo a Sesshomaru. Não notou o olhar surpreso que recebeu quando se ani­nhou feito uma gata manhosa sobre o colo dele.

- O que acha de fazermos uma viagem? - perguntou ela, de repente.

- Uma viagem?

- Sim. Passar alguns dias em Akita. Bankotsu vai visitar nossos avós, os MacGregor, e pensei em fazer o mesmo. Vovô adora reclamar que não os visitamos o suficiente. O lugar é lindo e a casa é... Bem, é impossível descrevê-la. Mas tenho certeza de que você vai gostar tanto dela quanto dos meus avós. E então? Está interessado em deixar a loucura dessa cidade um pouquinho, Sesshomaru Taisho?

- Isso está me soando a reunião familiar.

Ele se surpreendeu com a súbita sensação de tristeza que o invadiu diante da idéia de ter de passar alguns dias longe de Rin.

- Com os Mizuki por perto, _tudo _soa como uma reunião de família. Vovô adora conversar e fazer novas amizades. Está com mais de noventa anos e tem uma energia invejável.

- Eu sei. Ele é fascinante. Aliás, os dois são. - Sesshomaru sorriu quando Rin franziu o cenho. - Eu já os conheço. Eles são conhecidos de meus pais.

- É mesmo? Eu nunca imaginaria isso. Eu lhe falei sobre todas aquelas ligações familiares meio complicadas, não falei? Mizuki com Blade. Blade com Grandeau. Grandeau com Campbell. Campbell com Mizuki... Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

- Não comece com isso de novo, por favor. Só de ouvir essa porção de nomes já estou sentindo a cabeça doer.

Rin riu e o beijou.

- Bem, se já os conhece e também já foi apre­sentado a Bankotsu, pelo menos não vai se sentir em meio a um grupo de estranhos. Venha comigo. - Ela mordiscou a orelha dele. - Será divertido.

- Poderíamos continuar bem aqui, nesta ca­deira, e nos divertirmos muito mais...

Rin riu, lisonjeada.

- Há muitos e muitos quartos no castelo Mizuki - murmurou ela, junto ao ouvido dele. - E, em vários deles, camas enormes e macias.

- Quando partiremos?

- Oh, está falando sério, Sesshomaru? - Ela se afastou para olhá-lo, entusiasmada com a idéia. - Que tal depois de amanhã? Tenho uma reunião pela manhã, mas poderemos partir depois do al­moço. Oh, e posso alugar um carro para viajarmos.

- Eu tenho carro.

Rin inclinou a cabeça, estreitando o olhar.

- Hum, é um carro sexy?

- O que acha dos sedãs de quatro portas? Ela hesitou.

- Bem, é um carro que tem uma certa presen­ça... Gosto de carros assim.

- Que pena, então acho que não vai gostar do meu Porsche.

- Um Porsche?! - Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, não me diga que é conversível?

- Que outro modelo poderia ser?

- Sim, claro. Oh, e diga que ele tem cinco marchas.

- Sinto muito, mas são seis. Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- É mesmo? _Verdade? Posso _dirigi-lo?

- Claro. Se depois de amanhã o inferno de repente resolver congelar, deixarei você se sentar ao volante dele.

Com uma careta de desagrado, Rin começou a brincar com os cabelos dele.

- Mas sou uma excelente motorista.

- Tenho certeza de que sim.

Sesshomaru achou que seria mais produtivo tentar distraí-la do que continuar ouvindo-a e deixar que ela acabasse fazendo-o mudar de idéia. Encostou o copo frio sobre as costas dela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo levemente, em um arrepio, enquanto seus seios roçavam o peito dele.

- Hum... O que acha que conseguiremos fazer se reclinarmos essa cadeira um pouco para trás? - indagou ele, em um tom sensualmente sugestivo.

Um brilho sedutor surgiu nos olhos de Rin.

- Hum... Uma porção de coisas loucas e deli­ciosas... - murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para que os lábios de Sesshomaru tivessem mais acesso a seu pescoço. - Sabia que meu avô é o dono desse prédio? - falou, por acaso, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Sim, eu sei. Aliás, foi ele quem me falou sobre este apartamento quando eu estava procu­rando um lugar para ficar temporariamente.

- Ele lhe falou sobre este apartamento?

Sesshomaru moveu-se de modo a ficar por cima dela, distraindo-a momentaneamente de um vago pen­samento que começara a se formar na mente dela.

- Quando ele... Oh, Deus, você é tão bom nisso...

- Obrigado. Mas pretendo ficar ainda melhor.

Um sorriso se insinuou nos lábios de Rin. Seria possível Sesshomaru conseguir fazer amor de maneira ainda melhor? Era o que iria tentar descobrir.

* * *

**OLÁ PARA TODOS!!!**

**1000 DESCULPAS PELA GRANDE DEMORA ME POSTAR A FIC **

**MAIS EU TIVE PROBLEMAS COM ELA, MAIS TÁ AI MAIS UM CAP!!**

**AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS REVIEWS MAIS NÃO POSSO RESPONDER INDIVIDUALMENTE PQ O PC TA DANDO PROBLEMA (TA REINICIANDO SOZINHO)**

**ENTÃO BJS A TODOS E PROMETO RESPONDER AS REVIEWS QUANDO TIVER OPORTUNIDADE!  
**


End file.
